


Tumblr prompt ficlets

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, description of death in chap 30, in chapters 23 and 24, mostly they're about kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 39,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: A collection of ficlets written for prompts on Tumblr. Each chapter has the prompt and pairing in the notes.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 196
Kudos: 321





	1. Alex/Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> For [Nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxnoctisanima): Fluff #44. “You’re an idiot.” “But I'm your idiot.” Alex/Reggie

“How the hell did you manage this?” Alex asked in disbelief, staring at Reggie.

“Um…” Reggie wriggled, grasping at the wires wrapped around his body. He had one arm pinned to his side, a loop around his neck, and he’d lost a shoe. Alex walked around him slowly, stepping over the tangle of lights trailing across the floor. He tugged idly at the length of plastic covered wire that was looped tightly around Reggie’s wrist, the other end disappearing into the mess on the floor. 

He raised his eyebrows and Reggie grinned at him sheepishly, pulling at the strand closest to his hand. It just made the coils tighten around his other arm. 

“Just - just hold still,” Alex said, following the string from Reggie’s wrist into the snarl of lights on the floor. He worked methodically to find the end of the strand, pulling it free and slowly extricating Reggie from his string prison. He kept hold of the end and followed the line around Reggie’s body until he was free.

“Thanks!” Reggie said brightly, rubbing the red marks on his wrist. Alex rolled his eyes and kicked the lights into a rough pile before grabbing Reggie’s wrists and replacing his fingers on the indents left by the tight coils.

“You’re an idiot,” he murmured, unable to keep the affection from his voice.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

Alex smiled despite himself, dipping his head to kiss his idiot boyfriend, and Reggie kissed him back eagerly, twining his arms around Alex’s neck. He settled his hands on Reggie’s hips and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Yeah, you are.”


	2. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #7 “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.” Alex/Willie.

“Is that  _ blood _ ?” Alex reached for Willie and Willie brushed him off.

“Yes, but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” 

“You are literally bleeding.”

“It’s fine! Just listen to me.” Willie grabbed Alex’s hands and held them tightly so Alex couldn’t check him over. A drop of blood trickled down the side of his face but he barely noticed.

“I was skating over on the other side of Hollywood and I saw a racoon riding on a coyote! I mean, I think it was riding it because I only got a glimpse before I hit a crack in the concrete and this happened, but you should have seen it! I tried to jump up and get a picture but they’d already disappeared. Can you imagine it, Alex?”

Alex pursed his lips and sighed, pulling Willie over to the couch. “Yes, Willie, that’s fascinating. A raccoon and a coyote you say?” He grabbed the first aid box and started cleaning the blood from Willie’s face. 

“It was amazing! The raccoon’s little hands were clutching the coyote’s fur -” Willie rambled on as Alex cleaned his face and applied antiseptic and a plaster to the cut at Willie’s hairline. He then did his best to clean the dirt and gravel from Willie’s palms, as Willie tried to illustrate his point with sweeping gestures. Even Willie’s knees were difficult to look after as Willie kept trying to jump up so he could show Alex the sick hardflip he’d managed just before the sighting. 

Then Willie’s hands were on his face, the plasters rough against Alex’s skin as Willie tilted his head to make Alex look at him. “I just wish you had been there,” he said sincerely, brown eyes wide. Alex couldn’t resist ducking in for a kiss, tasting a stray trace of blood that he’d missed while cleaning Willie’s face. 

He tucked Willie's hair behind his ear and kissed him again, curving his hand around Willie's jaw, thumbing the sharp line of his cheekbone. Willie smiled, turning his face into Alex's hand, then pressed forward to kiss him again.

"Maybe next time I'll come with you," he murmured, and Willie laughed.


	3. Luke/Reggie & Julie/Flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #30. “Why is arson always your first answer?” Luke/Reggie and Flynn/Julie.

“Why is arson always your first answer?” Julie was saying as she and Flynn walked into the garage. 

“Because it’s the quickest and easiest solution, duh,” Flynn replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“She’s right,” Reggie chipped in, nodding. Julie gave him an exasperated look.

“Don’t encourage her! Flynn, you can’t just  _ set the school on fire _ .”

“Not with that attitude you can’t.”

“Luke, back me up here,” Julie pleaded. Luke bit his lip and Julie threw her hands up. “Where’s Alex when I need him?”

“Out with Willie.” Luke shrugged.

Julie grabbed Flynn’s shoulders. “Flynn, babe. We’re not setting fire to anything. We’re going to all take a nice deep breath, then go and make cookies. Everything will look better once we have fresh warm cookies.”

“But my plan!” Flynn cried.

“You can set fire to one cookie.” Julie conceded. “Outside. In a metal container.”

Flynn cheered and kissed Julie, twining her fingers in Julie’s curls. She then turned Julie by the hips and pushed her out of the garage. Julie laughed and led the way up to the house.

Luke grinned at Reggie and grabbed his hand, pulling him in for a quick kiss before shoving him back.

“Last one up to the house has to eat a raw egg!” He shouted, and started running. Reggie huffed and chased after him.

“ _ No one is eating raw eggs! _ ”


	4. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #18. “You come here often?” “Well considering I work here, yes.” Alex/Willie.

Alex looked up at the sound of the bell ringing above the door, plastering his customer service smile onto his face. The smile died on his lips as he caught sight of the person walking in. He had long, shining brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and cheekbones sharp enough to cut himself on and oh my god is Alex a heroine in a romance novel now?

He clenched his hands into fists and forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to summon the smile back to his face. He stepped up to the counter and gripped the edge as the vision of beauty reached the register. He was wearing a cropped tie dyed shirt that exposed a tantalising strip of smooth brown skin, and as he reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear, the shirt rode up even further. Alex felt a little faint.

“Hey.” The beautiful boy said, flashing a dazzling smile. 

Alex fell back on his customer service training and begged himself to not blush. “Hi, what can I get for you?”

“Um… what do you recommend?” he asked, scanning the board above Alex’s head. 

“Uh, well I guess we have some seasonal drinks, but people usually know what sort of coffee they like.” The boy giggled endearingly, hunching his shoulders and leaning back. 

“True.” He continued to scan the board like it was revealing the secrets of the universe. He glanced back at Alex. “So what do you usually order… Alex?” 

“I, uh, I don’t really care for complicated drinks… so like, a regular coffee?” 

The boy wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. “Ok, I’ll take a regular coffee. A flat white, please.”

“Ok.” Alex keyed the order in. “And your name?”

“It’s Willie.” Willie handed over his money, his fingers brushing Alex’s palm. Alex dropped the money into the till and clenched his fist, skin tingling from the brief contact.

“Ok. It won’t be long.” He let his breath out slowly as he made the drink, focusing all his attention on the task so he wouldn’t look at Willie. All too soon he was finished, and Willie was going to walk out with his coffee and Alex would never see him again. 

Willie was waiting at the pick up counter and Alex slid over the cup to him.

Willie picked it up and took a sip. “So, you come here often?” 

Alex swallowed a laugh. “Well, considering I work here, yes.” 

Willie laughed loudly, throwing his head back. Alex couldn’t stop staring at the long line of his throat. “Ok, then I’ll have to come back.” Willie winked and Alex’s mouth went dry.

“I’m working tomorrow,” he said before he could stop himself.

“Tomorrow, then.”

Alex chewed on his lip as Willie walked away. What the hell just happened?


	5. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #39. “You’re safe now, I’m here.” Alex/Willie.

Alex felt like he hadn’t taken a breath since Willie had told them about Caleb’s stamps. Not that he needed to, being dead, but the feeling still applied. 

And now, standing in Julie’s garage,  _ touching _ Julie, and getting the group hug he’d wanted desperately since that night 25 years ago, Alex finally felt like he could take that breath. 

But where was Willie? Alex had no idea how to find him other than to go to the Hollywood Ghost Club and he really never wanted to do that again. Now that he had time to breathe and think he started to worry about where Willie was and what happened to him, because Caleb had to know something had gone wrong with his plan, and he was bound to find out that Willie had helped them. 

He needed to find Willie, needed to know that he was ok and show him what had happened. He couldn’t forget Willie’s face when he’d said “ _ Because I care about you, Alex _ .” the raw pain on his face, so open and vulnerable. The way he’d wrapped his arms around Alex, buried his face in his shoulder and clung to him before skating away after helping them get the gig at the Orpheum. 

The idea struck him like lightning, he should try the museum they’d screamed at. Maybe Willie was there. He didn’t know why but he could feel it. 

He told the others about his idea and they urged him to go, and within moments he was standing outside the darkened building, just a few security lights breaking up the oppressive dark. He stepped inside and made his way toward the bench he’d moved with Willie, something inside him guiding him to the other boy. Well, he hoped it was. He hoped it wasn’t just his overactive imagination telling him what he wanted to hear.

But then he rounded a corner and there was a dark shape on the bench they’d moved, and his heart sped up as he stepped closer. The shape resolved into Willie, his knees pulled up to his chest, head down, arms wrapped around his legs.

“Willie,” he could hear the relief in his voice, the happiness and longing, and he smiled as Willie’s head lifted.

“Alex?” Willie jumped up and ran over to him, throwing himself into Alex’s arms. Alex held him tightly, pressing his face into Willie’s soft hair, breathing in his smell. A small part of his brain wondered at that, the smell of a ghost, but everything else was focused on the boy in his arms, the pure joy of not being gone, that he hadn’t lost this along with everything else.

“You’re safe now, I’m here.” He wasn’t sure why he said that, because he didn’t even know if that was true. How could he stop Caleb from doing anything he wanted? How could he keep Willie safe when he was just an anxious ghost with nothing special about him except for a connection with a lifer?

“I thought you were gone.”

“I know. So did I.” He quickly explained what had happened after the Orpheum, absently rubbing slow circles on Willie’s back. Willie slowly relaxed into his embrace.

“I don’t understand. How could that happen?”

“Beats me. But I’m so glad it did. I didn’t know how to deal with never seeing you again.”

Willie pulled back so he could look at Alex’s face. His eyes were red lined and shiny with unshed tears, and Alex cupped his face, sweeping his thumb over one of those cheekbones he thought about so much. Willie smiled and clutched at his hips, pushing up on his toes and pressing his mouth to Alex’s. Alex grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him back, pouring everything he felt into it.

"I don't know what happened with Julie… but I hope… I just have a feeling she could help you too." Alex wasn't sure where the feeling came from, but like the ones who lead him straight to Willie, he trusted it. "Come with me."

"Ok." Willie smiled and slipped his hand into Alex's. No matter how this turned out he was just glad to have Willie with him. They'd find a way. 

He knew it.


	6. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [prettyghostboys](https://prettyghostboys.tumblr.com/): General #16. “I haven’t seen you in days.” Alex/Luke/Reggie.

“Reggie! Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in days.”

Reggie walked straight over to Alex and slumped in his arms. Alex pulled him into a tight hug and guided him over to the couch. 

“My parents grounded me and wouldn’t let me call you guys.” Reggie’s voice was muffled in Alex’s chest. Alex tightened his grip and pressed his face into Reggie’s soft hair. 

“Why did they ground you?” 

“I didn’t tell them about the gig the other night and when I got home they were waiting for me.” Reggie shifted to slide his hands under Alex’s hoodie and shirt, his cool fingers making Alex’s breath hitch. “Where’s Luke?”

“He should be here any minute.” Alex rubbed slow circles with his palm over Reggie’s back, coming to terms with just how much he’d missed Reggie’s familiar weight against him, the light, fruity scent of his shampoo. Luke had predicted something like this, but it didn’t make it any easier, and Alex didn’t want to let Reggie out of his sight ever again. 

“Reggie!” They only had a moment's notice of Luke’s presence before he threw himself on top of Reggie, crushing Alex underneath both of them. 

“Oof,” Alex gasped, shoving at Luke’s shoulder. Luke didn’t move, burying his face in Reggie’s neck. Reggie giggled and squirmed, his fingers flexing against Alex’s skin. 

“Tell me you were grounded and not avoiding us.” Luke said.

“Mmm,” Reggie hummed, and it vibrated through Alex’s chest. 

“Ok,come on, you guys are crushing me.” Alex pushed at Luke’s shoulder again and this time he moved back, but he pulled Reggie with him, and Alex mourned the loss for a moment. Luke tilted Reggie’s face up with one hand and kissed him sweetly.

“Don’t do that again,” he murmured against Reggie’s mouth. Reggie hummed again and kissed him lingeringly, before pulling back to turn to Alex. Alex smiled as Reggie snuggled into him again, his hands finding their way back up his shirt. He nibbled at Alex’s lip before kissing him, tongue soothing the tiny sting.

“I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too.”


	7. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #48. “I told you to take care of yourself.” Alex/Willie.

"I told you to take care of yourself!"

"I was! I am! It's not my fault I can't walk properly and tripped over the carpet!"

"It  _ is _ your fault, actually. If you hadn't been skating dangerously you never would have twisted your knee and you would have been able to walk properly!" Willie could tell Alex was working himself into a fine lather.

"I'm fine, Alex. You need to stop worrying so much."

"You need to start worrying more!"

Willie smiled and limped in closer to Alex, winding his arms around his neck and leaning against him to take the pressure off his knee.

"I'm fine. Stuff happens sometimes, but it'll heal. And I didn't even fall on my knee, it just tweaked slightly." He dialed up his smile and watched Alex visibly melt. 

"It could have been worse though," Alex grumbled, but he wrapped his arms around Willie's waist and held him close. Willie grinned and pulled him down by the neck so he could press a kiss to his mouth.

"I don't like it when you're hurt," Alex mumbled, burying his face in Willie's neck.

"I know."


	8. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [where_you_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_you_go): Fluff #32. “Make a wish!” Luke/Julie/Reggie.

“Make a wish!” Luke said, pointing excitedly at the sky. Julie followed his finger and watched the shooting star streak over them.

“What could I wish for that I don’t already have?” She asked, grabbing his hand and fumbling for Reggie’s beside her, pulling them against her chest. 

“Aww!” Reggie exclaimed, shuffling closer so he could rest his head on her shoulder. 

“Ok, that was cute. But... we  _ are _ still dead.”

“True.” Julie looked up and made her wish as the star disappeared over the horizon. Then she tugged at Luke’s hand until he looked over at her and tilted her head like he always did during songs to make him come closer. He leaned in and she raised her head to kiss him. He smiled against her mouth and she wished again, that she could keep them forever, that they wouldn’t cross over without her.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” he whispered. She smiled, bittersweet, and kissed him again. Then he leaned over her and kissed Reggie before sliding his arm under her head and settling down next to her.

They lay there silently and looked up at the sky.


	9. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #34. “Why are you wearing my sweater?” “Because it smells like you.” Willie/Alex.

“Is that…? Are you… Why are you wearing my sweater?” 

“Because it smells like you.” Willie grinned and pulled the front of Alex’s pink sweater up to his nose and took a deep breath. Alex blinked, trying to figure out how to react to that, other than melting into a puddle right there on the sidewalk. 

“Well, I think it’s only fair if you lend me one of your sweaters… no wait, that cute little blue tie dyed top you wore when we went to the museum the first time.”

“Cute, huh?” Willie giggled and Alex couldn’t help but smile. “Ok. Wait here.” Before Alex could say anything, Willie was gone. He started pacing so he wouldn’t chew his lips to shred, wishing he hadn’t said anything. Willie probably thought it was ridiculous. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and tried not to spiral. 

Willie reappeared with a big grin and held the shirt out to Alex. When Alex tried to take it, Willie held on and pulled Alex toward him, grabbing his hip with one hand when he got close enough.

“You should put this on right now.”

Alex looked around. They were in the middle of Hollywood Boulevard, the sidewalks streaming with people. “Here?”

“None of them can see you, remember?” 

“You can.”

Willie smiled at him, letting go of the shirt and turning away. Alex bit his lip and took a deep breath, then stripped off his shirt and pulled Willie’s on. He hadn’t quite realised just how short it was, and since he was taller than Willie, it refused to stretch down to cover the top of his shorts. 

“Um, I don’t think I can wear this.”

Willie turned around and his eyes widened as he looked Alex over.

“I think you meant to say that you can never ever take it off ever again.” Willie moved closer like he couldn’t help himself and reached out to where Alex’s belly was exposed to the world. His finger tips skimmed across Alex’s skin and Alex couldn’t suppress a shiver at the touch. “This is definitely a good look for you.”

Alex swallowed. “You think so?”

“Definitely.” Willie slid his hands around to hold Alex’s hips, palms warm against his skin, and pushed up on his toes so he could kiss Alex. 

***

“Are you wearing Willie’s shirt?” Luke asked.

“Oh my god you are! Look at your little belly!” Reggie crowed, lunging in to pat Alex’s stomach. Alex shoved him away and felt his cheeks heat up.

“Shut up, Reggie.”

“Oh my god, I have to get Julie!” Luke said gleefully.

“No!” Alex shouted, but Luke poofed away before Alex could stop him. “I’m leaving.”

“Oh no, you’re not!” Reggie grabbed him and clung to him like a monkey until Luke returned with Julie in tow. Julie’s eyes widened as she took in Alex’s outfit.

“That’s Willie’s? Is it that short on him?” She asked.

“Nope!” Luke replied happily.

“I hate all of you.” Alex groaned, fruitlessly trying to pull the shirt down.

“No you don’t,” Luke said smugly. “This is the best day ever.”


	10. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst #29. “You deserve better.” Willie/Alex. (anon actually asked for angst #30 but I read the wrong prompt.)

“Willie, please.” Alex reached out for Willie, but he stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself. Alex swallowed thickly as he watched Willie rub at his arm with his thumb, heart breaking as he stepped back again. 

“No, Alex, you deserve better.”

“You are the best thing that happened to me since I died. Please stay.”

“No, I can’t. I can’t stand what I did, I can’t… I can’t do this.”

“Please…” Alex pleaded, but Willie took another step back and disappeared. Alex stepped back blindly until his back hit the garage wall and he slid down it, wrapping his arms around his knees. He couldn’t drag enough air into his lungs and sobbed helplessly, dry and wrenching. He felt like he’d shattered into a million pieces and still the tears wouldn’t come, his eyes hot and stinging with unshed tears.

What was he going to do now?


	11. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #48. “I won’t hurt you.” Alex/Willie.

“I won’t hurt you,” Willie said. “I won’t hurt you ever again.”

“It’s ok,” Alex murmured, pulling Willie into his arms. “You need to stop beating yourself up. I know you didn’t mean to hurt us.”

“But I did hurt you. I nearly got you killed.”

“Already dead.” Alex said softly, running his fingers through Willie’s hair.

Willie clenched his fists in Alex’s shirt and held on tight. “You know what I mean.”

“I know that you just wanted to help us, and so do Luke and Reggie. I know you didn’t know Caleb would stamp us.”

“But I should have known he would do something shady. I should have seen the signs.”

“Willie, stop. It’s done, and we’re fine. Just… don’t do anything like that ever again.”

“I won’t,” Willie said fiercely. Alex sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of Willie’s head. 

“That’s all I need to hear. And you need to start believing it.”

“I just don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you.” He sounded so lost, so broken, and Alex tightened his grip.

“I know. I felt the same way. Watching you skate away outside the Orpheum was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. Well, except for the fact that you had a big rip in your jeans and I could see your thigh.”

Willie laughed, and his hands relaxed, smoothing down Alex’s shirt. He tilted his head back to look at Alex and when Alex met his eyes, he pushed up on his toes and pressed their mouths together.

“I’m so glad I met you.”


	12. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #33. “I love seeing you smile.” Alex/Willie.

“You’re such a dork,” Alex laughed, pulling Willie over so he was sprawled on top of him. 

“Maybe.” Willie wriggled his eyebrows. “Maybe I just love seeing you smile.”

Alex groaned and spread his hand over his face, his cheeks going hot.

“Every time!” Willie crowed, pulling Alex’s hand away from his face. He dropped his elbow onto the floor next to Alex’s face and leaned in to kiss him slowly. Alex slipped his hands up under Willie’s shirt, just touching his warm, smooth skin and lazily kissing back. 

“Mmm,” Willie hummed. “I always know how to get you right where I want you.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex rolled them over and covered Willie with his body.

“Yeah, this is exactly where I wanted you.”


	13. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #23. “Hey, look at me. Focus on me alright?” Alex/Willie. (anon note: Can it have something to do with Alex having a panic attack?)

He’d thought that because it had been a good change it wouldn’t freak him out. But apparently that wasn’t the way it worked. He paced the length of the garage and tried to focus on his breathing, tried to pull the air in even and slow. His heart jumped and fluttered in his chest, and he couldn’t get his thoughts straight.

“Hey, hey hey.” Hands clutched at him, tugging him over to the couch. “Hey, look at me. Focus on me, alright?”

He looked up and Willie’s face swam into focus, and he dragged in a ragged breath. Willie grabbed his hands and Alex realised he was shaking, at first he thought it was just his hands, but as he looked at Willie he realised it was his whole body. 

“Breathe with me,” Willie said softly, watching Alex steadily. He breathed in slowly, and Alex copied him automatically, holding the breath for a moment with Willie, then letting it out at the same slow pace. He didn’t know how long they sat there, just breathing, but his head started to clear and his heart slowly returned to normal.

“Here, drink this.” Willie handed him a glass of water and Alex sipped at it, before gulping down the rest as he realised how dry his mouth felt. 

“Thank you.” His voice sounded rough and he swallowed convulsively. Willie stroked his hair, then pulled him against his chest as he leaned back on the couch. 

“You’re ok now,” Willie murmured, settling him more comfortably on his chest, and Alex could hear his heartbeat, steady and slow. Willie kissed the top of his head and Alex smiled as his eyelids started to droop, his limbs feeling heavy. “You’re ok.”

Alex could still feel Willie’s fingers in his hair as he fell asleep.


	14. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [fpvs](https://fpvs.tumblr.com/): Fluff #25. “Your hair is really soft.” Luke/Reggie.

“Hey,” Luke whispered and Reggie groaned, keeping his eyes closed. Luke continued running his fingers through Reggie’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. 

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Reggie said, still not ready to open his eyes. He wrapped his hand around Luke’s knee and pressed his face into Luke’s thigh to shut out the light.

“Your hair is really soft.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah.” Luke tugged on it lightly, then resumed stroking Reggie’s hair. Reggie could feel himself drifting back to sleep. “Are you going back to sleep?”

“Well, I was,” Reggie said grumpily. 

“I’m bored, so you should wake up now.”

“Then you shouldn’t touch my hair like that.” Reggie stretched a little, pressing his head up into Luke’s hand.

“Oh, ok.” Luke took his hand away and Reggie whined. Luke huffed a laugh and dropped his hand to the back of Reggie’s neck and squeezed. Reggie let out a little moan, hand tightening on Luke’s knee. “Oh.”

“Oh my god shut up.”

“Make me.”

Reggie groaned and turned over on Luke’s lap to look up at him. Luke was staring down at him, biting his lip. He slipped his hand around so it covered the back of Reggie’s neck again and squeezed. Reggie reached up and grabbed Luke by the back of the neck and tugged him down so he could muffle his moan in Luke’s mouth. Luke kissed him back, hand still kneading his neck.

“I’ll remember that,” Luke murmured.

“Ugh,” Reggie griped, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Luke grinned back at him and kissed him again.


	15. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #37. “You’re just a softie.” Alex/Willie.

“Reggie ruined my favourite hoodie and I’m so mad… but who can stay mad at that face?” Alex lamented, gesturing at Reggie, who was sitting on the couch with the cutest hangdog expression Willie had ever seen. He could see Alex’s point.

“You’re just a softie.”

“I am  _ not _ !”

Willie grinned and grabbed Alex’s hips, giving him a little shake. “My little marshmallow hot dog.”

Alex made a face, but couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up. “That sounds gross.”

“Nah, you’re like one of those little candy hotdogs you can get, but marshmallow instead.”

“You’re so weird.”

“You love it.” Willie grinned, shaking him by the hips again. Alex grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth.

“Now go tell him it’s fine so he stops making that face.”


	16. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #17. “Are you jealous?” Willie/Alex.  
> Vaguely inspired by [this](https://theobligatedklutz.tumblr.com/post/633271361021837312/oh-oh-i-love-this-imagine-willie-sees-luke)

Willie stepped into the garage and stopped for a moment, staring. 

Luke and Alex were on the couch, Luke on his back with his head on Alex’s lap. Alex was running his fingers through Luke’s hair as Luke smiled up at him. Willie’s stomach twisted, and he was about to turn and leave when Alex looked up.

“Willie!”

“Hey, Willie.” Luke sat up and grinned at him, ruffling his hair back into place. Alex messed it up again and Luke glowered at him, but Alex was already getting up and walking over to Willie.

“Hey. What are you guys up to?” Willie couldn’t stop looking at Luke, who was still fiddling with his hair.

“Just hanging out. I was wondering if I’d see you today.”

“Yeah I was just coming to see if you wanted to go to the beach, but if you’re busy…”

“I’m never too busy for you.” Willie finally looked at Alex, taking in the light blush on his cheeks and smiled.

“You sure? We can hang out later.” He looked over at Luke again.

“Are you-” Alex stopped, looking quizzically between Willie and Luke. “Are you… jealous?”

“What - no!”

“We’re just friends, you know.”

“Yeah… it’s just… Reggie mentioned something.”

Alex frowned. “What did Reggie say?”

“That you guys dated when you were alive.”

“Ugh, Reggie. Dude, it was a long time ago, and it was only for a couple of months. We’re better off as friends.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Alex raised his eyebrows and stared at him for a moment. “Well considering that Luke and Reggie are a hairbreadth away from kissing -  _ finally _ \- I’d say we’re both pretty over it.”

Willie twisted his fingers in the hem of his sweater and bit his lip.

“There is someone I’ve been really interested in, but I’m not sure how he feels about me. I was starting to think he wasn’t too interested until he started acting jealous of my friends.”

Willie rolled his eyes and smiled. “Shut up.” He slapped Alex gently on the arm and Alex caught his hand, twining their fingers together.

“Come on, let’s go to the beach.” He pulled Willie towards the door. “Bye, Luke.”

“See ya, guys!”


	17. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #2. “It’s pouring rain why are you here?” Alex/Reggie.

“Wha - ?” Alex blinked at the dark figure outside his window and switched on the lamp by his bed. The soft glow illuminated Reggie’s rain slick hair, the way he was shivering violently in his soaked clothes. Alex threw back the covers and pushed the window open and Reggie climbed inside, dripping all over the carpet.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself.

“It’s pouring rain, why are you here?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Even Alex’s sleep slow brain could understand that his parents’ fighting was too loud for him to sleep through. He quickly went to the hall closet and grabbed a couple of towels.

“Here. Get those wet clothes off and dry off. I’ll grab you something to wear.” He turned and gathered sweatpants and shirt from his drawers and when he turned around Reggie had one towel around his waist and the other draped over his shoulders. He was still shivering.

“Come here.” He pulled Reggie over to the bed and made him sit, then used the towel around his shoulders to dry Reggie’s hair as much as he could. He wrapped the towel around Reggie’s shoulders again and rubbed at his arms, trying to warm him up as he dried him. “Just stay there for a minute and I’ll chuck your clothes in the laundry.”

Reggie was sitting exactly as Alex had left him when he returned, his teeth chattering. Alex pulled him up and finished toweling him down, then forced him into the clean, dry clothes. He guided Reggie into his bed, then slipped in next to him, dragging the covers over their shoulders and pulling Reggie’s back to his chest. Reggie’s shivering slowly subsided and he relaxed back against Alex.

“Thanks,” he whispered. 

Alex rubbed his hand over Reggie’s chest. “Any time, you know that.”

“Mmm.” Reggie mumbled, and soon he was snoring. Alex lay there for a long time, just listening to him breathe until he finally slipped into dreamless sleep.


	18. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #1. “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?” Luke/Reggie.

“Is that my shirt?” Reggie asked.

“You mean  _ our  _ shirt?” Luke adjusted Reggie’s flannel on his shoulders and grinned at him.

Reggie swallowed thickly and stared. He hadn’t expected this kind of reaction to Luke wearing his clothes, hadn’t expected to  _ see _ Luke in his clothes, but he felt hot all over and like he wanted to  _ pounce _ or something.

“I mean, is that ok?” Luke suddenly looked unsure.

“Uh, yeah… I mean - yeah.” Reggie took a deep breath and tried to reign himself in. Luke pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and that was it, Reggie was done.

He stepped into Luke’s space and grabbed him by the collar of his own stupid shirt, mashing their mouths together. Luke made a noise of surprise, but kissed him back eagerly, opening his mouth for Reggie’s tongue. Reggie couldn’t stop his hands moving, sliding from his collar, down his arms, then up under the white tee he was wearing underneath.

“Is this mine too?” He tore his mouth from Luke’s and panted, staring down at the shirt.

“Um, yes?”

“Fuck,” Reggie hissed, and tilted Luke’s head back to bite at his neck. Luke groaned and clutched at Reggie’s hips as Reggie sucked at his throat.

“Jesus, Reg. Where did this come from?”

“I don’t know.” He felt ravenous, wild. He sucked a little path up Luke’s neck and nibbled at his jaw.

“Well, I guess I need to wear your clothes more often,” Luke said, then hissed as Reggie bit down harder on his jaw.


	19. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #15&16\. “I’m right here.” & “Can you just please hold me?” Alex/Willie (anon note: Maybe Willie comforting Alex, he’s having a crappy day with his anxiety and Willie is being the amazing comforting boyfriend that he is)

“Alex? Are you ok?” Willie rushed over to where Alex was hunched over on the couch, hands spread over his face. 

“It’s just a bad day,” he muttered. “Everything’s too much.”

“I’m right here. What do you need?”

“Can you please just hold me?” Alex’s voice was ragged and Willie pulled him up so he could wrap his arms around him. Alex grabbed at him, holding him tight and Willie rubbed slow circles over his back. Alex dragged in jagged breaths, and Willie focused on his own breathing, aiming for long slow breaths, hoping that Alex would match him. It seemed to take an eternity, but soon Alex’s breathing calmed and Willie realised he was shaking.

“Come here,” he murmured, pulling Alex with him as he lay back. Alex sprawled out over him, still hiding his face in Willie’s neck. “You’re ok. Deep breaths. Everything’s ok.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Willie could feel Alex’s lips move against his neck and shivered. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just tickles.”

Alex lifted his head and looked at him, then dropped his head again and pressed his lips to Willie’s neck. He hummed, low, and it vibrated right through Willie, making him shudder again.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be comforting you.”

“I’m comforted. Very comforted.” Alex’s lips were so soft against his skin. Willie started as Alex’s tongue touched his throat, tracing a small circle there. His breath quickened, and he grabbed fistfuls of Alex’s shirt as Alex licked a longer line up his neck. 

“Alex,” he murmured.

“Mmm?” Alex scraped his teeth lightly across Willie’s pulse point, and Willie shuddered. He could feel Alex’s smile. 

He tugged Alex up by the shirt and pressed their mouths together. Alex hummed again and kissed him back, deep, sliding his tongue against Willie’s.

“Well, as long as you’re not upset anymore,” he said, amused.

“Definitely not.” Alex leaned in for another kiss.


	20. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [annabelle36](https://annabelle36.tumblr.com/): Fluff #28. “Can I stay here tonight?” Alex/Willie. (Prompter note: Bed sharing with sleepy kisses and cuddles 😍 thanks)

Alex sighed and turned the page in his book. He wasn’t really reading, but he wasn’t quite tired enough to go to sleep and he was hoping the book would make him sleepy. 

A knock at the window made him jump, and the book tumbled from his hands. 

“Damn.” He crawled out of bed and picked up the book, setting it on his bedside table. He shoved the stubborn window up, wincing at the loud scraping noise it made, and jumped back when a head of long messy brown hair poked in. “Willie?”

“Hey, Alex.” Willie grinned, tumbling through the window.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh you know, I was in the neighbourhood.”   
“Willie.”

Willie sighed. “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course, just… what’s going on?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you.” He crowded Alex up against his chest of drawers and kissed him softly.

“Ok, come on.” Alex pulled him over to his bed and they crawled in, Willie turning immediately to cuddle up to Alex.

“You’re ok, though, right?”

“Mmm,” Willie hummed, pressing his face into Alex’s neck. Alex wrapped his arm around him and brushed his hair back, combing some of the tangles from his long hair. Willie purred, nuzzling against his throat. “You’re so warm.”

Alex huffed a laugh and stroked his hair until Willie’s breathing evened out and switched off his light, holding Willie close as he drifted off.


	21. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #5. “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.” Luke/Reggie. (anon note: home is where my horse is being about Luke anybody? 👀)
> 
> Here is a link to [Home is Where my Horse is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVNZ-qpDa9U&ab_channel=JeremyShada) by Jeremy Shada (Reggie), which is where I got the line “I just get on my horse and ride”. Which I now know, after rewatching the video, I got wrong. (Also I super cannot get over Jeremy Shada’s hair in that video)

"I just get on my horse and ride, huh?" Luke asked, scanning Reggie's song lyrics.

"It's like, a metaphor."

"A metaphor," Luke said flatly.

"Yes, Luke, I know you know what a metaphor is."

"So, it's about wanting to ride me, is it?"

Reggie choked and coughed. "Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

Luke laughed. " You're the one who wrote it, dude."

"Not about that!" 

Luke grinned and slipped his arms around Reggie's waist. "Maybe it was subconscious then."

Reggie rolled his eyes. "It was  _ meant _ to be about how much I love you and how home stopped being a place when you entered my life."

"It's still about that. It's just also about how much you want my dick!"

Reggie shoved him away. "Ugh, I hate you. I take back the song. It's not about you, it's about Alex."

"You want to ride Alex?"

Alex chose that moment to walk into the garage. "Woah, woah, I did  _ not _ want to hear that!" 

"Luke, shut the fuck up!"

"What are you guys even talking about?"

"Here, read Reggie's new song, 'Home is where my horse is'. He said it's about me." 

Alex scanned the song. "I just get on my horse and ride?"

"EXACTLY." Luke exclaimed.

"I hate you both."

"No you don't. You wrote a whole song about how much you love me." Luke pulled Reggie in and pressed their mouths together.

"Against my better judgement."

"You have better judgement?" Alex asked.

Reggie glared at him.


	22. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #42. “Darling I love you and all, but please step out of the kitchen.” Luke/Julie/Reggie.

"Gah!" Reggie yelled as the knife slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor.

"Darling, I love you and all, but please step out of the kitchen." Julie grabbed his hips and steered him out of the room, pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning back to the kitchen.

Reggie pouted after her and Luke wrapped his arms around his waist and cuddled him.

"She kicked me out too," he muttered.

"Yeah, because you're both useless. I can't trust you not to accidentally amputate a limb or something." 

"A whole limb? Is that even possible?" Reggie asked.

"I'm sure you'd find a way," Julie said grimly.

They watched silently for a while, admiring the easy, capable way she prepared the ingredients. Finally she put the dish in the oven and walked over to them. She kissed each of them and smiled sweetly.

"Ok, now you can clean up."


	23. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #20. “Is that vodka? At 7 in the morning?” Alex/Willie. (anon note: Alex is the one drinking.)

“Is that vodka? At 7 in the morning?”

“Yup. Breakfast of champions,” Alex slurred, then giggled.

“How much have you had?” Willie pulled the bottle from Alex’s hands, and Alex tried to grab it back, swaying dangerously off the edge of the couch.

“Not ‘nough.”

"No, I definitely think you've had enough." Willie looked around and put the bottle out of reach. Alex whined and flopped over on the couch.

"Party pooper."

"Where's the party?"

"Right here!" Alex did a wobbly crotch chop and dissolved into giggles. Willie raised his eyebrows and went to get a glass of water.

“Here, drink this.”

“What is it?” Alex stared at it blearily.

“Another drink. Quick, you gotta chug it.”

Alex grabbed the glass and gulped it down. “Tastes funny.”

“Want another one?”

“Ok.” Alex downed the second glass and sat back with a sigh. Willie filled the glass again and put it on the table, then sat down next to Alex.

“Feeling better now?”

“Mmm.” Alex dropped his head onto Willie’s shoulder. “You’re pretty.”

Willie snorted.

“So pretty.” Alex haphazardly patted Willie’s hair and pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, you’re pretty too. Pretty messy.”

Alex burst out laughing and slapped Willie’s knee. “Pretty  _ and _ funny.” He squeezed Willie’s knee then started sliding his hand up Willie’s thigh. Willie dropped his hand on top of Alex to keep him from going any higher. 

“You are way too drunk for this. How about we have a little nap and we’ll see how you feel later.”

“But I don’t want a nap.” Alex pouted. Willie pressed a light kiss to his mouth and lay down, pulling Alex down next to him.

“Let’s just close our eyes and lay here for a bit then. I’m tired.”

“Aww, are you? Ok.” Alex wriggled so he was pressed right up against Willie and snuggled into his shoulder. Willie lay there quietly and waited for Alex to pass out. It didn’t take too long. He sighed and stroked Alex’s hair away from his face and wondered what had prompted this bout of early morning drinking. Hopefully nothing too bad.


	24. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #35. “I just want to be there for you.” Alex/Willie. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the [previous ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068114/chapters/68765079).

“So,” Willie started. Alex groaned. “What happened this morning?”

“Nothing happened.” Alex took a swig of water and clutched at his head.

“So you just decided to drink in the early morning for no reason.”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Alex.”

“Willie.”

“I just want to be there for you,” he said softly. He hated how vulnerable his voice sounded.

Alex groaned again and pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes. 

“My parents found out about you and they want to kick me out.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I didn’t - don’t - know what to do and I just started spiraling, and drinking seemed like the best way to stop that from happening.” Alex exhaled slowly and dropped his head back on the couch.

“Or you could have, you know, called me.”

“Yeah well. Hindsight and all.”

“You know none of us would let you just live on the streets, right? Me, Luke, Reggie, the Molina’s, we’d all take you in in a heartbeat. My parents wouldn’t mind. They know who I am and I’ve talked about you enough that they’ve been wanting to meet you. For a while, actually.” Willie rubbed his thumb over his arm, and Alex reached out and threaded their fingers together.

“Really?” Alex looked scared, and Willie squeezed his hand.

“Of course. I want you to meet them. But I know it’s a big deal moving in - coming to live with us. We should talk to the band, we can figure it out together.” Willie hoped his slip wasn’t too obvious, but he had been thinking about it. Thinking about what it’d be like to get their own place, just him and Alex. But it was still too new, and they were so young, and he didn’t want to scare Alex away. 

“I’d like to meet your parents. We should figure that out. Along with my living situation.” Alex sighed and pulled Willie into his arms. “I’m glad you found me. I’m sure this hangover would have been much worse if you hadn’t forced me to drink all that water.”

“Oh you remember that, do you?” Willie laughed.

“I do. I also remember calling you pretty.” Alex snickered as Willie blushed. “Because you are. So pretty.” He stroked Willie’s hair, pulling at a lock and twirling it around his fingers. 

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I do.”


	25. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #9. “You took all the pillows so I’m using you as one.” Luke/Reggie.

Reggie dropped on the bed next to Luke with his head on Luke’s stomach. He shuffled around, knocking his skull painfully into Luke’s ribs, then settled with a sigh.

“Comfortable?” Luke asked, amused. He rubbed at his sore ribs. 

“Well, you took all the pillows, so I’m using you as one.”

“You could have just… asked for one?” Luke said, dropping his hand onto Reggie’s head. He idly pet Reggie’s hair.

“But then you wouldn’t be playing with my hair,” Reggie said, like it was obvious. Luke laughed and tugged a chunk, then continued to card his fingers through the soft strands. Reggie made a soft noise and rubbed his face against Luke's stomach.

"You're comfortable," Reggie commented, turning so he was on his side, looking up at Luke as he kept running his fingers through Reggie's hair.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service."

Reggie smiled sweetly and laid his hand on Luke's chest, drawing small circles with his fingers. Soon his hand relaxed and he fell asleep and Luke watched his face soften, still stroking his hair.


	26. Luke/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #28. “Can I stay here tonight?” Luke/Alex

Luke’s house was dark by the time Alex found himself standing outside, but as he made his way around to Luke’s window, he could see the soft glow of his lamp shining out. He was glad he didn’t have to wake Luke up for this.

He knocked on the window as quietly as he could, watching Luke’s head jerk up at the sound. He blinked owlishly at Alex, then stood and opened the window.

“Alex? What’s going on?”

“Can I stay here tonight?” Alex asked as he crawled through Luke’s window. His foot caught on the sill and he stumbled into the room. Luke’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in hard against his body, then settled him back on his own feet.

Luke looked at him questioningly, and Alex shrugged and looked away. 

“Hey, come on. Tell me what’s going on.”

“My parents - “ His voice cracked and he swallowed. “They found out. Found some stupid magazine I knew I shouldn’t have kept in the house. I don’t know if they meant forever but they told me to get out.”

“Alex.” Luke’s voice was raw and he stepped in slowly, reaching out for Alex, and it was as if he’d opened the floodgates, and Alex couldn’t hold it inside anymore. He sobbed, so loud in the quiet of the room, and Luke hugged him tightly, pulling his head down to Luke’s shoulder with a firm hand on the back of his neck.

He clung to Luke and sobbed until his thoat ached and his eyes throbbed. When he’d finally cried himself out, Luke steered him to the bed and sat him down, then disappeared for a moment. When he returned he gently wiped Alex’s face with a wet washcloth, soothing his sore and puffy eyes. Then he crawled into his bed and pulled Alex down, curling around Alex’s back and holding him tight. 

“It’s ok. Well, it’s not ok, obviously. But we’ll figure something out if they really did mean forever. But maybe it was just the shock and they’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, that sounds likely.” Alex knew how his parents felt about people like him. But he also knew how much his parents cared about their reputation, and throwing Alex out would raise more questions than they’d want to deal with. They’d only have to stick it out for another year, and then Alex moving out would be seen as something normal.

“Well, whatever happens, you know we’re here for you. Me, Reggie and Bobby. We’ll figure it out.”

Alex sighed. “I know. I just. I knew it would come out eventually, that I’d have to deal with it. But I didn’t know just how awful it would be. They’ll never look at me the same way again. They’ll never lo-” Alex bit down on the words.

Luke held him tighter, and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Alex appreciated that he didn’t try to argue, didn’t try to convince Alex that he was wrong. They both knew better.

Alex could hardly keep his eyes open any longer and he laced his fingers with Luke’s over his stomach. Luke squeezed his hand and they drifted off together.

Even if his homelife was going to be terrible for the foreseeable future, at least he had Luke, and the band.


	27. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #12. “Could you say that again?” “Were you not listening?” “No I was, I just like hearing your voice.” Alex/Luke/Reggie.
> 
> (anon note: so how about for a prompt, whatever one(s) on the list that you like the most/want to write the most and whatever ship you want to write the most right now! you fulfilling others people suggestions are always wonderful but writing for yourself and to make yourself happy is just as important ❤️❤️)

“Could you say that again?” Reggie asked Luke, blinking up at him from where his head was in Alex’s lap.

“Weren’t you listening?” 

“No I was, I just like hearing your voice,” Reggie said earnestly, eyes wide.

“Oh, my god,” Alex groaned, cuffing Reggie on the side of his head. Reggie winced, but laughed anyway.

“You are such a dork,” Luke said wryly, but he leaned down and kissed Reggie softly. 

“I could listen to you for hours,” Reggie said sincerely, reaching up to play with the hair at the nape of Luke’s neck. Luke smiled at him fondly and kissed him again.

“Ugh,” Alex groused, and Luke pulled away from Reggie and pushed up on his knees to kiss Alex. 

“Don’t be such a grump. He’s sweet and you know it,  _ and _ you love it.”

“Do not,” Alex said petulantly. He looked down at Reggie, and Reggie was staring back at him, eyes at their widest, lower lip pouting out slightly. Alex spread his hand out over Reggie’s face so he didn’t have to see that any more. Reggie licked his fingers, and when Alex pulled his hand away with a curse, the look was back.

Luke laughed helplessly, and then stuck his fingers in Reggie’s ribs until he broke down laughing. 

“Thank you, Luke,” Alex said primly.

“I only did it because I can’t stand it when he makes that face. It’s too cute.”

Alex rolled his eyes, but smiled and leaned down to kiss Reggie himself. 

“Spiderman kiss!” Reggie cheered quietly.

“Why,” Alex said beseechingly. Why did he have to be in love with the two dorkiest, cutest people he’d ever met?

Reggie laughed. “You love it.”

He did. Damn everything, he really did.


	28. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #10. “Stop moving and let me braid your hair.” Alex/Willie.

“Ok, ok, now we  _ have _ to watch The Princess Bride! I can’t believe you guys never watched it when you were alive! It’s the best!” Willie wouldn’t stop moving, waving his hands and pushing up on his knees.

“Stop moving and let me braid your hair!” Alex commanded, pulling on Willie’s hair until he settled down. He tilted his head back and pouted at Alex, but he didn’t relent, combing his fingers through Willie’s hair, and separating a small section at the top of his hair into three parts. It was messy and imperfect, but Alex wove the pieces together, gathering up new sections as he moved toward the back of Willie’s head. 

“It didn’t really seem like my kind of movie,” Reggie said.

“It’s  _ everyone’s _ sort of movie,” Willie countered. “It has everything! A perfect love story, sword fights, an evil prince, and rodents of unusual size.  _ And _ it’s hilarious. ‘You seem a decent fellow, I hate to kill you. You seem a decent fellow, I hate to die’. Julie, Julie back me up!”

“Um… I’ve never seen it either.”

Willie looked scandalised. “You need to find it right now and put it on. This is an outrage.”

Alex plaited the last few strands of Willie’s hair into the braid and finished it off with a tie. He patted a few loose locks into place. “There.” He said, satisfied.

Willie touched the braid. “Thanks, babe.” He pushed himself up and turned around in the bracket of Alex’s knees to kiss him. 

“Aww, good job, Alex!” Julie exclaimed.

“I definitely need more practice,” Alex said critically, eyeing Willie’s hair.

“Well, I’m here any time, hot dog.”

“Aww, he’s blushing,” Luke cooed. 

“Shut up, Luke.”

Willie smiled and kissed him again. “You’re so cute.”

“Not as cute as you.”

Luke pretended to throw up and Julie smacked his arm.


	29. Luke/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst #39. “You just threw four years of friendship out the window.” Luke/Alex

Luke leaned in and pressed his mouth to Alex’s, effectively shutting him up. Then he pulled back just as quickly, clapping his hand over his mouth.

“You just threw four years of friendship out the window.”

Luke looked horrified, his hand still clamped over his mouth.

“Alex. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry please don’t be mad. Please don’t hate me.”

Alex stared at him for a moment.

“So why did you do it?”

“I don’t know! I just…” Luke sighed. “That’s a lie. I do know. I like you. I kinda have for a while. I wasn’t going to say anything, or do anything but then you just. You just look incredible when you’re passionate. I’m sorry. Can’t we just forget about it?”

Alex swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “No, I don’t think we can.”

Luke looked stricken. “Please - ”

“- If you let me finish. I don’t think we can because I… might like you too. I just thought it would be too weird and I was never going to say anything either.” Alex twisted his fingers together and didn’t look at Luke.

“Why would it be weird?”

“Ever since I came out… I was scared you guys would think I was a pervert or something. That I’d…”

“Alex. Being gay doesn’t make you a pervert.”

“That’s not what my parents would say.”

“Yeah, well your parents can go to hell.”

Alex laughed bitterly. “They’d think I was the one going to hell, actually.”

“Can I…? Can I touch you?”

Alex bit his lip and nodded and Luke pulled him into a hug.

“Your parents have it backwards. Being gay won’t send you to hell. It doesn’t make you a bad person.” He squeezed Alex carefully and leaned back so he could look Alex in the face.

Alex reluctantly looked him in the eye.

“Can I kiss you again? That first kiss wasn’t very good. I shouldn’t have taken you by surprise like that.”

“I’m kind of glad you did, though.” He leaned in slowly and kissed Luke, just a dry brush of lips. It was crazy how it made his stomach flip. 

“Me too.” Luke grinned, and tilted his head to kiss him again.


	30. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fpvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpvs): Fluff #31 (“I’m never going to leave you. I promise.”) Luke/Reggie ((but make it Angst if that aligns with this week's muses))
> 
> This is accidentally extremely angsty and contains canon deaths.

“I’m never going to leave you. I promise.”

Luke’s words echoed around Reggie’s head as he lay, choking on his own vomit, watching the blue and red lights of the ambulance flash above him. 

He turned his head, achingly slow, every movement like a knife to his gut, to look over at Luke as he convulsed, once, twice, and stopped moving altogether. 

He wanted to scream and shout  _ you said you’d never leave me _ , but he couldn’t seem to form any words at all, couldn’t summon the breath even if his mouth wasn’t full of bile.

Something touched his arm, and he looked over to see Alex, who’s eyes were full of terror and pain, and he summoned just enough strength to link their fingers together. 

His vision darkened, his strength all gone, and he knew he was dying.

_ This is it _ , he thought.  _ Luke _ .


	31. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fpvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpvs): Angst, #46 (“I can’t keep playing pretend.”) Alex/Luke/Reggie.
> 
> So my brain switched the two prompts from S in my brain, and this one is fluffy fluff. It also makes me wish I could draw, so I could draw Luke in this outfit.

“I can’t keep playing pretend.” Alex said, dropping in a chair dramatically.

“Ok, ok, we can stop role playing now, if it really bothers you.” Reggie rolled his eyes and dropped his head against the back of the couch.

“But I was having fun.” Luke pouted, popping his hip and settling a hand on it. His tiny cheerleading skirt swirled around his muscular thighs and Reggie followed the movement with his eyes. 

“Well, at the very least you should keep the outfit on,” Reggie said. Luke grinned at him and sashayed over to him, dropping to his knees over Reggie’s lap.

“You like that, huh?”

Reggie bit his lip and ran his hands up Luke’s thighs, under the hem of the skirt. Luke shivered and braced his hands on Reggie’s shoulders.

“Ok, I guess the outfit can stay.” Alex relented.

Reggie grinned over at Alex and traced swirling shapes over Luke’s thighs. Luke’s fingers tightened reflexively on his shoulders and his thighs trembled. 

“Like what you see?” He glanced over his shoulder at Alex and shook his hips so the skirt fluttered around him again. Alex’s eyes darkened and he nodded. “Should I do a little cheer?”

“You can do whatever you like,” Reggie said fervently, making Luke laugh. 

“Ok,” he purred. “I’ll do what I like.” He leaned in and kissed Reggie slowly, arching his back. Alex made a low noise and Luke giggled against Reggie’s mouth. 

“Jesus,” Alex sighed.


	32. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #12. “Come back to bed. Please.” + dealer's choice #41 “Do you trust me?” or #47 “I wasn’t lying when i told you that I loved you.” Luke/Reggie.
> 
> I only managed the first prompt for this one.

“Come back to bed. Please.” Reggie tried not to whine.

“Hang on, I just gotta get this line down.” Luke hummed and jotted a few words down, then scribbled something out and wrote something new. 

“Why couldn’t you do that over here?” Reggie asked, when Luke crossed something out for the fifth time.

“Because I know you’d distract me. Just hang on.”

Reggie whined and kicked his legs. He needed Luke cuddles and he needed them now. 

Luke scribbled faster and hummed a few more bars, then finally dropped his pen into the journal and shut it. 

“Finally!” Reggie cheered, stretching his arms out and making gimme motions with his hands. Luke smiled and wandered over, crawling into the bed and into Reggie’s arms. Reggie twisted and tugged Luke so he was half on top of him and sighed contentedly. Luke forced his hands under Reggie’s shoulders and cuddled into him, pressing his face into Reggie’s neck.

“Mmm, perfect.”


	33. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst #28. “Move out of my way before I make you.” Alex/Willie.

“Move out of my way before I make you.”

“No, Alex. Just stop,” Willie begged, pushing at Alex’s chest. Alex shook him off.

“I have to finish this. Someone has to stop him.”

“What makes you think you’ll be able to?”

“We got out of his stupid club and got rid of his stamps, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, you seem to be forgetting the operative word “we” in there. You, Luke, Reggie  _ and _ Julie. Do you really think one ghost will be enough to stop Caleb?”

“I have to try. I can’t stand the thought of how many people he’s done this to. I can’t stand thinking about how he did it to  _ you _ .” Alex’s voice cracked and he clenched his fists at his sides.

“And I can’t stand the thought of you being erased from existence! Just stop and think for a moment.” 

“I’ve been thinking too much. I always think too much. I need to  _ do _ something.”

“I know. I understand how you feel. But getting yourself killed - properly killed - is not the answer. Please.” 

Alex wavered and Willie grabbed his hands.

“We can do this. I know we can. But we need to do it together. All of us.” He shook Alex’s hands a little. 

Alex softened and twisted his hands so he could lace their fingers together. “Ok,” he sighed.

“Ok.”


	34. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #4, “Kiss me.” Alex/Willie.

“Kiss me.”

Alex blinked at Willie, his cheeks flushing with heat.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.” Willie grinned. He stepped in closer. “Kiss me.”

Alex swallowed and it made an audible noise. Willie’s grin widened. 

“I… I…” Alex stammered. 

“Don’t have a breakdown on me.” Willie settled his hands on Alex’s hips and pulled him in close. He suddenly looked shy. “Don’t you want to?”

Alex blinked rapidly again, feeling like his face was about to burst into flames. He knew he couldn’t make anything coherent come out of his mouth so he stopped trying, and leaned down to press his mouth to Willie’s. Willie’s fingers dug into the soft flesh above his hips as they stood kissing, just a light press of lips. Alex didn’t even realise his eyes had closed until Willie pulled back and he blinked them open.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” Willie murmured.

“You have?”

Willie rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, Alex. Pretty much since we met.”

Alec leaned down and kissed Willie again, this time opening his mouth slightly and licking just lightly across the seam of Willie’s lips. Willie gasped and opened his mouth, meeting Alex’s tongue with his own and lifting one hand to cradle the back of Alex’s head. 

Alex lost track of time, losing himself in the soft warmth of Willie’s mouth.

When they parted the second time, Alex pressed his forehead to Willie’s and held him there as they caught their breath.

“Well, I’m glad I said something. A guy could die old and grey waiting for you to make a move.”

“Willie. We’re already dead.”

“The point still stands.” He pushed up on his toes and kissed Alex again, and Alex wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight.


	35. Carrie/Flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #50. “Stay.”. Carrie/Flynn

Flynn gathered her belongings from her locker, checking to make sure she had everything she needed for the weekend. She was late leaving, and the halls were deserted, small sounds echoing oddly through the school. 

She made her way toward the entrance, already dreaming about her bed and how nice it would be to just lay down for a while and forget about everything. She stopped and cocked her head as a new sound caught her attention. It sounded like crying. 

She followed the sound and peered around the doorway into a darkening classroom. There on the floor across from her was Carrie, hunched over her drawn up knees, shoulder shaking. 

Flynn tried to step back quietly and sneak away, but her shoe squeaked on the shiny linoleum floor and Carrie’s head whipped up. 

“Sorry, I… I’m just leaving.”

Carrie sighed and wiped her eyes. “Stay.”

“Wh-what?”

Carrie’s jaw tightened and she seemed to be steeling herself. “Stay,” she said, louder. Flynn stepped into the room uncertainly, and made her way over to Carrie. She slid down the wall next to Carrie, and copied her position. Carrie scooted closer and leaned on Flynn, who stiffened slightly, then forced herself to relax and wrapped her arm gently around Carrie’s shoulders.

Flynn wasn’t sure what to say now, so she stayed silent and just let Carrie lean on her as she calmed.

“Thanks,” Carrie said quietly. “I know I’m not -” 

“Yeah.” Flynn tentatively stroked her hair, then Carrie sat up and got to her feet. She held out a hand for Flynn. Flynn pulled herself up and they headed out of the school. Carrie knocked their shoulders together when they got outside.

“See you later.”

“Bye.” Flynn bit her lip and watched Carrie walk away and wondered if that meant something had changed.


	36. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [millie-andrews-rose](https://millie-andrews-rose.tumblr.com/): Angst #43. “I don’t need help! I need an end to this pain.” Alex/Willie. Can Alex say that if that’s alright but can there also be the fluff number 4 too. “Kiss me.”  
> (This is not angsty at all. And I used both prompts.)

“I don’t need help! I need an end to this pain.”

“Jeez, Alex, dramatic much?” Willie rolled his eyes, and watched Alex hopping around, clutching his foot.

“My toe is  _ broken _ and you simply do not care,” Alex wailed. Willie took a deep breath and grabbed Alex by the shoulders and guided him over to the couch. He pulled Alex’s feet into his lap and peeled his sock off. The toe in question was barely even red and Willie brought it up and pressed a small kiss to it.

“Did you just kiss my toe?” Alex asked, revolted. Willie looked at him, and he’d scrunched his nose up in disgust, staring at Willie. 

“I was trying to make you feel better!”

“By kissing my toe? That’s just… unhygienic.”

Willie took a deep breath and tried to remind himself how much he liked Alex. Alex frowned and looked at his toe again. 

“It still hurts,” he pouted.

“Well, I’ve done everything I can. You’re just going to have to suffer, I guess.”

“Kiss me.”

“You just said it was gross that I kissed your toe.”

Alex leaned over and wiped Willie’s mouth with his sleeve. “All better.” He beamed. Willie resisted rolling his eyes again, looping his arm around Alex’s neck and dragging him in close. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” he murmured, and kissed Alex softly. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Alex grinned against his mouth and kissed him again.


	37. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [julesdreambox](http://julesdreambox.tumblr.com): General #11. “Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” Alex/Willie

Willie drifted slowly awake, warm and content. He became aware of arms wrapped around him, soft breaths ruffling his hair in time with the rise and fall of the chest he was resting on.

“Mmm,” he murmured, pressing his face into Alex’s hoodie.

“Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” Alex asked fondly. He brushed Willie’s hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

“Do I?”

“Yep. It was nonsensical, but very cute.” Alex was still stroking his hair behind his ear and Willie would have purred if he was able. 

“How long was I asleep?”

“Long enough to put my legs to sleep,” Alex chuckled, twitching his legs under Willie’s. Willie moved to slide off Alex and let him up, but Alex held on tight. “No, don’t move.”

“But your legs.”

“I don’t care.”

Willie tilted his head back to look at Alex, and Alex met him halfway, fitting their mouths together. Alex kissed him long and slow, and pressed little kisses to the side of his mouth before leaning back with a sigh. Willie snuggled back into Alex’s chest and let his eyes drift closed again.


	38. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [averyharrypotterlife](http://averyharrypotterlife.tumblr.com): General #49“Have you been sleeping?” and #50 “I didn’t know where else to go.”. Alex/Reggie.

“Reg.” Reggie looked up blearily at Alex, and knuckled at his eye.

“Hey, Alex,” he tried for cheerful, but he sounded strained even to his own ears. 

“Have you been sleeping?”

“Sure, why do you ask?” Reggie’s body betrayed him, and his jaw cracked on a wide yawn.

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Wow, straight to my face, too.”

Reggie frowned. “Huh?” Nothing felt quite real, and he couldn’t understand what Alex was saying.

“Lying? Right to my face.” Alex softened as Reggie yawned again, and he reached down to pull Reggie to his feet. “Come on.” 

He led Reggie to the couch and pushed him down so he was pressed against the back of the couch, then settled in front of him, caging Reggie in with his body. 

“We’re going to have a nice little nap right now. Then you can come and stay at my place so I can make sure you sleep.”

Reggie nodded mindlessly, eyes already falling closed with Alex pressed up against him, pillowing his head on Alex’s arm. He felt Alex press a soft kiss to his forehead as the world slipped away.

***

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Reggie looked so forlorn that Alex pulled him into his arms immediately.

“You can always come here, you know that.”

“It was just so quiet and lonely at my house with my parents away. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“I’m glad you came.” Alex reassured him, steering him inside

“You’re a good friend,” Reggie said as Alex shut the door to his room and turned back to him. He pushed up on his toes and pressed a light kiss to Alex’s mouth. Alex froze and stared at him, and Reggie’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry - I -”

Alex ignored his stammering and grabbed him, pulling him in and fitting their mouths together before Reggie could work himself up further. Reggie held himself stiff for a long moment, then practically melted in Alex’s arms, opening his mouth for Alex’s tongue. They kissed for a long while, just exploring each other’s mouths until Reggie pulled back panting.

His cheeks were hectic red and his lips were swollen and Alex wanted to pull him right back in and make him forget he even needed to breathe.

“Well,” Reggie said. Alex grinned at him, and Reggie wound his arms around Alex’s neck. “I certainly wasn’t expecting that.”

“Me neither. So uh, what now?” Now that he was thinking, Alex felt his anxiety rise.

“Well first things let lay down, I think it’ll be much easier when you’re not towering over me.” Reggie smiled cheekily. Alex growled a little and pushed him back until his legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit. He scooted back and reclined on Alex’s pillows with a slightly suggestive smirk on his face. Alex chewed on his lip and crawled onto the bed, shoving down the butterflies in his stomach as he bracketed Reggie’s hips with his knees and steadied himself with a hand on his pillow.

Reggie was watching him with interest, his eyes dark, and lifted his hands to settle them on Alex’s waist. Alex shivered involuntarily at the touch and leaned down to kiss Reggie again.

Then Reggie yawned, and covered his mouth, looking mortified. 

“I’m sorry. I must be more tired than I thought.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alex rolled onto his side and pulled Reggie into his arms. Reggie kissed him softly and snuggled into his arms, tucking his head under Alex’s chin. Within minutes his breathing slowed and Alex felt himself drifting off, content.


	39. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not from the list of prompts. Anon ask: _totally understand if you don't wanna fill this prompt since it's not part of the list n stuff, but I was just thinking about like, Reggie+Luke getting all hot and heavy and one of them getting nervous because they've never done stuff past kissing before and the other is very understanding and sweet about it and they just end up cuddling instead. <3_

“Luke,” Reggie sighed, his hands bunching Luke’s shirt up as he ran them up Luke’s sides. Luke’s knees tightened around Reggie’s hips as he scraped his teeth over the pulse point in Reggie’s jaw, and Reggie’s hips bucked without his permission, forcing a groan out of him as his crotch rubbed against Luke’s.

Luke inhaled sharply and bit down, rolling his hips down onto Reggie’s and they both moaned at the feeling. 

“Fuck,” Luke pulled back and dragged in a breath, steadying himself with his hands on Reggie’s shoulders. Reggie stroked his fingers down Luke’s sides soothingly and tilted his head back, waiting for Luke to kiss him again.

Luke shivered and sat back on Reggie’s knees, hunching in on himself.

“Are you ok?” Reggie squeezed his hips gently.

“Um. I don’t know.” Luke muttered. 

“Do you want to stop? We can stop.” Reggie brushed the hair off Luke’s forehead.

“Um… yeah. Is that ok?”

“Luke. Of course it’s ok. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to… it’s. It’s just a bit too much.”

Reggie guided Luke off his lap and pulled him around until his back was pressed to Reggie’s chest. “It’s ok. We can go as slow as you like.”

Luke sighed and relaxed into him, pulling Reggie’s arms around his middle and lacing their fingers together. 

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I mean it. Everyone has different limits. I want you to be comfortable.” Reggie pressed a kiss to the side of Luke’s head, and Luke snuggled into him. 

“You’re the best.”


	40. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #16. “Can you just please hold me?” Alex/Willie.  
> Anon: _I really loved that luke/Reggie one where they was getting hot and heavy but luke didn’t want to continue. Could I ask for something similar for Willex? I don’t mean to steal an idea but I think it would be perfect for them. Them getting hot and heavy and then Alex’s anxiety stops him and he’s close to a panic attack and can’t carry on._
> 
> My note: Yes, let me cockblock everyone. On purpose (rather than trying to write myself out of a situation _I_ got myself in).

Alex twirled a piece of Willie’s hair in his fingers as Willie smiled and leaned in to kiss him, sucking on Alex’s bottom lip teasingly.

He pulled Willie in closer and lay back, Willie following easily, settling between his legs and pressing their chests together. He could feel Willie’s heartbeat throb against his own as it picked up, Willie’s breathing coming faster as he nibbled on Alex’s lip. 

He tried to lose himself in the sensations, Willie’s body so warm and heavy on top of his own, his mouth slick and perfect as he slid their tongues together. He trailed his fingertips up under Willie’s shirt, feeling his muscles bunch and shift under his skin as he kissed Alex deeply. Willie rolled his hips down with purpose and Alex arched underneath him, skin sparking with sensation, all the blood rushing away from his head and leaving him dizzy with want.

But he couldn’t lose himself entirely, and his brain was ramping up the anxiety, his gut roiling with it. He pushed it away again, flattening his palm on the dip at the small of Willie’s back, perfect for his hand. 

He kissed Willie hungrily, trying to block everything out but the feeling of his mouth, his tongue sliding so perfectly against Alex’s, his fingers rubbing tiny circles on Alex’s neck.

But he couldn’t. He pulled his mouth away from Willie’s with a gasp, and tried to suck in more air. It felt like there was no oxygen in the room and he started to feel light headed.

“Alex, are you ok?” Willie looked down at him, concern written across his face.

“I can’t,” he tried to suck in another breath and choked. Willie scrambled off him and pulled him up, settling on the couch and jumping up to grab a glass of water. 

“Shhh, it’s ok,” Willie murmured, petting Alex’s hair tentatively.

“Can you please hold me?” Alex managed to choke out. Willie instantly enfolded him in his arms, pulling Alex’s head to rest on his shoulder and stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry,” Alex muttered later, his breathing back to normal and his heart mostly settled.

“Everything’s fine. You just need to tell me before it gets that bad.”

“I thought I could get over it,” Alex mumbled into Willie’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to get over it. I’d rather just cuddle forever than have you panic like that, ever again.”

“Well, I don’t want that, but maybe we can go a little slower.”

Willie pressed a small kiss to his mouth. “Good. And tell me when it starts getting too much, no matter what we’re doing.”

“Ok.”


	41. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General 41 - “Do you trust me?” Luke/Julie/Reggie.  
> My note: Imagine if the boys could poof Julie along with them.

“Do you trust me?” Luke asked Julie, grabbing hers and Reggie’s hands.

Julie nodded and smiled, gripping his hand a little tighter as he poofed them away. She gasped and grabbed his arm with her other hand as they appeared on top of the Hollywood sign.

“Wow!” she gasped, gazing out across the city. Luke shared a smile with Reggie as Reggie snuggled up on his other side. The sun was setting, painting the city in oranges and pinks. 

“It’s beautiful,” Julie sighed, resting her head on Luke’s shoulder.

“The best thing about being ghosts is getting to these sorts of places so easily,” Reggie murmured, putting his arm around Luke’s waist so he could brush his fingers against Julie’s side. She looked over at him and dropped her hand to tangle their fingers together. 

“Thank you.” She tilted her head back and looked up at Luke and he bent to kiss her softly.

He sat down, pulling them down with him, and they watched the sun set, the colours shifting to purples, blues and grey.


	42. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #25. “Your hair is really soft.” Alex/Willie.

“Your hair is really soft,” Alex murmured, combing his fingers through Willie’s hair slowly.

Willie smiled against his chest. “Thanks. That feels nice.”

“You know, usually with guys and long hair it’s all greasy and gross, but yours is so clean and soft.” Alex tucked a few wayward strands behind his ear. Willie laughed. 

“Yeah, they think that tying it up makes it ok, but it’s still gross.”

“Exactly.”

Willie slipped his hand across Alex’s belly and touched the strip of skin where his shirt had ridden up slightly. Alex shivered slightly and his stomach muscles tightened and relaxed. 

“That tickles.”

“Mmm.” Willie pushed his shirt up further and splayed his fingers over the smooth skin he exposed. Alex huffed a quiet laugh and twirled a piece of Willie’s hair in his fingers, then used the end to tickle Willie’s nose. 

Willie snorted and shook his head. “Hey!”

“It’s only fair.”

“Hmm,” Willie hummed, then traced his finger around Alex’s belly button. “Still fair?”

Alex’s stomach tensed, and he tickled Willie’s nose again. “Sure.”

“Ok. I don’t want to escalate this.” He flattened his hand over Alex’s belly again and Alex resumed stroking his hair. 

“Good choice.” Alex dropped a kiss on Willie’s forehead, and Willie was tempted to tickle him again. He forced the urge down and rubbed his face against Alex’s chest, and sighed happily. 


	43. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lya-jatp12](https://lya-jatp12.tumblr.com/): Angst #50. “I’m sorry I’m not enough for you.” Alex/Reggie. (with a happy ending)

“I’m sorry I’m not enough for you.” Reggie pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“What are you talking about?” Alex sat down next to him, but carefully didn’t touch him. 

“Ever since you met Willie you can’t stop talking about him. And I get it. He’s perfect.”

“Do you know what I do the whole time I’m with Willie? I talk about you. I’m sure he’s regretting telling me to follow him so I could ask him more questions.”

Reggie turned his head so he could look at Alex. His eyes were shiny with tears and red rimmed. “Really?”

“Reggie. I’m sorry if I made you feel neglected. Willie _is_ great, but he’s not you. We’re just hanging out and having fun. But I love you, and only you.” Now Alex put his arm around Reggie’s shoulders and pulled him in close. Reggie flailed as he was pulled off balance, and dropped his feet to the floor so he could snuggle into Alex’s embrace. 

“I love you too. Please don’t leave me for Willie’s perfect hair and cheekbones.”

“Well, I can’t promise I won’t look, but I’m definitely not leaving you.” 

Reggie laughed wetly and clung to Alex’s hoodie. 

“Looking is fine. I definitely can’t blame you for that.”

“Thank goodness,” Alex sighed. Reggie giggled and lifted his head to kiss Alex softly. Alex curved his hand around Reggie’s jaw and kissed him back carefully, trying to show him exactly how he felt.


	44. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #17. “I’m pretty sure they’re my soulmates.”. Luke/Julie/Reggie (lyrics from State of Grace by Taylor Swift)

_ and I never saw you coming, and I’ll never be the same. _

*

“Alex, can I talk to you a minute?” Alex turned to look at Julie, who was twisting her fingers in the hem of her sweater.

“Sure, what’s up?” He tried a light tone, hoping to settle her nerves. She twisted her fingers even harder, then pulled them free with a soft hurt sound.

“I - you know how me and Luke and Reggie… I mean it’s nice. I care about them so much and I want -” She stopped and took a deep breath.

“You don’t want to break up with them do you? Is it too complicated?”

“No, it’s worse than that.” Julie pressed her hands to her eyes and took a shuddering breath. Alex reached out tentatively and took her hand. She grabbed it and held on tightly, and Alex pulled her in close. She leaned against him with a sigh, tucking her head under his chin. 

“It’s ok. Just tell me.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re my soulmates,” she said in a rush. “But you guys are dead, you’re ghosts! How can that be? How can anything really happen with them when you guys will never age, never change, but I…”

Alex rubbed his hand between her shoulder blades in slow circles. Julie sniffled and clung to him.

“It is complicated. But you saved us, Julie. You can touch us! I don’t know what’s going to happen, but no one ever does.” He wished he could find better words to convey how she had completely changed them, gave them something they didn’t even know was possible. 

“I know. Things change all the time. Bad things happen, as well as good but I. I just don’t know how to do this.”

“Maybe you need to stop thinking so much about what might happen and enjoy what you have now. I know that sounds pat, but sometimes it’s true. I mean, Willie’s still stuck with Caleb, but I’m not giving up on him. Caleb could probably snuff him out whenever he feels like it, but if there’s a chance…”

Julie sighed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. He returned the gesture and they stood there for a long moment.

“Thank you. I love you so much, you know that right?”

“I love you too. You really are the best thing that’s ever happened to us. And I know Luke and Reggie love you so much, they’d do anything for you.”

Julie tilted her head back to look at him. “I know, and that’s why this is so hard. What if they had the chance to cross over, properly, and they don’t because of me? I don’t want to keep them from where they’re meant to be.”

“I think you’ll find they’d say that wherever you are is where they’re meant to be.”

She huffed a laugh. “Yeah, they would say that.”

“So let them make their own decisions. That’s all you can do. Try to enjoy this while you can and don’t be afraid of what’s going to happen. It’ll happen whether you like it or not.”

“Ok.” Julie relaxed fully, and Alex pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. “Mmm, you’re very comfortable.”

“And that’s why Reggie always lays all over me when we watch movies.”

Julie laughed and squeezed him again.

*

_ love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right. _


	45. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lya-jatp12](http://lya-jatp12.tumblr.com): Fluff #30. “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.” and General #48. “I won’t hurt you.” Alex/Reggie.

“Reggie? You ok?” Alex touched his shoulder and Reggie started.

He’d been in his own world, thinking about the very person in front of him.

“I have to tell you something. I wasn’t going to, and I probably shouldn’t -” Alex laid a hand on his arm and smiled at him. Reggie took a deep breath. “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

Alex blinked, and opened and shut his mouth a few times.

“You don’t need to say anything, really it’s probably better if you don’t. You can now just go on and pretend I never said anything and I’ll do the same.”

“Reg.” Alex grabbed his arm again and shook it gently. “Just give me a second to process, ok?”

Reggie took another deep breath and nodded. Alex paced the length of the room, then returned to Reggie and caught his hand.

“Ok. This is going to sound like I’m making it up, because I know you, but I’m not, I promise.” His grip tightened on Reggie’s hands and Reggie bit his lip. “I feel exactly the same way. And I have for a long time. I thought I was being a creep, so I never would have said anything.”

“What? What do you mean, a creep?”

“When I came out… well, you know how complicated it was. I’ve been hearing my whole life how wrong it is and that anyone like me is a pervert. I didn’t want to be one of those… I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Dude. We would never think that of you. Even if you’d decided you had a crush on any one of us! Maybe if you had told me, I wouldn’t have been pining for so long!”

Alex laughed wearily. “Yeah, maybe.”

“I mean it. I just want you to be happy. I won’t hurt you, I never would,” Reggie said earnestly.

“I know. But sometimes you can’t know that until you’ve laid your cards on the table, and then it’s too late to take it back.”

“I know. I know. But we’ve known each other forever, no matter what happens, we can always be honest with each other. Well, starting now.” 

Alex laughed. “Yeah.”

“So uh, can I kiss you?” Reggie bit his lip again and looked up at Alex through his eyelashes. Alex’s lips quirked and he nodded shyly. Reggie set his hands on Alex’s waist, and Alex grabbed at his arms as Reggie leaned in and slowly pressed their mouths together. It was just a warm, gentle press of lips, but they were both breathing hard when they pulled back.

Reggie’s cheeks felt hot, and he couldn’t stop smiling, but he didn’t mind because Alex was smiling too, and he hadn’t let go.


	46. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #3. “I love you.” “You shouldn’t.” Alex/Luke/Reggie, 
> 
> (Anon note: possibly as a Reggie-centric angst? or if you’re still in a mood for the riskier writing, i wouldn’t be opposed, if you could work it that way.) _my note: not exactly angsty, not exactly risky, but a little bit of everything._

“I love you,” Luke said easily, leaning over to kiss Reggie’s cheek.

“You shouldn’t.”

“Oh my god, Reggie, you’re so dramatic.” Alex took the sting out of his words by wrapping Reggie up in his arms. He tucked Reggie’s head under his chin and held him until Reggie relaxed in his embrace. Reggie rubbed his face against Alex’s hoodie and sighed. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked softly.

“Nothing, I’m just…” Reggie’s mouth moved restlessly as he trailed off and Alex squeezed him. 

“Being ridiculous,” Luke finished for him, but he was already moving to cuddle up to Reggie, his hands ending up low on Alex’s hips as he sandwiched Reggie between them. 

“I’m not -”

“No, you’re just acting that way.” Luke cut him off and pressed his nose against the back of Reggie’s neck. Alex felt Reggie shiver in his arms. Alex rubbed a hand across his back, his knuckles dragging against Luke’s chest, and Luke’s fingers twitched on his hips. Alex moved his hands so they weren’t crushed between Luke and Reggie and put them on Luke’s sides, but because Luke was allergic to regular clothes, they ended up on his smooth, warm skin.

“Thanks, guys,” Reggie said, muffled against Alex’s hoodie. Alex started, ever so slightly, he’d been focused on the way he could feel Luke’s ribs expanding with each breath. 

“Maybe instead of being ridiculous you could just talk to us in the future.” Luke murmured, and Reggie shivered again.

“That tickles,” he complained, but he didn’t sound upset by it. Alex watched as Luke rubbed his nose over the nape of Reggie’s neck again and he wasn’t sure if Luke was trying to make up for the itching or not, because Reggie trembled at the touch. 

“Um,” Alex said intelligently. It suddenly felt very warm, and he dropped his hands from Luke’s sides and tried to pull away from Reggie, but Reggie clung to his jumper, and Luke’s fingers dug into his hips, just this side of painful.

“What are you doing? It’s group hug time,” Luke said pitifully. 

“I thought it was cheer up Reggie time, actually,” Alex replied, thankful that his voice came out normal.

“Well, I’m not completely cheered up yet.” Reggie lifted his head from Alex’s chest and looked up at him with his best puppy eyes. Alex relented, but this time put his hands on Reggie’s hips, the safer option. As soon as this was over Alex was going to run home as fast as he could, take a cold shower and forget this ever happened. 

“How much longer until you’re fully cheered up, then?” Alex tried to sound casual.

“Aren’t you enjoying this?” Reggie set his chin on Alex’s chest and looked up at him, and his face was way too close. Alex looked around the garage and ignored the way his heart rate kicked up.

“Yeah, it’s great, I just told my mom I was going to help her with dinner,” he lied. Reggie turned his head and snuggled back into Alex’s chest. When Alex looked down again, this time Luke was looking at him, eyes dark and serious, and he was chewing on his lip. Alex tried to smile, but it felt weird on his face. But apparently whatever the look on his face was, it made Luke smile and relax, and his fingers slipped under Alex’s hoodie to rub softly against his skin. 

Alex really needed to get out of here. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Reggie’s head and pulled back, unhooking Reggie’s hands from his hoodie. 

“Ok, I’m heading out, see you guys later!” His voice was way too fake and cheerful, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered more than getting away from Luke and Reggie and the weird feeling in his chest. 

“Alex, wait.” Luke grabbed his wrist and Alex resisted the urge to shove him away. 

“What?” He raised his eyebrows. Luke grinned and pulled him in by the wrist and Alex felt powerless to refuse. 

“Your mom didn’t really ask you to help with dinner, did she?” Luke’s fingers found their way under Alex’s hoodie again while he’d distracted him with his words. Alex opened his mouth to argue, but Luke pinched his side sharply and Alex gasped. Luke’s grin turned just a little feral and Alex clenched his fists at his sides. 

“That’s what I thought.” Luke pressed in closer, his chest brushing Alex’s and Alex realised he was holding his breath. He looked around for a way out, and caught Reggie’s eye. He was staring at them, mouth open slightly, but then Luke was grabbing Alex’s chin, turning his face so they were looking at each other again, and the sparkle in his eye made Alex shiver. 

“That’s what I thought,” Luke repeated, and then he was tugging Alex’s chin down, their mouths meeting softly, and Alex’s brain went haywire.

Reggie made a small noise and Luke broke away from Alex, reaching out a hand to Reggie. Reggie stared at it like it was going to bite him, and Luke shook it impatiently. Reggie placed his hand in Luke’s tentatively and Luke yanked him over so that Reggie stumbled into Alex. 

“Bossy,” Alex muttered, and Luke grinned brightly. 

He turned his attention back to Reggie and curled his hand around Reggie’s neck, pulling him in until they were sharing the same breath, and Reggie’s eyes fluttered closed. Luke seemed to take this as permission and kissed Reggie, a little harder than he had been with Alex, and Alex watched as Reggie opened his mouth and Luke’s tongue pressed in.

Reggie made another little noise when Luke pulled back, and Luke dropped a tiny kiss to his lips and turned back to Alex.

“Now you two.”

Alex blinked, and Luke pinched him again, harder than before, and it had the desired effect of galvanising Alex into action. He leaned down and kissed Reggie hungrily, all the pent up feelings from their group hug exploding out of him as he licked his way into Reggie’s mouth, twining their tongues together and moaning at the feeling. Reggie echoed his moan, his hand coming up to clutch at Alex’s hoodie again.

“So, do you feel all better now, Reg?” Luke asked when they finally parted. Reggie looked a little wrecked, his eyes glazed, lips red and spit-slick, cheeks sweetly pink.

“Uh,” Reggie managed. Alex laughed and kissed him again, then pulled both of them into the circle of his arms.


	47. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff #11. “I’m so proud of you.” Alex/Willie

“Over here, it’s easier if we start here.”

Alex grimaced and followed Willie onto the grass, where he’d dropped his board, and an older board for Alex. 

“We’re just gonna practice standing on the board for a little bit, see how you go.”

“I feel like a little kid.”

“It’s just the best way to get started, trust me. You don’t want the board rocketing away from you when you lose your balance. I wouldn’t want to do anything to damage your precious hands.” Willie lifted Alex’s hands in his and pressed a little kiss to each palm. Alex felt like his face was on fire, but couldn’t stop his lips curving into a smile. Willie met his eye and grinned at him, eyes crinkling adorably. Then he jumped up onto his board and guided Alex to his, not letting go of his hands. Alex stepped up onto his board and wobbled, and Willie’s hands tightened around his to steady him. 

“Bend your knees just a little and lean forward, yeah, like that.” 

Alex wobbled on the board as Willie held his hands and nudged his feet into position with his own foot. 

“Try to put your feet here like this every time you get on the board,” Willie instructed. “Now try jumping off and on a couple of times.”

Alex took a breath and nodded, then dropped Willie’s hands and did as he was told. He nearly fell a couple of times, not used to the way the board rocked as he landed on it. 

Willie was watching him with a warm smile and Alex caught his toe on the edge of the board the next time he jumped up. Willie caught him easily and steadied him.

“Maybe tomorrow you’ll be ready to roll around a bit,” Willie teased.“But I’m so proud of you. You’ve given it a real go.”

“Why not today?”

“Because you look too cute when you concentrate and I need to kiss you for the rest of the afternoon,” Willie declared, and pulled Alex toward himself. Alex fell against him and Willie caught him easily again, his hands slipping under Alex’s shirt. Alex grabbed his shoulders and adjusted so he wasn’t leaning his entire weight on Willie. He tilted Willie’s head up with a finger under his chin and Willie bit his lip. They kissed softly for a few minutes, then Willie pulled him down onto the grass and rolled on top of him. 

“Willie!” Alex squeaked, and Willie laughed.

“What?”

“We’re in public! There are children around!”

“Alex, no one can see us,” Willie reminded him. Alex blushed.

“Right.”

Willie dropped his elbow next to Alex’s head and leaned down to kiss him. His hair fell like a screen around them, and Alex tangled his fingers in the silky strands, kissing him as long and hard as he wanted.


	48. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoenixfidelity: Fluff #27. "Are you blushing?" for poly Alex/Luke/Reggie where Luke and Reggie are teasing Alex after realizing that he likes Willie too?

“Willie said he would teach me how to skate if I wanted!” Alex was practically vibrating with excitement.

“You, skateboarding?” Luke asked skeptically.

“What?” Alex frowned.

“Well, remember that time we all tried to rollerblade and you fell down and skinned your knee so badly you swore off all wheeled things except bicycles?” Reggie put in.

“Yeah but that was ages ago, and I think Willie would be a really good teacher.”

Luke and Reggie looked at each other. 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Luke said meaningfully. Alex frowned again.

“Yeah, he’s really patient and kind and -”

“Are you blushing?” Reggie interrupted. Alex’s blush deepened and he spluttered out a protest. 

“He totally is!” Luke nudged Reggie to look at Alex as though Reggie hadn’t just pointed it out. Reggie giggled and nudged him back as Alex turned increasingly red and his words got more scrambled by his embarrassment.

“Do you _like_ Willie?” Reggie asked coyly.

Luke put his arm around Reggie and pouted. “Are we not enough for you anymore? Have you grown tired of us? Are you throwing us _away_?” His voice got increasingly dramatic as he asked each question, and Reggie nodded along and matched Luke’s exaggerated sad face. 

Alex rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. “You guys are ridiculous. I don’t like Willie, he’s just a friend. Besides, he knows I’m dating you two idiots, although I’m not so sure why anymore.”

Reggie gasped and clasped Luke’s hand over his heart. “It’s true. He doesn’t love us anymore. He’s throwing us over for a long haired skater boy!”

Luke let out a sob and dropped to his knees in front of Alex. “Please don’t leave us for the beautiful skater boy. Whatever he has that we don’t, we can be better! We can try! Just don’t leave us.” He clutched at Alex’s pants pathetically. 

“Oh my god, shut up. I’m not leaving you for Willie!”

“You’re not?”

They all turned to see Willie at the doors to the garage, clearly fighting to keep a smile off his face.

“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joleeeeeeeene!” Reggie wailed, and Willie cracked up. He doubled over clutching his stomach, and none of them could keep a straight face anymore and joined him. 

When he finally stopped laughing, Willie looked over at Alex with a mournful expression. “So all those times we hung out and I thought we had something special, you were just using me to make your boyfriends’ jealous!”

“What - I -” Alex spluttered and Willie, Luke and Reggie burst out laughing again. “I hate you all. I’m not dating any of you anymore because you’re all terrible people.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, baby.” Luke pulled himself up and grabbed Alex’s hips to pull him in close. Alex blushed again at the pet name and Luke pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. He felt Reggie sidle up next to them and moved his arm to pull Reggie into the embrace. 

“We don’t really mind if you like Willie,” Reggie whispered, sliding his arms around both their waists. Alex didn’t say anything for a moment, biting his lip and staring at them seriously. 

“Are you sure about that?” he murmured hesitantly.

“I mean, I already share you with Luke, what’s another person?” Reggie winked at Luke and Luke smiled softly.

“We know how you feel about us, and if Willie wants you too, well, we have each other to occupy us while you’re busy.”

“What are you guys whispering about over there? Is the joke over?” Willie looked a little bit lost, still standing in the doorway to the garage. He had his arms wrapped around himself, one thumb rubbing just above his other elbow.

“Sorry, Willie, we didn’t mean to leave you out.” Reggie smiled at him warmly, and Willie smiled back automatically. 

“I thought maybe Alex wanted to try out skating today, but if you guys are busy I can come back later.” He took a step backwards.

“No, we’re not busy. He’d love to come skate with you,” Luke said, pressing another kiss to Alex’s mouth and then pushing him toward Willie. 

“I - Ok,” Alex muttered. He gave them a nervous smile and walked over to Willie,who took his hand with a worried look in their direction. Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie and set his chin on his shoulder. They both gave Willie an encouraging smile and he let out a breath and disappeared with Alex. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Reggie asked.

“Yeah, I just want him to be happy, you know?”

“Yeah,” Reggie replied, and twisted around in Luke’s arm to draw him closer, kissing him soundly. 

“Plus, Willie _is_ really pretty, I don’t want to miss seeing that every time he comes around for Alex." Reggie laughed and kissed him again.


	49. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #49. “Have you been sleeping?” Alex/Willie

“Have you been sleeping?” Willie frowned at Alex.

Alex rubbed a hand over his face and smiled wanly in Willie’s general direction. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Oh yeah?” Willie nudged his knees apart and stepped in between them. He cupped Alex’s face in his hands and gently tilted it up so Alex was forced to meet his eyes. “You don’t look fine to me.”

Alex pouted. “Are you saying I look like crap?”

“In the nicest possible way,” Willie agreed, chuckling. He rubbed his thumb gently underneath Alex’s eye and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. “You have bags under your eyes, babe. You look really tired.”

“Nah, I’m fine.” Alex settled his hands on Willie’s hips and pulled him in a little closer. “I just need a kiss.”

“Well, you can have a kiss, but in return you’re going to come over to the couch and have a nap with me.”

“Fine,” Alex grumbled, and tilted his head back a little further to invite Willie down to his mouth. Willie grinned and leaned in to kiss him, slow and gentle. Alex almost felt like he could fall asleep right there with Willie’s mouth on his.

But then Willie was pulling back, dropping his hands to grab Alex’s and tugging him to his feet.

“Come on, you’ll be happy once you’ve rested.”

“I was happy kissing you.”

“Well if you sleep, maybe you will get more kisses later.”

“Maybe?” Alex squawked.

Willie grinned. “Maybe.” He dropped onto the couch and Alex settled in front of him with Willie’s arm tight around his middle, his face pressed to the back of Alex’s neck. It was extremely comfortable with Willie wrapped around him, and Alex found himself drifting almost immediately. The last thing he remembered was Willie pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. 


	50. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General #42. “Are you flirting with me?” Luke/Reggie

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Have been for years, but I’m glad you finally noticed,” Luke replied, eyebrow raised. Reggie spluttered and waved his hands around. Alex snorted and went back to reading his book, but Luke could see him still grinning.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Luke’s eyebrows climbed higher. “Say… anything? You just said yourself I was flirting. It’s not my fault you’re oblivious. I mean, I thought you were flirting back.”

“You did? Alex, did you think I was flirting back?” Reggie turned to Alex and splayed his hand over his book so he couldn’t ignore the question. Alex sighed.

“Yes, Reggie. You appeared to be flirting back. I did tell Luke that you needed something more concrete, but he thought you’d act when you were ready.”

“Reggie, I sang right into your face the other day and you said it was hot. I thought you were getting there.”

“But you like Julie!”

“No, I have chemistry with Julie, but she knows about all this. She thinks it’s hilarious.”

“So I’m the last to know?”

“Usually,” Alex commented, mostly under his breath.

Reggie huffed and grabbed Alex’s book, throwing it across the garage. Alex growled and grabbed Reggie’s wrist, yanking him down so Alex could wrap an arm around his throat and rub his knuckles furiously against his skull. Reggie squealed and grabbed at Alex, finding a nipple and twisting it until Alex let him go. They glowered at each other, rumpled and breathing hard, until Luke cleared his throat.

“So, uh…”

“Oh!” Reggie said, brightening up. He strode over and pulled Luke to his feet, curling a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him into a hard kiss. Luke’s noise of surprise was muffled by Reggie’s mouth, but he got with the program pretty quickly, wrapping his arms around Reggie and dragging him in closer. 

“You know, if you’d just said something we could have been doing this for ages,” Reggie said breathily, when they parted.

“And I wouldn’t have had to hear about it all the time,” Alex said dryly, having fetched his book and settled down with it again while Luke and Reggie were distracted. “Though, I don’t know which is worse. I guess we’ll see.”

“You just wish you had someone hot to make out with!” Reggie said hotly.

“Um, I do have someone hot to make out with. Remember Willie? Actually, I might go find him now, I don’t need to hear any more of this.”

“Good, we don’t need any more comments from the peanut gallery,” Reggie retorted, picking up a guitar pick from the table next to them and throwing it at Alex. It sailed through the air where he’d been just moments before.

Luke laughed and Reggie pouted at him, so Luke kissed him, sucking on his pouty lower lip. Reggie whimpered slightly and clutched at Luke. 

“I’m glad you finally got with the program,” Luke murmured against his mouth.

“Me too.”


	51. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prettyghostboys](http://prettyghostboys.tumblr.com): #5 angry kiss with Alex/Reggie? 👀👀 pissed-off Alex with avoids-confrontation Reg is good i think  
> Thanks Nox for giving me a reason for them to fight.

Reggie leaned over toward Alex, grinning at him wildly as they played at each other. But he must have tilted just slightly too far because he started to lose his balance, and the look of horror on Alex’s face was burned into his mind as he slow-mo tipped over, throwing out a hand to catch himself on Alex’s drums. 

He fell with a crash, something cracking under him ominously, sharp pain blooming through his arm as he landed on it awkwardly.

“Reggie, what the fuck!” Alex yelled, jumping to his feet. “How many times do I have to tell you to be more careful around my drums?”

Reggie groaned and rolled away from the drumkit, pulling the strap of his bass over his head as he went. He clutched his arm to his chest and tried to breathe deeply to prevent the tears from coming, but he could feel them prickling at his eyes.

Alex hurried around his drums, checking them over, murmuring to them like they were sentient, then let out a noise of inarticulate rage.

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Reggie, you cracked my bass drum. I can’t afford to fix that. Fuck!” Alex paced away from the drums and Reggie turned his head to watch him. Alex ran his fingers through his hair violently and spun on his heel. Reggie blinked back tears and rubbed his arm, wishing Alex would comfort him instead of yelling at him. 

“‘M sorry,” Reggie choked out. He closed his eyes and just lay there drowning in misery and pain.

“Why can’t you ever just _ listen _ to me?” Alex hissed. Reggie opened his eyes to see Alex kneeling over him, his angry look slowly melting into something a little more like pity. Reggie reached up to smooth a finger over the line between Alex’s eyebrows.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and wrapped his hand around Alex’s neck to pull him down. Alex resisted for a moment, then let Reggie guide him down until their faces were inches apart. “I’m sorry, I’ll find a way to get them fixed.” 

Alex sighed and Reggie pulled him in the rest of the way, brushing their mouths together gently before fitting them together. He licked gently at the seam of Alex’s mouth, silently asking for entry, and Alex let his lips part, allowing Reggie to slide inside, tangling their tongues together. Reggie kissed him for a long while, until he felt the tension leave Alex’s neck, and Alex dropped to his elbows over Reggie, kissing him back just as deeply.

“I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

“I know. I’m sorry I yelled at you. Everything is a bit much right now,” Alex mumbled, pressing tiny kisses to the corner of Reggie’s mouth. 

“I love you,” Reggie breathed.

Alex inhaled sharply and stared at him for a moment. “I… I love you, too.”

Reggie bit his lip and felt the smile take over his face. He gripped Alex’s neck tightly and pulled him into another kiss. Alex loved him! 

“I really do,” Alex murmured against his mouth, before kissing him again.


	52. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annabelle36: #58. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed. Alex/Willie

“Come on,” Alex tugged Willie along the corridor to his room, grinning at him as he fumbled in keys into the lock.

Willie shoved Alex back against the door, slamming it shut as he pressed against him, slotting their bodies together. Alex groaned and tangled his fingers in Willie’s hair, dragging him in for a quick, hard kiss. He stepped forward, holding Willie to him with one large hand splayed across the small of his back, so hot it felt like it was burning through his shirt, and it was Willie’s favourite thing about him… along with just about everything else, but his hands were a particular favourite. Willie clung to him as his foot caught on something and he would have fallen if Alex wasn’t holding him so tightly.

Alex grabbed his thighs and pulled him up so his legs were wrapped around Alex’s hips, and Willie grabbed his shoulders and hung on, sucking Alex’s lip into his mouth and nibbling at it. Alex wandered blindly through the room, hissing into Willie’s mouth when he knocked into something and stumbled.

Then Alex let him go, prying his legs from his hips and dropped him onto the bed. He bounced slightly when he hit the bed and Alex grinned down at him, flushed and rumpled, and Willie’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. He pushed himself back so he was completely on the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went. Alex toed off his own shoes, then crawled onto the bed, bracketing Willie with his knees. He dropped to his elbows and kissed Willie again, open mouthed and sloppy, his fingers finding their way back into Willie’s hair. Willie groaned as Alex tugged lightly at the strands, and Alex pulled back and stared at him, reaching higher to fist his hand in Willie’s hair and yank his head back. Willie moaned and arched against Alex’s body, and Alex set his teeth in Willie’s throat, sucking a bruise into the skin.

“Oh, fuck, Alex,” he breathed. Alex bit him a little harder, forcing a squeak out of him. He could feel himself blushing, but Alex just soothed the spot with his tongue and leaned up to kiss Willie again, gentler than before.

“You make the best sounds,” Alex murmured, staring at him, eyes dark. Willie bit his lip and smiled, sliding his fingers under Alex’s shirt and craning his neck to kiss him again.


	53. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [where-you-go](http://where-you-go.tumblr.com): sooooo many of those kiss prompts were so good, but how about "#52. Accidentally Witnessed kiss" for my favs Luke/Julie/Reggie? (lol i'm so predictable but I just can't resist)

Julie hummed idly as she skipped down the steps towards the garage, wondering if any of the boys were around and would be interested in playing something with her.

She slipped through the open door of the garage and froze. Luke and Reggie were on the couch, Luke spread out under Reggie with his hands splayed across his shirtless back. They were pressed tightly together, and Luke had his head tipped back over the arm of the couch while Reggie kissed and licked his throat.

Julie realised she’d been staring for far too long. She had to get out of there before one of them noticed her. She turned to leave, but her shoe caught on a stray cord and she tripped, hitting the garage door with a crash. She stood facing the door for a long moment, squeezing her eyes shut as if they wouldn’t notice her if she couldn’t see them. She wasn’t exactly feeling logical right now.

“Julie?” Luke called. She turned slowly, putting on a smile.

“Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, I’ll just be going now.” She stepped back and hit the garage door again, and tried to sidle over to the gap.

“Wait… uh. We were kind of… waiting for you?” Luke said hesitantly. She looked over at them in shock, and then couldn’t stop her eyes wandering as she took in both of their naked chests, their flushed faces and mussed up hair. 

“You… what?” She forced herself to look him in the eye.

Luke bit his lip. “We were waiting for you. We wanted to talk to you about... Well, this, but Reggie got a little eager.”

“Me?” Reggie squawked, smacking Luke’s arm. “You kissed me!”

“You took my shirt off!”

“You didn’t complain.” Reggie smirked. Luke’s mouth twitched, and he reached over to tweak one of Reggie’s nipples. Reggie made a noise high in his throat and lunged at Luke.

Julie cleared her throat and their heads snapped toward her. She raised her eyebrows and they both flushed.

“Sorry,” Reggie said, giving her puppy eyes. She couldn’t help but soften at that. “We wanted to talk to you about how much we both like you and want to kiss you. Sorry we got distracted and made you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not sure uncomfortable is the right word,” she mumbled, feeling her face flush.

“Hmm?” Reggie asked. He stood, picking up his shirt and throwing it on, and walked toward her. 

“Nothing.” For all that she was glad that he put on his shirt because it meant she wasn’t so distracted, she kind of wished he hadn’t.

“So, uh. What do you think?”

“Think? Oh, I -” She stopped for a moment and took a breath. Now or never. She snorted and Reggie gave her a weird look. “I… I think you should kiss me,” she said boldly, staring straight into his eyes. He bit his lip and smiled, stepping closer to her. Then he stopped and waited.

Julie took the last half step into his space and put her hand on his arm. She licked her lips nervously and watched as Reggie’s eyes dropped to follow the movement. She pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her mouth to his, as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His lips were soft and smooth against hers and he seemed to be waiting for her to take the lead, so she threw her arm around his neck and pushed up harder against him. She opened her mouth and kissed his lower lip, and he moaned quietly, his mouth opening under hers and sliding sweetly against her own. His tongue flickered over her lip and slipped inside her mouth, twining with hers. 

They kissed for a long moment, until another set of arms wrapped around both of them, and she broke away to see Luke’s face rather closer than she’d expected, pressed against her arm on Reggie’s shoulder. She laughed and shifted her arm over his head, carding her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull and leaning over to press a kiss to his mouth. His hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair, a slight pressure that drew her closer to him so he could kiss her deeply. It should have been more awkward with Reggie sandwiched between them, but to Julie it felt deeply right, his arms holding her high and steady so she could surrender to Luke’s mouth as he kissed her until she felt dizzy from breathlessness. 

When they finally separated she dragged in deep lungfuls of air and tried to remember how to think. Reggie’s hold loosened but he didn’t let her go, and she sagged slightly in his arms, pressing her face to his chest. 

“Well, that certainly went better than expected,” Luke said brightly, his fingers lightly running over her forearm in the most distracting way.

“How did you expect it to go?” Julie asked, slightly muffled by Reggie’s chest. 

“Well, I half expect you to throw something at us,” Luke admitted. Julie laughed and reached around Reggie again, to find Luke hadn’t put on his shirt, and her hand slid over the smooth skin of his back. 

“I don’t think I had the brain capacity to even think of throwing something with you two sitting there shirtless.” 

Reggie laughed and smoothed a hand over her hair. “Well, I’m glad I took our shirts off then. Clearly I had the right idea -” he yelped and his hand left her hair, a sharp crack following shortly after. “Stop pinching me!”

“Stop being a brat!” Luke retorted. 

“Oh my god, stop acting like children,” Julie scolded, and they subsided. “Are you guys always like this?”

“You should know us well enough by now to know the answer to that,” Reggie said dryly, then tilted her chin up with a finger, bending to press his mouth to hers. She sighed happily and snuggled in closer. 

They might be ridiculous, and sometimes idiots, but they were her ridiculous idiots.


	54. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #61 Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp. Alex/Willie.  
> Anon #2: Could you do #61 for willex? Love your work!!!

Alex’s favourite moments were these, lying in the quiet calm of the garage, the only sounds the rustle of fabric and soft sighs. 

He pulled Willie closer, his fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt to find his warm skin. Sliding his hands over the expanse of his back, muscles shifting as he pressed closer to Alex as if he could burrow under his skin and live inside him forever.

Alex stroked his fingers over Willie’s skin, trailing up the knobs of his spine, and Willie broke the kiss with a gasp, resting his forehead against Alex’s, their breath mingling as he shivered under Alex’s hands. His fingers crept up the side of Alex’s neck, whisper-soft, finding the short hairs at the nape of his neck and tickling them with delicate fingers. It was Alex’s turn to quiver, breath hitching as Willie scraped his fingernails over the sensitive skin.

He tilted his head to find Willie’s mouth again, all previous calm disappeared, plundering his mouth with his tongue, flattening his hand on Willie’s back to draw him impossibly closer. Willie’s fingers tightened on his neck, anchoring him there as he matched Alex’s intensity, tangling their tongues together. 

Willie broke the kiss to breathe again, dropping his head onto Alex’s shoulder and pressing a soft kiss there. Alex wrapped his arms around Willie’s waist and held him, chest heaving as he dragged in deep breaths, the sound of his heart loud in the silence.


	55. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #3 drunk kiss. Alex/Willie. 
> 
> I guess this is an AU since… can ghosts get drunk? I don’t know what age they are in this bc it’s not that deep, so I guess I’ll warn for underage drinking, since the legal age is so dumb in America.

“Livin’ like ‘s now or neverrrrrrr!” Alex belted out, swinging haphazardly around a light pole. 

Willie giggled and grabbed him as his hand slipped off the smooth metal and he stumbled over a crack in the pavement. He tripped into Willie’s arms, breathless from laughter, and Willie caught him easily, preventing him from face planting onto the road. 

“You’re so pretty,” Alex slurred, reaching up to run a finger over Willie’s cheekbone. Willie smiled and Alex let his finger trail down to his mouth, catching his lower lip between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a little tug. Willie’s breath hitched, his tongue darting out and brushing over Alex’s finger.

“You’re pretty,” Willie breathed, eyes glued to Alex’s mouth. He reached up and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Alex’s ear, then tugged him closer by the back of his neck, until their mouths touched. Alex reached up to touch Willie’s cheek again, tracing the shape of his cheekbone as their mouths met delicately. His head spun at the feeling, Willie’s chapped lips dragging against his own, their breath mingling, fiery with the lingering alcohol.

Alex pressed closer, kissing Willie hard, sloppy in his drunkenness, but Willie didn’t seem to mind, immediately opening his mouth and kissing back just as fervently.

“We should get back to yours,” Willie murmured when Alex released his mouth.

“Definitely,” Alex bit his lip, eyes dark and still focused on Willie’s mouth. “Yeah, definitely.”


	56. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prettyghostboys](http://prettyghostboys.tumblr.com): #63 Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing. Alex/Luke/Reggie?

“Hey, Luke,” Reggie sighed, dumping his bag on the floor near the door and wandering over to where Luke was scribbling in his journal. The open page was nearly full of his chicken-scratch, long lines intermittently crossing out chunks of writing.

Luke made a small noise of acknowledgement and tilted his face toward Reggie without taking his pen from the paper, and Reggie dropped a smacking kiss on his cheek, grabbing his shoulders and giving them a squeeze before moving on through the apartment to the kitchen. 

Not five minutes later the front door opened again and Alex swept in, kicking the door shut behind him, his hands full of grocery bags. Reggie watched fondly as he stopped by Luke on the way and pressed a soft kiss to his half turned face, Luke’s pen still scribbling furiously.

Reggie scrubbed his hands clean and smiled softly as Alex scooted up behind him, hands settling on Reggie’s hips as he kissed the side of his face. He wrapped his arms around Reggie’s middle and cuddled him for a long moment, until Reggie’s hands were clean, then he released him and handed him a dish towel so he could dry his hands. 

“Hey, babe,” Reggie murmured as he threw the towel on the bench and turned to twine his arms around Alex’s neck so he could kiss him properly. Alex’s hands returned to his hips and they kissed for a long moment before Alex pulled back, dropping a tiny kiss on Reggie’s nose.

They worked in comfortable silence, organising the groceries and separating out what they needed for dinner, then Alex shooed him out of the kitchen so he could start cooking. Reggie wasn’t allowed in the kitchen for more than coffee and toast anymore, since he ruined one of Alex’s favourite saucepans. He wandered over and dropped down next to Luke on the couch, snuggling into his back and letting the beat of his heart lull him into a light doze.


	57. Luke/Reggie/(Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: uhh not me thinking about Luke's tiny cheerleading skirt 🙈 #74. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap for Luke/Reggie, pretty please?
> 
> Is there ever a time I’m not thinking about [Luke in a tiny cheerleading skirt](https://merihn.tumblr.com/post/637639207812300800/angst-46-i-cant-keep-playing-pretend)? Nope. Whoops, sorry everyone but this is skipping the line bc I’m obsessed.

“Leeeeet’s go!” Luke jumped and kicked his legs out, enjoying the way his skirt moved with the action. He laughed as he landed and turned to Reggie, sweeping a bow.

“C’mere,” Reggie said huskily, his eyes hooded and dark as he stared at Luke intensely. Luke flushed under his gaze and did a quick twirl, the hem of his skirt fluttering around him. Reggie was biting his lip when Luke faced him again, and he’d slumped down in the chair a little, his legs spread wide. Luke sashayed over to him and slung his legs over Reggie’s to straddle him, the skirt pulling tight around the tops of his legs. He rearranged it, shifting on Reggie’s lap so he could sit more comfortably, and Reggie skimmed his hands up his thighs to the hem, dipping his fingers under the fabric for just a moment to trace over the sensitive skin there.

Then he continued to slide his hands up to wrap around Luke’s waist, pulling him in even closer so he could kiss him. Luke threw his arms around Reggie’s neck and kissed him back, moaning as Reggie licked his way into his mouth.

“Again, really?” Reggie and Luke jolted apart to see Alex at the doorway. For all that he was trying to look serious and exasperated, his face was flushed and he was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

“Yep, come join us.” Luke tilted his head to beckon Alex over with a raised eyebrow. Alex bit his lip and pushed off the door. “Fine,” he sighed.


	58. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prettyghostboys](http://prettyghostboys.tumblr.com): #56, caught off guard kiss with the context of the accidental-still-sleepy kissed we talked about 👀 maybe with Alex/Luke/Reggie again?

When Alex caught sight of Reggie heading towards them through the school halls, he looked dead on his feet, and all Alex wanted to do was give him a big hug and put him straight back to bed. He nudged Luke and pointed Reggie out and Luke’s face softened, clearly thinking the same thing Alex was. 

Reggie walked right into Alex’s arms when he reached them, and Alex enveloped him in a hug, and Luke draped himself over Reggie’s back and squeezed them both tightly. The bell startled them all and Alex reluctantly pulled away, but Reggie stopped him with a hand on his arm and a tired smile, pushing up on his toes to press a kiss to his mouth. Then he turned and gave Luke the same treatment before wandering away, hopefully toward his class. 

Alex stared after him, vaguely aware that his mouth was open, then turned back to Luke, whose cheeks were flushed with colour.

“Did… that just happen?” Alex stammered. Luke blinked at him.

“Uh, I think it did. Unless we’re having some kind of shared hallucination.”

“He -” Alex paused, brushing his fingers over his mouth. He could still feel the phantom pressure of Reggie’s lips.

“He seemed pretty tired, maybe he’s the one hallucinating.”

“We should go find him and take him home, he’s not going to get anything done today either.” Neither was Alex, with that moment playing in his head and drowning out everything else. 

Luke nodded. “Me neither.”

They headed off after Reggie and caught him just before he went into a classroom. He barely protested when they turned him around and hustled him out of the school and into Luke’s car. Alex manhandled Reggie into the back seat and slid in next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Reggie immediately snuggled into him, and he was asleep before Luke even pulled out of the parking lot.

Alex shook Reggie awake gently when they reached the studio, and Reggie protested sleepily, but followed Alex out of the car and leaned heavily against him as they made their way into the garage. Luke quickly set up the pull out couch and Alex pulled off Reggie’s backpack and shoes and shoved him down. Reggie rolled into the middle, then reached out for Alex, blinking owlishly up at him until Alex took his hand and lay down next to him. Luke dropped down on his other side and Reggie sighed in contentment as he snuggled into Alex’s chest again and fell asleep. 

“Alex?” Luke asked softly, when Reggie was snoring softly.

“Yeah?”

“Um… could I -” Luke stopped and took a deep breath. “I wanted…”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed, hoping he was understanding Luke correctly. Luke propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at Alex, a wide smile taking over his face.

“Yeah?”

Alex forced himself to nod, and Luke shifted so he could lean over Reggie without disturbing him, and connected their mouths together. Alex inhaled sharply through his nose, he wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but it wasn’t Luke kissing him so confidently, flicking his tongue against Alex’s closed lips until he parted them.

Luke’s tongue explored his mouth for a long time, until Alex couldn’t remember how to breathe, and he broke away with a gasp, trying to pull air into his lungs. Luke grinned at him smugly and Alex shoved him away, and Luke flopped back on his side of the pull out bed with a sigh. 

“Now we just have to wait for Reggie to wake up,” Luke commented. Alex made an affirming noise and pulled Reggie closer, letting himself drift off.


	59. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #11 “I almost lost you” kiss or #34 Returned from the dead kiss (bonus points if they do the #71 Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss <3). Alex/Luke/Reggie  
> ... I mean come on that’s perfect for them
> 
> My note: You were in luck this morning, I had a lot of feels.

After the girl ran out of the garage screaming, Luke, Alex and Reggie slowly released each other and stared around the room. 

Then Luke was grabbing Reggie’s face and kissing him desperately, his fingers digging into Reggie’s arms as he held him close. Reggie grabbed his hips and kissed back just as fiercely. 

“I almost lost you,” Luke murmured against his mouth, peppering softer kisses onto his lips. Reggie whimpered and wrapped him up in a hug, burying his face in Luke’s neck. They held onto each other for a long few minutes, then Luke pulled away gently, unhooking Reggie’s arms from around him and turned to Alex, pulling him into an equally fierce kiss.

“I almost lost both of you,” he mumbled, pulling Alex’s head down so he could press their foreheads together. Alex pulled away after a long moment and reached for Reggie, kissing him softly. 

“I love you both, so much,” he said, voice cracking. 

“Me too,” Reggie whispered, and Alex kissed him again, harder this time. Luke wormed his way into their embrace, and Alex and Reggie shifted, making room for him.

“I have no idea what’s going on, but I’m so glad you guys are here with me,” Luke said softly.

“Yeah,” Reggie and Alex agreed simultaneously, then laughed. They held on like that until the girl returned with her cross.


	60. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #62 Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up. Alex/Willie

Alex very slowly became aware of the warm weight of another body on top of his own, mostly because he could feel a trail of cooling saliva running down his neck. He shuddered and reached up to scrub it away, rubbing his hand off on Willie’s shorts, patting his ass at the same time.

“Mrrm?” Willie groaned inarticulately. He inched his way up Alex’s body until he could tilt his head and press his mouth to Alex’s, eyes still closed. His hair tickled Alex’s face and Alex reached up to tuck it behind his ear, then smoothed his hand over the back of Willie’s head as they kissed lazily. 

“Hey, babe,” Alex murmured against Willie’s mouth. Willie made another vague noise and kissed Alex again, creeping his fingers under Alex’s shirt. 

“Wh’re y’ ‘ven wearin’ this?” Willie mumbled.

“It was cold last night. Didn’t expect to wake up with a human blanket.” 

“Off.” Willie tugged at it.

“It’s a bit hard to take it off with you lying on top of me.”

Willie groaned again and dropped his head back onto Alex’s shoulder. “Sad.”

“Yes, it’s very sad.” Alex couldn’t stop the smile curling his mouth, and pressed a kiss to the top of Willie’s head. Later he’d laugh at Willie for his ridiculous mumbling, but for now he wrapped his arms around Willie’s bare torso and let himself drift back to sleep.


	61. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #72 When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead. Luke/Reggie

Luke wandered into the garage and spied Reggie on the couch, intently writing something.

“Hey, honeybunch,” he said as he walked over. Reggie looked up and scrunched up his face.

“What did you call me?”

Luke dropped a kiss on to his nose and Reggie giggled.

“My little honeybunch. Snickerdoodle. Pumpkin pie. Sweetpea.” Luke punctuated each pet name with a kiss on a different part of Reggie’s face. Reggie shook with laughter and reached up to grab Luke’s face, pulling him into a proper kiss. 

“You’re such a dork.”

“Mmm, my little snugglebutt.”

“Snugglebutt!” Reggie burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he howled. 

Luke grinned and wriggled his way onto the couch behind Reggie, pulling him in close.

“Googly-bear. Schmoopsie-poo -”

“Stop, stop, it hurts!” Reggie cried. 

Luke nuzzled behind Reggie’s ear. “My little bunny babe.”

Reggie’s laughter died out as Luke pressed little kisses to the soft skin under his ear, and tilted his head so Luke could kiss his way down his throat. 

“Reggie-poo.”

“Ok, that’s definitely enough,” Reggie snorted. 

“Ok.” Luke bit down on the spot where Reggie’s neck met his shoulder and Reggie moaned. “Pookie.”

Reggie slapped his thigh. “I hate you.”

“Nah.” 


	62. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #69 Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck. Alex/Willie. 
> 
> For the two anons on tumblr ❤. In my mind they’ve just defeated Caleb and Willie is free.

“Willie!” Alex yelled, spotting him across the room. Willie’s head whipped around and he broke out into a huge smile, skipping once before he started running toward Alex.

“Hotdog!” he cried, throwing himself into Alex’s arms. Alex held him tightly, his feet dangling off the floor.

“Aww,” Julie cooed, wrapping her hand around Reggie’s arm and resting her head on his shoulder. 

Alex let Willie slide to the floor and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a long hard kiss. Willie clutched at his arms, kissing back desperately, then Alex pulled back and pressed smaller kisses all over his face. Willie laughed and rubbed his hands over Alex’s arms like he couldn’t believe he got to touch him like that, and let Alex do as he pleased.

Alex tangled his fingers in Willie’s hair and tugged his head back lightly and kissed just under his jaw, then trailed kisses down his throat.

“Uh, maybe we should go…” Julie said. 

“Um, yeah, I think so,” Luke agreed, and Reggie nodded. 

“Glad you’re ok, Willie!” Julie waved at them as she grabbed Luke and Reggie’s hands and pulled them out of the club. Willie waved half-heartedly, then grabbed at Alex’s arms again as Alex sucked a bruise into his neck. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” Alex mumbled against Willie’s throat.

“Me too, hotdog.” Willie grabbed Alex’s face and pulled him up for another kiss, smiling madly into it.


	63. Alex/Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jacros6](http://jacros6.tumblr.com): Hi! I absolutely love everything you write. I was wondering if you could do a "51. Public Kiss" about Alex/Luke/Reggie, I'm excited in what context it could go, thanks for the beautiful things you do

Gigs always filled Luke with a wild sort of energy, made him feel like he didn’t quite fit into his skin anymore, like he could just burst out of it at any moment.

They were just finishing Finally Free, a song that made him feel particularly full and feral, especially with Reggie pushing so close to share his microphone their lips nearly touched the whole time. Reggie had also taken to sharing his microphone at the end of the song, and Luke didn’t feel like he was entirely to blame for grabbing his neck as the final notes of the song faded away, and pressing their mouths together. 

Reggie stiffened against him, and he heard Julie gasp from somewhere nearby, but all Luke could think about was how soft Reggie’s lips were, and soak in the heat radiating from him. Then Reggie was grabbing his arms and kissing him back, and Luke didn’t care whether they were still visible or not anymore, because Reggie’s mouth was perfect, his tongue sliding against Luke’s as his fingers dug a fraction too hard into his biceps.

He pulled back reluctantly and Reggie blinked at him, his cheeks adorably red, streaking down to his jaw. Luke wanted to bite him. He restrained himself, barely, and chanced a look at Julie. She was beaming at them and gave him a thumbs up when he met her eyes. He couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling out of him, and Reggie clung to him and giggled helplessly.

He looked back to Alex, whose face was devoid of expression, staring down at the sticks in his hands. Luke bit his lip, then jumped up on Alex’s little stage, grabbing him by the jacket and hauling him to his feet. Alex met his eyes, startled, and Luke didn’t bother waiting for him to say anything, smashing their mouths together. He was a little too enthusiastic, and his mouth stung, but Alex kissed him back immediately.

When they parted, Alex and Reggie looked at each other and Reggie mouthed ‘ _ later _ ’, and Alex blushed and nodded. 

“Can we do the next song now?” Julie asked.

“Um, yeah, sorry,” Luke laughed, and jumped back down, letting Julie lead them in. 


	64. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: 73. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes - Alex/Reggie because how cute would that be?
> 
> Yes... cute. ~~and not thirsty at all...~~

“I know it’s up here!” Alex sighed, frustrated. 

“We’ll find it, don’t worry,” Reggie said soothingly, brushing a hand over Alex’s bright hair. Alex smiled at him distractedly and kept digging through the bags of clothes they’d stashed in the loft. 

“Oooh, look what I found!” Reggie whooped. Alex turned to look at him and just gaped for a moment. Reggie had found one of Luke’s old crop tops, which he’d exchanged for cut offs because he figured they were cooler. 

“God, you can never wear that out in public,” Alex said fervently, reaching out and grabbing Reggie by the waist, pulling him in tight against his body. Reggie grinned up at him and pushed up on his toes, wrapping his arms around his neck as Alex bent down to kiss him. Alex spread his hand over the small of Reggie’s back and kissed him hard and hungrily, until Reggie pulled back to gasp for breath. 

“Ok, I guess I can’t… unless…” He wriggled his eyebrows.

“No. No unless. That stays within the confines of the garage.”

“You’re stifling me, Alex,” Reggie whined, putting on his most pathetic look. Alex raised his eyebrows quellingly and Reggie pouted. “Fine.”

“Good.” Alex kissed him again, then nibbled on his lip. Reggie whimpered and grasped at the back of Alex’s neck.

“I suppose you make a good point,” Reggie gasped as Alex bit his jaw.

“You’re damn right.”


	65. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [saltpigsblog](http://saltpigsblog.tumblr.com): Hey, I really like your writing! Could you do prompt #74 Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap. Alex/Willie. Also for the anon that wanted exactly the same thing.

“I know that you told me that you guys were gonna play the Orpheum before you died and that had to mean something, but you guys are  _ really  _ good,” Willie enthused, watching Alex push his sweaty hair off his forehead. Luke, Julie and Reggie grinned at him, and Luke and Reggie high fived.

Alex beamed and stood up, wandering over to Willie and leaning down to kiss him. Willie grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto his lap.

Alex tried to stand up immediately. “No, I’m too heavy, I can’t -” 

Willie clung to him stubbornly. “Yes, you can. You’re perfect.”

Alex sighed and put his hand on the arm rest so his whole weight wasn’t on Willie’s legs. Willie grinned in victory and reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind Alex’s ear, then grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Such a talented little hot dog,” Willie muttered against Alex’s mouth. Alex pulled away and gave him a weird look. 

“You are so strange. Why do I like you again?”

Willie smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Alex blushed and put his hand over Willie’s face.

“Oh, my god. Put that away.”

“We’ll just leave you guys alone…” Luke said, putting his guitar on its stand. Reggie rushed to do the same and they hurried out of the garage.

“Great, now you’ve scared my friends away.”

“Good, my evil plan worked.” Willie slipped his fingers under the hem of Alex’s shirt and stroked the soft skin at his hips. Alex shivered slightly.

“Oh, yeah?” Alex’s voice cracked and he blushed again.

“Yeah,” Willie breathed, and tilted his head for another kiss. Alex leaned in and kissed him softly.


	66. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #59 Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s. Alex/Willie.

He was free. He was free and Alex was there, eyes dark and watchful, as if he couldn’t look away for a moment or Willie would disappear and if that happened… well. It wasn’t going to happen. 

He blinked and Alex was right there in front of him, and his hands were sliding, large and rough around Willie’s waist, drawing their bodies together. Alex’s mouth descended onto his, hot and wet and perfect and Willie couldn’t hold in the moan that wanted to escape. He clutched at Alex’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, closer, as if he could pull him right inside, and they could just share one body for the rest of eternity. Alex’s tongue pushed insistent into his mouth, laid him wide open, laid him bare for all to see, if anyone was looking.

Alex’s hand was firm against the small of his back, slowly pressing, pressing, like he had the same idea, like he wanted to pull Willie into his chest and never let him leave. Willie gasped around Alex’s tongue, into Alex’s mouth, breathing in his breath. They could breathe like this forever too, from one mouth to the other, back and forth without ever parting.

He was surrounded, encompassed, enveloped. Alex’s arms wrapped so tightly around him he was sure he was disappearing, subsumed. He gladly surrendered himself to Alex, would let him take anything he wanted, even if it was everything.


	67. Alex/Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: For the wonderful kiss prompts: would you be able to do #65 One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other &/or #68 A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”. Alex/Luke ❤🥺

They’d only been back for a couple of days, and it had been a whirlwind of new information and people and ideas, and Luke felt like his head was never going to stop spinning from it. 

It was finally dark, finally quiet, and Reggie was snoring lightly next to him, cocooned in a separate blanket. He always got a separate blanket, because otherwise Alex and Luke would wake up shivering, with Reggie covered in all the blankets, no matter how many they had. 

Luke sighed and rolled over, looking at Alex’s face in the weak moonlight streaming through the windows. The moon highlighted the shape of his mouth and Luke couldn’t stop staring.

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked sleepily. He threw out a hand and patted Luke’s chest.

“Nothing.”

Alex blinked and rolled in toward Luke, reaching out to touch his face. 

“It’s just been so crazy. I miss you.” Luke chewed on his lip and met Alex’s eyes reluctantly

Alex frowned. “I’m right here.”

“I know.” Luke glanced at Alex’s mouth again, and his lips quirked under his gaze.

“Oh.”

“Kiss me,” Luke whispered, the words catching in his throat. Alex stroked his face, then curled his fingers around the shell of Luke’s ear and drew him in closer. He pressed a soft kiss to Luke’s mouth, and Luke whined softly when he pulled back. Then Alex was on him, pushing him onto his back and leaning over him, pressing their chests together. His mouth was hot and open over Luke’s and Luke parted his lips, met Alex’s tongue between their lips, teased it back into his mouth. 

Alex kissed him hungrily, curved his hand around Luke’s neck, pressed his thumb to Luke’s jaw to tilt his head back so he could take Luke’s mouth completely. Luke slid his hands up Alex’s arms, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, surrendered to him entirely. 

“I missed you, too,” Alex whispered into his mouth. 

“Good.”


	68. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: Hello doll. Could you write something with Reggie/Luke for physical affection #16, kissing knuckles? Thank you <3

Reggie was not having a good day. He was trying so hard not to think about any of it that it was all he could think about. Don’t think about the elephant in the room.

Nothing was distracting him, not his bass, not writing, not watching Ray living his life, nothing. He poofed back out to the garage and paced back and forth for a little while, but it just seemed to be exacerbating the itchy jumpy feeling inside.

Why did ghosts have to dream anyway? Shouldn’t that have disappeared with their bodies? 

He cursed quietly, and when that let out a tiny bit of tension, he did it again, louder. No one could hear him after all. Soon he was screaming curse words and stamping his feet.

“Dude, are you ok?”

Reggie whirled around at the sound of Luke’s voice and lost his footing, stumbling over a random cord. He caught himself on the table and stood for a moment, trying to catch his breath. When he straightened he noticed his knuckles throbbing. He’d scraped them over the edge of the table, nothing too bad, but the feeling on top of everything else brought tears to his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Luke was suddenly in front of him. Reggie wordlessly held up his hands, showing Luke his red, scraped knuckles. Luke gently cupped his hands around Reggie’s and he brought Reggie’s hands up to his face and kissed the torn skin.

“What -” Reggie started. Luke kissed down the line of his knuckles, feather-light. His eyes met Reggie’s for just a moment, and for Reggie, the whole world disappeared except for the boy in front of him. His soft lips still just touching the skin of Reggie’s knuckles, his wide, sensitive eyes, the curl of hair obscuring the corner of one. Reggie reached out automatically and brushed the curl away, and Luke’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. 

Reggie felt like he wasn’t quite in control of his body as he let his fingers trail down the side of Luke’s face to cradle his chin, tilting his face up to meet his own, their breath mingling between them as Luke’s eyes widened again.

They stayed like that for a moment that felt like eternity, then Luke surged forward, pressing his mouth to Reggie’s. Reggie gasped at the contact, his mind swirling with incoherent thoughts, Luke’s hands tightening around Reggie’s as he kissed him. Then Luke was stepping back, dropping Reggie’s hand, eyes going wide and pleading.

“I - I…” Luke stammered. Reggie didn’t give him any time to talk himself out of it, just stepped right back into Luke’s space and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him in and connecting their mouths again. This time Luke gasped, clutching at Reggie’s sides, hands bunching up his t-shirt and dragging him in even closer. 

Finally Reggie’s mind was quiet, his body calm and still but for the fire raging through his veins at the feeling of Luke’s mouth against his. It was much more pleasant than the horrible prickly feeling that had been plaguing him all day.

He slipped his tongue across the seam of Luke’s lips, and Luke opened them with a sigh, his fingers digging into Reggie’s side as he let Reggie tongue slide inside his mouth. 

Reggie pulled back and pressed his forehead to Luke’s, dragging in a deep breath. He wanted to say something, thank Luke for calming him down, for kissing him so perfectly, but everything he thought of sounded stupid, too small. Nothing could capture his true feelings, the depth of love, the relief at the quiet that now inhabited his mind. 

Luke didn’t seem to mind, still holding onto Reggie, leaning against him and just breathing. 

Maybe they didn’t need to say anything at all.


	69. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #26 jealous kiss. Alex/Willie !!!! Your writing is amazing btw I'm loving all these kiss fics!!!

When Willie poofed outside the garage, he could hear raucous laughter coming from inside, prompting a smile to form on his face. He walked into the garage, and his greeting died on his lips as he took in the scene before him.

Alex, Luke and Reggie were sitting on the couch, laughing. Well, sitting was an overstatement. They were tangled up in each other, Alex’s face pressed into Luke’s chest, his legs splayed over Reggie’s, whose feet were kicked up in Luke’s lap, somehow. Luke had one hand buried in Alex’s hair, the other curled around the back of Reggie’s neck as he gasped for breath.

Willie felt awkward, like he was intruding. He rarely felt like that with Alex and his friends, because they were all so open and friendly. But watching them hold each other so casually yet so possessively, laughing so hard they could barely breathe - Willie felt like he’d walked into something private, intimate.

He took a step back, ready to poof out when Luke looked up and caught sight of him.

“Willie!” he cried, lifting his hand from Alex’s hair to wave him over.

Alex sat up quickly and brushed his hair into some semblance of order, reaching out his hands to Willie with a grabbing motion. Willie walked over awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt their moment, but that ship had already sailed, as Reggie pulled himself up into a proper sitting position, tugging his flannel back into place.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” Willie said, as he got close enough for Alex to grab him, pulling him down into his lap. He landed with a huff, adjusting his seat on Alex’s legs. Alex’s chest shook against his arm as he struggled to catch his breath.

Luke dropped his hand back onto Alex’s neck, and Willie had never thought of himself as a jealous person, but the easy way Luke touched Alex hit something deep inside him, and before he knew it he was kissing Alex.

Alex gasped as Willie’s mouth claimed his, and Willie pressed in deeper, licked into Alex’s mouth and tangled with Alex’s tongue.

“Oh.” Willie vaguely heard Luke speak, felt the other two boys move. “We’ll just -” There was a whooshing sound as they poofed out.

Alex blinked at him dazedly when Willie finally pulled back.

“Uh, hi,” Alex said, still blinking rapidly. 

“Hi,” Willie murmured, smiling. Then he pressed his hand to his mouth, moving to stand up, but Alex’s hands gripped his hips and held him in place. He was realising that he’d just kissed Alex for the first time, and instead of it being the sweet and romantic act he’d been imagining, it had been jealousy motivating him. 

“I’m sorry, that was so inappropriate, just let me -” Willie struggled against Alex’s hold, still trying to get up.

“Why are you sorry? Did - was it not good?” Alex started to shrink back on himself. Willie swallowed his complicated feelings and put his hands over Alex’s on his hips.

“No, I just. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that in front of Luke and Reggie. I was - I.” Willie struggled to articulate his thoughts. Would it be better to just pretend he’d been overwhelmed by his feelings for Alex? Well, he had been, just not the right ones.

“I liked it,” Alex said shyly, his fingers flexing nervously on Willie’s hips.

“I was jealous,” Willie burst out.

Alex blinked at him again, mouth open. 

“Jealous of what?”

“Of Luke and Reggie. Touching you like that. Making you laugh… I don’t know.”

Alex laughed and dropped his head back against the couch. “Jealous of those idiots?”

Willie covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Yes,” he replied, muffled.

“You have absolutely nothing to be jealous of, but… well, I kinda like it.” Alex slid his hands up to Willie’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“You shouldn’t. Jealousy is ugly. I’m never usually jealous of anything.”

“That’s what makes it so nice.” Alex wrapped an arm around Willie’s waist and his other hand found its way into his hair. “You really have nothing to be jealous of, though. I promise.”

“Well, I know that logically. Although, you guys  _ are _ suspiciously close.”

Alex laughed again and messed up Willie’s hair. Willie protested, wriggling against him, but Alex was surprisingly strong, holding him close. Then Alex was pushing him down, onto his back on the couch, and leaning over him with a hand beside his head.

He looked at Willie for a moment, and the return of softness to his gaze made Willie’s heart pound. He reached up and swept the hair out of Alex’s face as Alex dropped down to kiss him, slower than before, chaste. 

“I just… really like you,” Willie murmured, keeping his eyes closed even as Alex pulled away. 

Alex stroked a hand over Willie’s hair and pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I really like you, too.”

Willie opened his eyes and Alex was watching him, that same softness to his eyes, and Willie felt as though his heart would burst from all the feelings inside of him. He pulled Alex down on top of him and threaded his fingers into his golden hair. Alex sighed and relaxed onto him, and he was a little heavy, but it was the most perfect thing Willie had ever felt. 


	70. Luke/Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [phoenixfidelity](http://phoenixfidelity.tumblr.com): #25 “playfully biting someone” of the physical affection prompts? 😊 (with a possible #14 “play wrestling” as well if you'd like, but if not then #25 is beautiful on it's own 💛).
> 
> (my note: Luke/Alex, Terrah darling, you forgot to put that in the ask. I guess it’s technically both prompts, but there wasn’t that much wrestling.)

“Ugh, Luke, get off!” Alex heaved at Luke, but Luke went limp and Alex couldn’t get the leverage to push him away. Luke grinned and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, pushing Alex down onto the arm of the couch with his weight. 

“It’s too warm for this,” Alex said plaintively. 

“But you’re so comfortable,” Luke replied, pressing his face into Alex’s neck. 

“No seriously, it’s too warm,” Alex grunted, pushing at Luke again. Luke clung on like a limpet, linking his fingers behind Alex’s back. Alex dug his thumb into the hollow of Luke’s collarbone and Luke yelped, pinching at Alex’s back. 

“Just get off me!” Alex yelled. 

“No!” Luke opened his mouth and bit Alex’s neck vengefully, and Alex shuddered, then froze under him.

“Please get off,” Alex said, voice strangled. 

“Wait -” Luke sat up, but put his hand on Alex’s chest to hold him down. Alex closed his eyes and turned his head away. “Alex, look at me.”

“Leave me alone.”

Luke cupped his other hand around Alex’s face and fought Alex to turn his head to face him. “Alex, please.”

Alex opened his eyes reluctantly, and Luke was taken aback by the shame in them. He pulled his hands away and sat back on his heels. “I’m sorry, I didn’t -” Luke struggled to find the right words.

“Can we just forget about it? I should go home.” Alex pushed himself up, and Luke grabbed his arm before he could stand.

“What if… what if I don’t want to forget about it?” He chewed on his lip and chanced a look at Alex. Alex sighed.

“Then what do you want?” He sounded resigned, sad, and Luke couldn’t stand it. 

“I want to kiss you,” Luke blurted, before he could change his mind. Alex flinched back, and Luke tightened his grip on his arm. “Sorry, I just. I do. I want to kiss you. I have for a while.”

“A… while,” Alex repeated.

Yeah, like. A few years.”

“Years,” Alex repeated again. 

“Are you just going to repeat everything I say?”

Alex looked at him. “What are you saying?”

“I thought I was being fairly clear,” Luke said, clenching his other hand into a fist. “I want to kiss you and I have for… I don’t know. A few years.”

“Why?”

“ _ Why _ ? What do you mean  _ why _ ?”

“I thought it was a pretty clear question,” Alex smirked, paraphrasing Luke’s words this time. Luke groaned and leaned forward to press his forehead against Alex’s arm. 

“Because you’re pretty and I like you, you idiot.”

“Pretty?” Alex parroted. “Sorry, sorry. You… like me. Why?”

“Oh my god, if you ask me why one more time I’m going to give you a nipple cripple you won’t ever forget.”

Alex laughed and finally relaxed, pulling his arm from Luke’s grip and pushing him back so he could look at him. His eyes searched Luke’s face and Luke tried not to blush under the scrutiny. Then he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Luke’s.

It was soft, tentative, Alex’s mouth warm against his own, not moving, just testing. Luke groaned again, reaching up to slide his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of Alex’s neck. He clenched his hand into a fist, pulling Alex in closer and using his grip to tilt Alex’s head so he could kiss him properly, fitting his lips around Alex’s lower lip and sucking on it gently.

Alex moaned and grabbed at Luke’s hips, hauling him onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Luke explored Alex’s mouth with his tongue until he had to break away to breathe.

“So, you’ve liked me for a while, then,” Alex murmured, lips curled up in a smirk. 

Luke groaned and grabbed at Alex’s nipple, giving it a light twist. Alex yelped and laughed, hooking his arm around Luke’s neck and grinding his knuckles over Luke’s head. They wrestled for a few moments, then Alex released him and dropped a light kiss on his mouth.

“Yeah, I kinda have.”


	71. Alex/Willie (Alex/Willie/Reggie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [aroacethetic-shitpost](https://aroacethetic-shitpost.tumblr.com/): Physical Affection prompts, #23 (a hug that some might consider as too long) for the poly ship of your choice?
> 
> I chose to do Alex/Willie/Reggie, though it's pre-anything. So it's mostly Alex/Willie and Reggie's feelings.

Reggie perked up happily at the tell-tale whoosh of one of his favourite people arriving in the garage. A distraction at last.

It was Alex, looking glowy and happy from spending time with Willie, and Reggie wanted to soak that feeling up, let it drown out the awful voices in his head.

He walked straight over to Alex and thumped his head on his chest.

“I need a hug,” he said pitifully.

Alex immediately wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek on the top of Reggie’s head. Reggie melted into him, linking his fingers behind Alex’s back and soaking in the warmth radiating from him. He could almost feel the happiness and love emanating from Alex, especially with his ear pressed to Alex’s chest, the soft thump-thump of his heart beating out the rhythm of his love.

Most of the time he was just plain happy for Alex and the love he found with Willie, like he’d found the other half of his soul or something cheesy like that. He didn’t like to think about the tight, awful jealousy that sometimes ate at him when he watched them being sweet and adorable together. He just wished he could find a love like that, that he could find someone that completed him the way Willie seemed to complete Alex. Someone who would light up when he appeared, who wanted to hold his hand all the time. It seemed unlikely he’d ever find that now, so it was best to concentrate on how happy he was for his friend, and not dwell on things that couldn’t be changed.

“Alex, you forgot -”

Reggie tried to pull away from Alex now that Willie was here, but Alex tightened his grip, holding him firmly in place.

“Reggie needed a hug,” he explained to Willie, over Reggie’s head. “He needs some serious cheering up.

“Yeah man, gotta hug him better,” Willie said cheerfully, and Reggie started when Willie’s warm chest pressed against his back, and his arms pulled him away from Alex for just a moment in a tight hug, before letting him sag against Alex again as Willie’s arms encompassed them both.

“Oh um, I’m sorry. Is this ok?” Willie pulled away, and the air felt cold on Reggie’s back, and he made a soft, needy sound.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered, reaching back to grab one of Willie’s arms, pulling him back into the hug. Willie hummed happily and plastered himself to Reggie’s back. 

It was hard not to be happy for Alex when his perfect boyfriend also gave perfect hugs. 

He sneaked a peek up at Alex and was startled to see Alex already looking at him, his eyes soft and full of tenderness. He expected that when Alex was looking at Willie, but to see it directed at him, filled Reggie with an array of competing emotions, and he wasn’t sure how many of them were good.

He needed to get out of there. 

“Thanks, guys,” he said, clearing his throat when his voice came out weird. He wriggled around, trying to escape, but Alex’s arms tightened around him again. “I’m good, I promise. Wasn’t Willie trying to tell you something when he got here?”

“It’s barely been a few minutes. Usually you like to cling like a limpet for at least 15,” Alex protested.

“I guess the power of Willie’s hugs cuts down the amount of time I need,” Reggie chuckled uncomfortably, still unable to find a way out of the embrace. Willie and Alex were far too strong together. 

Alex dropped his arms reluctantly and Willie followed suit, Willie sliding under Alex’s arm when Reggie stepped away. He gave them both a bright smile and ignored the worried look they exchanged. 

“You guys are the best. I’m gonna head up to the house now,” Reggie babbled, shrugging on his flannel and poofing into the kitchen of the Molina house. He sighed and slumped against the counter.

Now what was he supposed to do?


	72. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: Physical affection #9 wiping away someone’s tears. Alex/Willie

Willie sniffled, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears.

It didn’t work, though. The moment he pulled his hands away, they fell afresh, dripping onto his knees and soaking into the threads of his torn jeans.

“Is this seat taken?”

Willie dug his nails into the exposed skin of his knees and wished the memory away. He could still see Alex so clearly, his soft pink hoodie, face drawn with worry, topped with that adorable backwards cap. And now he wasn’t ever going to see him again. He let out a sob and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Willie. Willie, hey.” Warm fingers touched his cheek, turning his head, and Willie wondered if he was hallucinating. Alex wiped away the tears steadily dripping down his face, his blue eyes soft and sad.

“Alex. Are you… are you actually here?” 

Alex’s face twisted into a mixture of grief and happiness, a small smile quirking his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. I’ve been trying to find you all day.”

“But you crossed over. You, you -” Willie sucked in a breath that turned into another sob, and Alex wiped away the new tears that ran down his face.

“We didn’t. Julie saved us. I’m still not sure what she did, but she saved us.”

Willie threw himself at Alex, not caring if it was a hallucination and that he might find himself facedown on the stage. Alex caught him, though, and he was real, solid under Willie’s hands. That same soft, pink hoodie bunching up in his fists as he clung to him desperately. 

Then he pulled back, grabbed Alex’s face and just looked at him for a long moment, drinking in the shape of his face, his clear blue eyes, the sweet shape of his mouth. He crushed their lips together, too hard, but he didn’t care because Alex was there, real in his arms. Alex made a surprised sound as Willie’s mouth touched his, then his hands were sliding over Willie’s shoulders, pulling him even closer, tilting his head to kiss him deeply.

“I can’t believe I almost didn’t get to do that,” Alex whispered, resting his forehead on Willie’s. Willie laughed wetly, sliding his hands over Alex’s hair, down his neck and over his shoulders. He was probably holding him too hard, his fingers digging into Alex’s arms, but Alex didn’t say anything, just let his hands wander down Willie’s sides to rest on his hips. Then Alex was pulling at him, hauling Willie up and onto his lap. Willie laughed again, lighter this time, throwing his leg over Alex’s and settling onto his thighs. 

“You’re here,” Willie murmured, pressing another kiss to Alex’s mouth.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	73. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: Physical affection #10: lifting someone up out of excitement for Luke/Reggie? It reminds me of the Hollywood Ghost Club scene when Luke lifts Reggie away from the dancer 😅
> 
> I’ve basically decided that Luke and Alex wrestle like Owen and Charlie, so.

Alex walked into the garage looking happier than Luke had seen him in a while, even with the whole beating Caleb and not disappearing forever thing.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Reggie asked, grinning, infected by Alex’s good mood.

Alex’s grin widened as he caught his lower lip in his teeth. “Willie and I are officially dating!” He burst out, skipping a little as he walked further into the room.

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Luke jumped up and grabbed Alex, lifting him off the ground and twirling him around. Alex laughed and thumped him on the shoulder until Luke let him down, and Reggie slipped in and gave him a hug. Luke grabbed Reggie as soon as he let go of Alex and hefted him up, giving him the same treatment as Alex. Reggie whooped as they spun around, then Luke stumbled over the edge of the carpet and his grip on Reggie slipped, dropping him to the floor with a thump. His arms were still tight around Reggie, so he slid down Luke’s body, their mouths brushing together as he fell. Luke released him and stepped back immediately, his face heating up. Reggie gaped at him, his cheeks streaked with red.

They both spoke at the same time, stumbling over apologies, Alex’s laughter ringing over their words. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one getting lucky!” Alex crowed.

“Getting lucky, huh? What aren’t you telling us?” Luke rounded on him immediately, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh uh, we aren’t talking about that right now. You don’t think I’m just gonna let that go, do you?” 

Luke felt his cheeks heat even more and avoided Reggie’s face. 

“It was just an accident, no need to make anything of it,” he protested weakly. He could still feel the softness of Reggie’s mouth on his, however brief the contact had been. 

“So why do you both look so  embarrassed ?”

Luke cursed Alex’s entire existence. “How would you feel if I’d just accidentally kissed you?” 

Alex smirked. “Well, as I recall, my first instinct was to kiss you again.” He wriggled his eyebrows, and damn, he’d been spending too much time with Willie.

Damn him even more, he was right, and Luke had forgotten about their first kiss. Though Luke had been more deliberate in kissing Alex, in that he’d actually intended to kiss him, though not  _ when _ he kissed him.

He chanced a look at Reggie, who was still standing with his mouth open where Luke had left him, eyes wide. 

“That’s a bit different, considering I was actually trying to kiss you, and you just didn’t know it at the time.”

“So you weren’t trying to kiss our little Reg, then?”

“No!” It came out a little more vehemently than he’d intended, and seemed to snap Reggie out of his daze.

“Well, it’s not like I wanted to kiss you either!” Reggie exclaimed, and stomped out of the garage. 

Luke glanced at Alex, who looked as shocked as he felt.

“Damnit, Alex, this is all your fault,” Luke fumed.

“Mine? I’m not the one who kissed him!”

“It was an accident! Why couldn’t you have just left it alone?”

“I was just joking around. I didn’t think you’d get so defensive.”

“What  _ did _ you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t know, we’d all have a laugh about you kissing half your band or something?”

“You make it sound like I’ve kissed more than just two members of the band, like I’m going around kissing all sorts,” Luke grumbled. “And it wasn’t even a proper kiss! His mouth just kind of glanced off mine.”

“Then why did you get so defensive about it?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Come on, lighten up, it’ll be fine. Just apologise to Reggie. He’ll be over it in no time.”

“But why was he so mad?”

“I don’t know!” But Alex’s smirk betrayed him. “Go ask him.”

Luke narrowed his eyes and moved quickly, hooking his arm around Alex’s neck and dragging him down. Alex yelped and scrabbled at his sides as Luke gave him a noogie.

“What aren’t you saying?” He demanded, tightening his grip on Alex.

“Nothing. Just go talk to Reggie,” Alex gasped, clawing at Luke’s arm. Luke let him go and shoved him away, and Alex coughed and sucked in deep breaths. 

“Fine. But this isn’t over. I’m going to tell Willie the most embarrassing story I can think of, the next time I see him.” Alex lunged at him but Luke poofed out before he could reach him. 

He checked the house first, hoping that Reggie was hanging out with Ray to calm down, but he wasn’t there. He tried the beach next, where Reggie’s house used to be. If Reggie was trying to avoid him, he wasn’t trying very hard, because he was hunched down in the sand with his back against a huge log. 

“Reg,” Luke said softly, dropping down next to him.

Reggie groaned. “Go away.”

“No. We’re talking about this.”

Reggie shoved a hand through his hair and sighed.

“I’m sorry I upset you. I admit, I’m not entirely sure  _ how _ I upset you, but I really am sorry. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Reggie twisted his fingers as they dangled between his knees. 

“Well, it’s clearly not fine, so why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Reggie looked out at the ocean for a long moment, his bright green eyes reflecting the blue.

“You made it sound like it was the worst thing you could have done, kissing me.” Reggie’s voice was small, and Luke leaned in closer to hear him.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t mean it like that. I just -” Luke sighed. “It was an accident and I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Especially since Alex is never going to let us live it down.”

“So you are embarrassed. Kissing me is embarrassing.” Reggie hunched in further on himself.

“I didn’t say that. You looked embarrassed and I felt bad. I didn’t want Alex to make it into a whole thing.”

“I wasn’t embarrassed.”

“You weren’t? But you were all red and everything.”

Reggie looked steadily out at the ocean again, his cheeks going pink.

“What -” Luke bit his lip and studied Reggie’s face.  _ You made it sound like it was the worst thing you could have done, kissing me _ .

“Do you remember,” he said slowly. “When we were practicing for the house party at Julie’s?”

Reggie glanced at him, a small frown forming between his eyebrows. 

“You remember, when you guys were teasing me about Julie - which was ridiculous, by the way, she was so into Carrie it could have been seen from space - and I wanted to prove that it wasn’t just her I had chemistry with.”

“What’s your point?”

Luke sighed, and scooted around so he was facing Reggie, and reached out to tilt Reggie’s head up with his fingers. Reggie was biting his lip so hard Luke was surprised he hadn’t broken the skin yet. Luke swallowed hard and gathered up his courage.

“You’re the one I’ve always had chemistry with, Reg.”

Reggie’s eyes widened as Luke leaned forward, giving Reggie time to pull away. When he didn’t, Luke closed the gap, connecting their mouths.

Reggie gasped when their mouths touched, and his hand came up to grip Luke’s wrist. Luke didn’t push, just kissed Reggie gently, just to see how it felt.

And for him, it was amazing. It felt like coming home, like pieces slotting perfectly into place. 

When he pulled back, Reggie’s eyes fluttered open slowly, and his cheeks were pink, and Luke thought that he could just stare at him forever.

“We should go back to the studio, Alex will be worried.” Luke murmured, then leaned in and pressed another kiss to Reggie’s mouth, just because he could. Reggie smiled against his mouth.

“I suppose we can do this anywhere, let’s go.” He pushed Luke to stand, then held out his hands for Luke to grab and haul him up. 

When they poofed back into the garage holding hands, Alex jumped up and whooped, running over to grab them both in a big hug.

“I knew you guys would work it out. You’re dumb, but even you guys aren’t that dumb.”

“Hey!” Luke cried, thumping Alex on the back. Alex just stepped back and laughed at him. 

“But if you guys get to be cute and sappy around here all the time, I’m bringing Willie over, just to balance it out.”

“Balance it how? You guys are even cuter than we are!”

“I don’t know about that.” Alex grinned and reached out to squeeze their shoulders. “Anyway, I really am glad you guys worked it out. Now, Julie’s going to be home soon so we should get ready to practice.”

Luke and Reggie separated reluctantly and grabbed their guitars to tune them. But Luke couldn’t stop stealing glances at Reggie, and Reggie kept catching him and flushing every time, and by the time Julie turned up, Luke wasn’t sure his guitar was in tune at all.


	74. Alex/Willie (background Luke/Julie/Reggie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #27 Giggly kiss. Alex/Willie where Alex is kinda out of it (sick, on pain meds, etc.)? Love your work!  
> ANON #2: Idk if you’ve done this yet but giggly cuddles prompt with Willex? Something with Alex being super tired or out of it bc of pain medication or exhaustion would be really cute. Thx!   
> (my note: I don’t know if you’re the same anon, but if you aren’t, are you somehow reading my mind and felt that I was already filling an extremely similar prompt? Sorry you aren’t getting your own little prompt fill, but I hope you like this anyway.)

“I’m going to hate you forever and ever,” Alex declared, waving the arm encased in a cast in Luke’s general direction.

Luke rolled his eyes and nodded. “Sure, man, whatever makes you feel better.”

“These pain meds sure make me feel better.” Alex giggled, his arm thumping down onto his leg because he just couldn’t hold it up any longer. “I can’t believe I broke my arm and it’s all your fault.”

“It’s your fault for being dumb enough to climb monkey bars when you were drinking! Usually you’re so good at ignoring my dumb dares.”

“I was im - imp - impaired.” Alex grinned proudly when he finally got the word right. Luke smiled at him fondly and patted his head.

“Well, Willie’s here to look after you while Reggie and I help Julie. He’s going to make sure you don’t do anything else stupid.”

“I never do anything stupid!” Alex protested.

Luke raised his eyebrows and looked deliberately at Alex’s arm.

“This is your fault!”

“Ok, well as fun as this conversation is, we’re leaving now.” Luke leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, then grabbed Reggie’s hand and tugged him out of the apartment the three of them shared. 

Willie stepped into Alex’s field of vision, his arms wrapped around his middle, one thumb rubbing at his elbow. Alex was slowly coming to recognise Willie’s self-soothing or nervous tics, and even with his brain foggy from the pain pills, that one spoke loud and clear. They hadn’t known each other for long, only a month or two, since Reggie had met him at a coffee shop and basically adopted him. It hadn’t helped Alex’s anxiety at all, which is why he’d gotten so drunk and taken Luke’s stupid dare.

“Do you need anything? Like, maybe some water or something?”

“I need you to put on a movie and come sit next to me,” Alex said boldly. He should be more nervous talking to Willie, but the pills dulled his anxiety as much as the pain, and he felt strangely confident. But he was still cognizant enough to hope he didn’t say anything too embarrassing. 

Willie’s cheeks reddened slightly and Alex bit his lip so he wouldn’t comment on it. 

“What movie do you want first?” Willie grabbed the remote and cued up Netflix.

“Something happy,” Alex replied, wishing desperately to touch Willie’s beautiful, long hair. It looked so soft and Alex wondered what it would feel like. 

Willie selected the family section and scrolled through the options. “See anything you like?”

“Yep,” Alex replied automatically, still staring at Willie. Willie turned to look at him and Alex hurried to look at the screen, hoping Willie hadn’t noticed. Why had Reggie and Luke decided to leave him alone with Willie when he could barely control himself? He couldn’t wait to get Luke back for all of this. He’d have to plan something good. “Um, How to Train Your Dragon.” He picked the first movie that caught his eye. Then he winced and hoped Willie wouldn’t think it was too childish. 

“I love that movie!” Willie bounced slightly and Alex grinned. Willie started the movie and settled back on the couch, and Alex tried very hard to pay attention to the movie, but after five minutes, he realised he’d been staring at Willie the entire time.

Willie glanced over at him and caught him staring, and Alex couldn’t do anything to prevent it. “Are you ok?” Willie asked softly, concern creasing his forehead.

“You’re pretty,” Alex said without thinking. His brain caught up after a long moment and he flung his hands up to cover his face, forgetting about the cast. It hit him hard on the mouth, and he tasted the metallic tang of blood.

Willie scrambled to his knees and leaned over Alex. “Oh my god, are you ok? You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine, I’m just spaced out on these drugs,” Alex muttered, wishing he could sink into the couch. Maybe Willie hadn’t even heard him. The sharp pain had cleared his mind, and he could feel the dull ache in his arm returning. He wasn’t sure which was worse, being loopy and talkative, or clear headed and grumpy from pain.

“Luke said it was nearly time for you to take your pain meds again, so a little early should be fine, right?” Willie looked so worried, and Alex wished he could smooth away the wrinkle between his brows. 

“Ok.”

“Ok,” Willie echoed him, walking into the kitchen and returning a moment later with a glass of water and Alex’s pain meds. “When was the last time you ate? I don’t think you should take these on an empty stomach.”

“Um, I don’t know.” Alex patted his stomach, which growled helpfully. Willie giggled adorably and Alex bit his lip, wincing as the taste of blood filled his mouth again, his lip throbbing anew.

“I’ll make you a sandwich or something,” Willie said, heading back into the kitchen. Alex could hear him rummaging around in the fridge. “How about ham and cheese?”

“Sounds good!” Alex called. He could hear Willie pottering about in the kitchen and zoned out, daydreaming about what it would be like to wander into the kitchen and slide his arms around Willie’s waist and bury his face in his long hair. To twirl him around and kiss him on the mouth, what he might taste like, and how he would feel in Alex’s arms.

He was startled out of the daydream by the clash of plates against the table, and blinked his eyes open to see Willie settling down next to him again, holding out the water and his pills. Alex took them gratefully and busied himself with taking the pills and drinking the water, letting Willie take the glass and trade it for the sandwich.

Willie started the movie, eating his own sandwich, and Alex forced himself to watch the movie and not look at him again. By the time he’d finished the sandwich, he could feel the pain meds kicking in, the pain fading from his arm, his brain slowly disappearing into the fog. 

Willie giggled at the movie and Alex started, realising he’d been staring at him again. He was grateful he’d already seen the movie enough times that he already knew what was happening when he turned back to it and hoped that Willie hadn’t noticed him staring. He needed to be more careful.

But Willie was distracting, fidgeting and laughing at the movie, and Alex could only be so strong as the sun shone through the window and turned his hair to bronze. Willie glanced over at him and caught him staring again, and Alex couldn’t look away.

“Do I have something on my face?” Willie wiped at his mouth, and Alex shook his head. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

Willie laughed uncomfortably and looked away.

“I’m sorry, I can’t seem to control my mouth.” Alex’s face felt hot and he wished he could teleport away and never see Willie again. He couldn’t stand to think he’d made Willie uncomfortable.

“It’s fine.” Willie waved a hand. “I just don’t think Luke and Reggie would be happy to hear you talking like that.”

“What? Why?” Alex blinked, wondering where that had come from.

“Because they’re your boyfriends?” Willie said, giving him a weird look. 

Alex burst out laughing, then sobered when Willie just stared at him. 

“What? How the hell did you get that idea?”

“You’re always touching each other, and cuddling, and Luke always kisses you goodbye!”

Alex snorted. “Wow, so you totally missed the fact that it’s actually Julie that they’re both dating, huh?”

Willie blinked. “Oh.”

“Yeah. They’ve been together for a while now, and they’re all sickeningly in love. I can’t believe you thought I was dating them! Pass me my phone, I have to tell Julie right now.”

Willie grabbed Alex’s phone and put it on the side table at the other end of the couch. His face was flaming red. “No! Oh my god, I can’t believe I missed that. All this time I was so jealous of how they got to hold you -” Willie snapped his mouth shut, turning even more red.

“You - you were jealous?” Alex surreptitiously pinched at his thigh, slightly worried he was daydreaming again, and that none of this was actually happening.

“Well, I…” Willie trailed off and groaned. 

“And Luke told me that I was being so obvious. I can’t wait to tell him how wrong he was.” 

“Well, you’re not getting your phone back so you can just forget about that.”

“I probably will forget about it with how loopy those pills make me,” Alex said mournfully. 

“So… you’re not dating your roommates and you think I’m… gorgeous,” Willie said slowly.

“Yes, on both accounts.” Alex was suddenly grateful for the pain pills. None of this would have come out without them, or if Luke hadn’t left him alone with Willie. “Ah, fuck you, Luke!” he shouted suddenly. Willie jumped. 

“What the hell?”

“I just realised this was Luke’s plan all along. Fuck, I hate him so much. He really is the worst.” He reached over and grabbed Willie’s arms, hauling him onto his lap. “I mean all of that in the best way possible. I really want to kiss you.”

Willie’s mouth opened in surprise and he stared at Alex for a long moment. “Wow, you really are weird when you’re on painkillers.”

“But in a good way, right?”

“Yeah, in a good way,” Willie giggled, and leaned down to kiss Alex. Alex couldn’t contain his own laughter at the situation, and had the strange experience of trying to kiss someone while still laughing. It kind of felt amazing.

Alex stretched his legs out along the couch and pulled at Willie until he was lying between his legs, their chests pressed together. Their laughter faded away as they kissed, and everything went soft and floaty.

Willie rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, and after a moment he started shaking. 

“Wh - are you ok?”

Willie let out a snort and then started laughing out loud, and Alex relaxed.

“I can’t believe your friends tricked us into figuring out we liked each other.” Willie giggled. 

“I can’t believe you thought I was dating them!” Alex snickered, and they both burst out laughing. Alex wrapped his arms around Willie’s shaking shoulders, and Willie worked his hands under Alex’s body and clung to him as they laughed. 

Alex pressed a kiss to Willie’s hair (which was as soft as it looked) and let his eyes close, suddenly feeling exhausted. He felt Willie return the gesture as he slipped into sleep.

Later, Luke and Reggie would find them like that, wrapped up in each other, Willie snoring on Alex’s chest. Reggie would nearly choke on his own spit when Alex explained how Willie thought they were dating, and he’d call Julie immediately just so she could tease them too. But neither of them would mind, especially when Alex would tuck a piece of Willie’s hair behind his ear and kiss him softly. 


	75. Alex/Willie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: :eyes: more regarding that Alex/Willie/Reggie concept?? with uhhhhhhh #13 kissing someone’s forehead.

“Hey, hotdog,” Willie said as he wandered into the garage, leaning down to press a kiss to Alex’s head.

“Hey,” Alex grinned up at him, and Reggie looked away and hunched in on himself, already feeling like he was intruding even though he’d been there first. He tried to concentrate on the book he was reading, something Julie had thought he might like, when he realised Willie was standing in front of him. He looked up to see what Willie was doing, as Willie leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Reggie stared at him, stunned into silence, his face heating up until it felt like it was on fire. Willie’s cheeks went a little pink but he smiled softly at Reggie and flopped down onto the couch next to him. Reggie looked over at Alex, his heart pounding in his chest, because what was Alex going to think about his boyfriend kissing his best friend? Not  _ kissing _ , Reggie admonished himself.

But Alex was just watching them fondly, and he met Reggie’s eyes steadily, his smile growing. 

Reggie cleared his throat and moved to stand, but Willie put a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I - uh, I’m gonna go talk to Julie about this book. She gave it to me and said that it was one of her favourites, but I’m not really sure it’s for me,” Reggie rambled, clutching the book tightly.

“Julie’s still at school,” Alex said gently.

“Oh.” Reggie leaned back against the couch, but Willie didn’t move his hand. Reggie didn’t know what to do now, his throat feeling so tight he couldn’t speak, skin tingling where Willie’s hand touched him. He wasn’t quite sure when he’d managed to develop a crush on Willie, but after the hug the week before, it was raging out of control. It didn’t help that Reggie had always had a low-level crush on Alex, ever since the day they met, when Alex had saved him from a pair of bullies who were about to beat him up. He’d always thought it was just a bit of hero worship, his view of Alex coloured by the way he’d stepped in front of Reggie, between him and the bullies, and yelled at them until they left them alone.

Why couldn’t he just be a normal friend who was happy for Alex and Willie finding each other, instead of being a creep who wished they would both look at him the way they looked at each other, who would kiss him softly and hold him in their arms?

Reggie thumbed nervously at the book, training his eyes on it so he wouldn’t look at Willie, or the hand that was still on his arm, or at Alex’s face. 

“Reggie?” 

Reggie looked up when Willie shook his arm. “Hmm?”

Willie smiled. “I was trying to ask you something.”

“Oh. Sorry, I spaced out. What’s up?”

Willie swallowed visibly and glanced over at Alex, then turned his whole body to face Reggie.

Reggie’s heart started pounding again. This didn’t seem like it was going to be a good thing. Maybe Willie had noticed him staring at Alex and was going to lay down the law. Or he’d noticed how Reggie stared at him and was going to tell him, in his sweet way, that it made him uncomfortable and that he wouldn’t be coming around anymore. Reggie started to spiral with the negative thoughts. Maybe Alex was going to leave the band to stay with Willie because they couldn’t stand being around an idiot like him.

Willie shook his arm again, and Reggie forced a smile, the pit in his stomach growing into a yawning void.

“Sorry,” he repeated lamely.  _ Please don’t leave me _ .

Alex stood and moved over to sit on the other side of Reggie, slinging an arm around his neck.

“Reggie, it’s ok. Why do you look like Willie’s about to tell you he wants to cook and eat you?”

Reggie turned to look at Alex incredulously. “Is that really the best example you could think of?”

Alex shrugged. “I just wanted to stop you from spiraling. I could hear your crazy thoughts from across the room.”

“You weren’t even across the room,” Reggie protested, and Alex laughed. Reggie found himself leaning into Alex’s body, wishing he knew how Alex could pull him out of his head so easily. Alex adjusted his arm so his elbow was hooked around Reggie’s neck, his hand splaying across Reggie’s chest. 

“Just relax,” Alex murmured, and Reggie shivered as Alex’s breath ghosted over his skin. He was starting to feel trapped, and, as if he was reading Reggie’s mind, Alex’s hand started to gently rub over his quickening heart.

He chanced a look at Willie, who was looking nervous now. Reggie was starting to wish he’d just get it over and done with, so Reggie could go and cry somewhere in private.

“We wanted to talk to you about something - Alex and I, I mean - we wanted to ask you -”

“Oh my god, I thought you were going to be the calm one here. You said you could do this!” Alex interrupted. 

“I can do this! I am the calm one!” Willie argued.

“Then spit it out! This is the Hollywood Ghost Club all over again.” Alex leaned against Reggie heavily and tried to mimic Willie. “There’s a lot to… um, like here.”

“I do not sound like that!”

“Yes, you do!”

“Can you two just stop fighting for a minute and tell me whatever it is so I can go and find somewhere to cry?” Reggie hadn’t meant to say that, but it was out there now. Maybe they’d let him down gently.

“What?” Alex’s hand flexed on his chest. “Why are you going to cry?”

“Nothing, no reason. Just… just tell me.”

“Reggie, it isn’t anything bad, I promise. We didn’t want to just spring it on you. We were just trying to find the best way to talk to you about it.”

“We want to kiss you,” Willie burst out, then held up his hands. “Sorry, sorry. We were trying for something a little more gentle but this is getting ridiculous.”

“You… what?”

Alex pressed his hand deliberately against Reggie’s chest. “We want to kiss you. Both of us. After you ran away from us last week we talked about it -”

“About Alex’s huge crush on you!” Willie chimed in. Alex reached over and shoved Willie’s shoulder, rocking Reggie forward. 

“And Willie’s,” Alex said spitefully. He laid his hand over Reggie’s chest again, pulling him back. “Sorry. Ignore him. Well, other than the crush thing. I’ve liked you for a long time, Reg, but I always thought… well, I always thought you were straight and that it was just one of those things, having a crush on your best friend.”

“Are you guys messing with me?”

“No!” Willie exclaimed, reaching for Reggie’s hand. “I know this is a lot to take in, and that we really could - should have done better, but we mean it. We wanted to ask if you would maybe consider… dating us.” He looked so nervous that Reggie took his hand automatically, rubbing his thumb across Willie’s knuckles. Willie smiled softly, and Reggie felt his heart flutter. 

“If you guys are messing with me I will find a way to kill you both all over again,” Reggie threatened, but even he could hear that there was no heat to his voice. 

“We’re not.” Willie leaned forward and used his free hand to tilt Reggie’s chin up a little. “Can I kiss you?”

Reggie swallowed thickly and glanced at Alex, still plastered to his back. Alex smiled and nodded.

“I… want to see it,” Alex said quietly. 

Reggie looked back to Willie and nodded, and Willie leaned in and connected their mouths gently, still holding Reggie’s chin. His lips were softer than Reggie was expecting, and despite the chasteness of the kiss, he felt dazed when Willie pulled away. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Alex murmured in his ear, and Reggie turned under his arm to face him. Alex’s face was so close, and Reggie couldn’t quite believe this was actually happening, Alex’s eyes dropping to his mouth, his hand firm against Reggie’s back as he pulled him in even closer until all Reggie could see was the sky blue of his eyes.

Alex kissed him as softly as Willie did, but Reggie wanted more, the pent up feelings of decades burning through his veins, and so he opened his mouth and licked at the seam of Alex’s lips. Alex groaned and opened to him, meeting in the middle, twining their tongues together. 

If Reggie hadn’t already been dead, he thought he could probably die happy like this, Alex holding him close and tight, his tongue sliding against his.

“You two should kiss now,” Reggie mumbled after the kiss, and Alex laughed quietly. “I always look away because I felt like a creep.”

Willie chuckled and leaned over Reggie’s shoulder, not letting him move out of the way, so Reggie was treated to an up close view of their mouths meeting, the smooth way Alex tilted Willie’s head to deepen the kiss. There was nothing tentative about the way they kissed, and if they hadn’t been holding him up between them he might have melted into a puddle on the floor.

“Wow. That’s so hot.”

Willie broke away with a giggle and Alex snorted, but then he was pressing tiny kisses to Reggie’s mouth, and Willie was mouthing along the line of his shoulder, pulling his shirt out of the way and it didn’t matter that Reggie said the wrong thing, or that he was awkward. They wanted him anyway.


	76. Alex/Willie/Luke/Reggie (established Alex/Willie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [phoenixfidelity](http://phoenixfidelity.tumblr.com): #21 Kiss on a dare for Willex + ot4 😊❤💓🌻
> 
> [Reggie](http://prettyghostboys.tumblr.com), you are the light of my life, thank you for putting up with my endless whining, and suggesting the game! Also, just roll with the fact that they keep choosing the same.

“Ok, Reggie, it’s your turn,” Alex said pointedly. Reggie and Luke stifled their laughter and sat forward. 

“Ok… Luke. Odds are you’d eat the rest of that bagel Alex chucked out this morning?”

Luke grimaced. “50 to one.”

“Ok, get ready to guess,” Alex said, “Three, two, one, go!”

“25!” Reggie yelled.

“25.” Luke said at the same time and grimaced again. “How the hell did you guess that dude?”

Reggie smirked. “I know you too well. Don’t worry, nothing else has been put on top of it, and it landed on a clean… ish wrapper.”

Luke got up and grabbed the bagel, inspecting it closely. Alex had only taken two bites before throwing it away. “Why did you throw it away, though?”

“Uhhh, the cream cheese tasted weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know, just weird. I don’t think it’s actually off, or anything. Just eat it.”

Luke wrinkled his nose and sniffed the bagel, then took a bite. “Washte of a goog bagel,” he said thickly, spraying crumbs.

Willie giggled as Alex screwed up his face. “I can’t believe you actually ate that.”

“It’s fine. I can’t believe you threw it out for no reason.” Luke chomped down on the last bite then licked his fingers. 

“Ok, my turn. Alex, odds are you’d swap shirts with Willie?”

Alex looked Willie up and down. “It’s the crop top today so… 20 to one.”

“That was lower than I was expecting,” Willie said, stretching his arms over his head. He caught Reggie glancing away, his cheeks flushing lightly. Alex was staring unabashedly, and frowned a little when Willie lowered his arms. “Go!”

Luke guessed 11 and Alex said 9.

“Come on, hotdog, let’s get you out of that shirt.” Willie winked at Alex and Alex blushed. 

Alex turned to Luke and Reggie. “Turn around.”

“We’ve seen you shirtless plenty of times!” Luke protested.

“I don’t want you looking at Willie,” Alex said primly. 

“I don’t mind,” Willie said, wiggling his eyebrows at Luke. Luke grinned, but his cheeks flushed. Alex grabbed Willie’s arm and hauled him up as Luke and Reggie turned away. Willie whipped off his shirt and held it out as Alex pulled his own off more carefully. Willie bit his lip and reached out to run his fingers down the centre of Alex’s chest. Alex blushed again and pushed Willie’s hand away, grabbing his shirt and stuffing his own into Willie’s hand. Willie smirked and pulled it on.

“Mmm, you smell so nice, hotdog.”

“Shut up,” Alex ruffled his hair back into place after tugging Willie’s shirt on, and Willie whistled. There was a lot more of Alex’s midriff on display in the top than there had been of Willie’s. Alex wrapped his arms around himself and rolled his eyes at Willie, but he was blushing so prettily that Willie couldn’t resist kissing him on the cheek. 

“I’ll have to make you wear my clothes more often,” he murmured. Alex’s cheeks were practically glowing at this point, but he grabbed the hem of his own shirt and tugged Willie in a little closer so he could kiss him on the mouth.

“Alex, stop being a prude and show us what it looks like! Properly!” Reggie demanded. Alex resignedly spread his arms out and Luke and Reggie hooted and hollered for a minute, and Willie watched them eyeing Alex’s belly with interest.

“Ok, anyway. Willie, what are the odds you’d kiss me?”

“Lame!” Luke jeered, throwing a balled up piece of paper at Alex’s head. 

“Can I say 100%?” Willie wriggled his eyebrows at Alex.

“No! That’s why you need a better dare!” Luke insisted.

“Oh, whatever, let them have it.” Reggie sighed, leaning back on his hands.

Willie grinned and curled his fingers around the back of Alex’s neck, pulling him in gently. Alex’s eyes dropped to his mouth as he let Willie guide him in. Willie couldn’t resist kissing Alex a little more deeply than he usually would in front of people, sliding his tongue into Alex’s mouth, and tangling their tongues together.

Luke cleared this throat when they broke apart, and Willie grinned at his and Reggie’s wide eyes and red faces. He could admit to himself that he was enjoying their reactions just a little too much, but if they were going to be so obvious, who was he to ignore it?

“So, it’s Willie’s turn now.” Luke said, his voice rough. He cleared his throat again, and twisted around to grab his glass of water, drinking deeply. 

Willie sucked in a deep breath and hoped that what he said next wouldn’t ruin the game, or any friendships. “Reggie, what are the odds  _ you’d _ kiss me?”

“ _ What? _ ” All three of the boys stared at him with their mouths open. 

Reggie stammered unintelligibly for a minute, until Alex got himself under control and reached over to place a hand on his arm.

“It’s ok, it’s just a silly game.”

“Um,” Reggie gulped. “I guess… I guess 50 to one. This seems weird. You’re literally dating my best friend.”

“That’s high,” Willie pouted. “Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

Reggie spluttered.

“Willie, stop torturing him,” Alex admonished him. Willie grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows, and Alex narrowed his eyes.

“I’m just saying. I think you’re pretty and it makes me sad that you don’t think I’m pretty,” Willie made eye contact with Reggie, whose blush had spread down to his jaw, and stuck his lower lip out sadly. 

“You are,” Reggie finally managed to speak, “You are pretty. I just - I.”

“Oh my god, don’t validate him, Reg! -”

Willie stuck his hand over Alex’s face to shut him up and turned back to Reggie. “Thank you, Reginald. It’s nice that  _ someone _ appreciates me.”

Alex chose that moment to tilt forward and bite Willie’s hand, so Willie was distracted from Reggie’s reaction. He pulled his hand away from Alex’s face and jumped on him, straddling his hips and pushing him onto his back, pinning his arms down by his wrists. Alex grinned up at him, lifting his head to snap at Willie’s nose.

“Are we going to continue with the game now?” Luke asked plaintively. “Can’t you guys flirt later?”

“Yeah, Alex, stop derailing the game,” Willie laughed down at him. “So, 50 to one, hey, Reggie? Luke, count us down.”

Luke looked at Alex uncertainly, and Alex nodded in resignation.

“30!” Willie guessed.

“Uh, 20.” Reggie said, then blushed again.

“I’ll be right back, you stay there,” Willie told Alex, gripping his wrists tightly for a moment. Alex’s eyes fluttered shut and he nodded. Willie climbed off him and smiled softly at Reggie, crawling over to where he seemed to be frozen in place. He settled his hand on the back of Reggie’s neck, petting his hair in what he hoped was a soothing way.

“Ok?” he asked quietly.

Reggie stared at him, green eyes wide, then gave a little nod. Willie leaned in the rest of the way and pressed their mouths together. Reggie let out a shuddering breath and kissed him back. After a long moment Willie pulled back and resisted the urge to dive back in and kiss Reggie the way he really wanted to, hard and consuming. He wanted to know what it felt like when Reggie really surrendered to a kiss, how his tongue would feel in his mouth, what noises Willie might be able to coax out of him.

He moved back to sit next to Alex, who was staring at him, eyes dark. Alex wrapped an arm around Willie’s neck, his lips skimming Willie’s ear.

“That was…”

“Hot?” Willie suggested, turning his head so he could look into Alex’s eyes again. Alex nodded and chewed on his lip.

“What are you up to?” Alex murmured.

“Me? Nothing. We’re playing a game!”

“Willie…”

Willie shrugged Alex’s arm off his shoulders and stood, holding a hand out to Alex. “I need something else to drink. Alex, come help me.”

Alex took his hand and hauled himself up. “You guys want anything?”

“Nah, we’re good,” Luke said, eyeing Reggie. Reggie was still sitting where Willie had left him, eyes still a little too wide. 

Willie could hear Luke speaking quietly to him as he and Alex left the room.

“Well?” Alex rounded on him as soon as they stepped into the kitchen.

“Come on, Alex. Are you going to stand there and tell me you never noticed how they look at you? How they look at us?”

“How they... look at me? What do you mean?”

Willie crowded Alex up against the counter and kissed him. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. You saw their faces after I kissed you. And there are so many other examples, too many to list!”

Alex stuttered, eerily reminiscent of Reggie’s earlier stammering.

“I’m just testing them out. Seeing how they’d react. You can’t honestly tell me you haven’t ever wanted to kiss them.”

“Willie…”

“Alex, it’s ok. I’m not blind, and if I minded, I would have said something, rather than try to kiss them.”

“Do you really think -” Alex cut himself off and blew out a breath. 

“Yes, I do. I do think they want to kiss you. And I really want to kiss them, so you need to get over this little freak out and help me find a way to kiss Luke. Or you should kiss him.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and he stared at Willie for a moment.

“See, I knew you wanted to!” Willie crowed quietly. Alex hunched in on himself and sucked in a deep breath. “Come on, babe. It’ll be ok.” Willie wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I promise you it’ll be ok.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“But you can use your eyes and remember how Reggie looked after I kissed him. Did it look like I scarred him for life?”

“Well, you might have broken him, actually.”

“Yeah, but in a good way,” Willie chuckled, and Alex let out a noisy breath and laughed a little.

“Ok. Well, how do you plan on getting Luke to kiss one of us?”

“I’m… not sure. It’s Reggie’s turn next, so maybe we take a beat and let everything cool off, then we can go from there.”

Ok. Ok.” Alex cuddled Willie tightly for a moment and pressed a kiss into his hair.

Willie remembered just in time to grab a drink from the fridge, then he took Alex’s hand and led him back out to where Luke and Reggie were sitting with their heads together, talking softly.

“So, where’re we at?” Willie asked, dropping down next to Alex, resting his hand on Alex’s knee. Both Reggie and Luke looked up, startled, and looked at Willie’s hand for a moment before exchanging a look.

“Well, it’s Reggie’s turn next,” Luke pointed out. “And I was just lamenting the fact that everyone else here has gotten a kiss but me. I think that’s a bit unfair.” He met Willie’s eyes boldly, and Willie bit his lip so he wouldn’t smile. 

“That’s true, man. So, did you talk Reggie in to making his dare getting someone to kiss you? Who do you want to kiss?”

Luke swallowed visibly, clearly not expecting that reaction. “I told Reggie to pick.” 

“Lay it on us, Reg.”

Reggie sat up straight, twisting his fingers in his lap. “Alex. Odds are you’d kiss Luke?”

Alex grabbed Willie’s hand and squeezed. “Um. 20 to one.”

“That seems a little high,” Willie murmured into Alex’s ear. Alex gave him a quelling look and turned back to Luke and Reggie. Luke was grinning, and counted down.

Both Alex and Reggie picked 20.

It was a funny thing, watching Alex crawl over to Luke to kiss him. Willie wasn’t really a jealous or possessive person, but usually he would not be ok with this at all. Maybe it was because he’d already kissed Reggie, or that they were all so cute, or that they all clearly loved each other so much, but he was happy to watch Alex settle on his heels in front of Luke.

Or maybe it was because he knew he couldn’t deny the attraction he’d felt the moment he’d met Alex’s two friends, or the fact that Alex’s feelings for them were as obvious as the day was long. It was impossible to see them as competition, because they were a part of Alex. A little unit: AlexLukeReggie. Inseparable.

Willie could tell by the stiff line of Alex’s back that he was anxious, but Luke was smiling, and when he reached up to curl his fingers around the back of Alex’s neck, the tension melted away.

As they kissed softly, close-mouthed, Willie was once again left wondering what it would look like if they abandoned themselves to the kiss, the way he’d wanted to with Reggie. He wondered if this would change anything, or if they would all try to go back to pretending that none of them felt anything more than friendship for each other. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“Slip him some tongue!” he suggested, but it had the opposite effect of startling them apart. “Aww.”

Reggie giggled and Luke stared at Willie over Alex’s shoulder. “Bro, I don’t get you at  _ all _ .” 

“What’s to get?” Willie shrugged.

“You’re dating Alex but kissing Reggie and encouraging me to kiss Alex!”

Willie grinned. “I’d kiss you too, if you wanted.”

Luke blinked. “You would?”

“Man, do I have to buy a neon sign and wear it around my neck? I thought I was being pretty obvious.” Now they were getting somewhere.

“What?” 

“I think you’re all very pretty and would like to kiss you all very much. I also think you guys want to kiss each other but are too chicken shit to admit it, so I thought I’d nudge you along.”

“Willie! Jeez,” Alex sighed, scooting back to sit next to him. 

“You guys are too dense and it’s taking too long.” Willie bumped Alex with his shoulder until Alex smiled. “And I’m right, aren’t I? Reggie, you want to kiss Alex and Luke, right?”

Reggie did his best impression of a deer frozen in headlights and Willie sighed and looked at Luke.

“Well… I mean. I -” Luke stuttered. 

“This is a safe space. If I’ve been reading all of this wrong, you can just tell me now and we’ll forget about it. But if I’m right… There’s so much you’re missing out on.”

“I do!” Reggie burst out, then bit his lip. Willie smiled at him and Reggie’s shoulders dropped. “Yeah, I do.”

“Me too,” Luke muttered. They both looked at Alex.

“Of course I do, you idiots.”

Luke and Reggie squawked at him and Willie watched them bicker for a moment. They really were adorable and ridiculous, and Willie couldn’t wait to kiss them all exactly the way he wanted to.

“Ok, as cute as this is, I still haven’t kissed Luke. And Reggie, I really think you should kiss Alex.” 

“He’s right,” Alex said, nodding. Luke and Reggie burst out laughing, but they were already moving, and Luke crawled straight into Willie’s lap and rubbed their noses together. Willie couldn’t help being utterly charmed. 

It had been a risk, but one worth taking.

***

The next morning Willie extracted himself from the tangle of limbs and started making coffee. He looked up when Reggie walked into the kitchen, and Reggie blushed and smiled at him shyly.

“Coffee?”

“Please.” Reggie twisted his fingers together and leaned on the counter next to Willie.

“Odds are you’ll kiss me?” Willie asked quietly.

Reggie’s smile was like the sun emerging from behind a cloud. Willie’s heart sped up and he took a moment to breathe.

“100 percent.” Reggie stepped in and grabbed the counter on either side of Willie’s hips, leaning in to connect their lips. His previous nervousness was all but gone, and he tilted his head to kiss Willie deeply, coaxing Willie’s mouth open and licking into his mouth. Willie grabbed his waist and hung on as Reggie kissed him senseless.


	77. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lya-jatp12](http://lya-jatp12.tumblr.com): #67 When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More. Alex/Reggie please 💖

“Ugh, I really need to get this paper done tonight,” Alex complained, throwing his book onto the table. “But I really don’t wanna to do it.”

“Would it help if I sang ‘Do your paper’ like a little Christian choir boy?” Reggie asked, standing up and pressing his hands together in front of himself.

“What - no!” Alex scrunched up his face and shook his head.

“Are you sure?” Reggie took a deep breath and started singing.

“Shut up, that’s weird!”

Reggie kept singing, smiling widely at Alex as he warbled. 

“I’m serious, Reg, shut up.”

“Make me,” Reggie challenged, drawing himself up and getting ready to sing again. Alex jumped up and shoved him back against the wall, Reggie’s breath rushing out of him with the impact. He stared up at Alex in surprise, and Alex growled and dipped down to kiss him, pressing him against the wall so hard his shoulder blades hurt.

Alex’s fingers were digging into his arms, trapping him against the wall, and he shoved his leg between Reggie’s, and Reggie melted, let Alex hold him there as he kissed him fiercely. Alex tangled his fingers in Reggie’s hair, tugged his head back so he could bite at his lips, slide his tongue into his mouth.

Then Alex was retreating, eyes wide and fearful. “I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

Reggie tilted his hips, rubbed against him, pushed up to seal their mouths together again. Alex was still too stiff, holding himself separate, the gap between their bodies a yawning maw of emptiness.

He moaned, clutched at Alex’s arms, slid his hands down the firm muscles of his back, into the dip above his ass to pull him in even closer, and Alex gave in, shoved Reggie harder against the wall, his thigh thick and firm between his legs. 

He pulled at Reggie’s hair again, yanked his head back too hard and bit his throat, sucked a bruise into the pale skin. He didn’t care about the dull thud his skull made against the wall, the ache of the impact, as Alex reclaimed his mouth.

“Well, now I know how to get you going,” Reggie grinned cheekily, still trying to catch his breath. “That was so hot, I can’t wait to do it again.”

“You don’t have to annoy me into kissing you,” Alex sighed.

“But when have you ever kissed me like  _ that _ ?”

Alex leaned in again, nibbled his way up Reggie’s throat to his ear, his voice low and gravelly. “How will I stop myself when you look like this?” He was still so close, his eyes burning into Reggie’s, his thigh flexing between Reggie’s legs. Reggie gasped, clutching at his back, rolled his hips against Alex’s leg. He was not above begging.

“Please,  _ please _ .”


	78. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [starklove](http://starklove.tumblr.com): #75 Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing. Luke/Reggie

“Whatcha doin’?” Luke asked, wandering by and trailing his fingers across Reggie’s shoulders.

“Studying,” Reggie replied vaguely, not even looking up. Luke stopped and peered over his shoulder, then blew into his ear. Reggie hunched up his shoulders and swatted at him

“Luke, piss off.”

“This is boring. We should play something!”

“No, I need to study. My parents are going to ground me if I fail another test.”   
“Study later. I’m bored.” Luke leaned in again and pressed a kiss to the side of Reggie’s face. Reggie smiled, but still didn’t look up.

“I really can’t keep putting it off. That’s what got me into this mess in the first place.”

“But when we make it big none of this stuff will even matter.” Luke rubbed his nose against the shell of Reggie’s ear, making him giggle. 

“I know, but right now I still need a roof over my head and parents that aren’t mad at me 24/7.”

Luke nuzzled at Reggie’s neck, then dropped a kiss on the soft skin under his ear, making him sigh loudly and turn the page of his text book. Luke continued down the line of his throat, then lightly bit the junction of Reggie’s neck and shoulder. Reggie tried to stifle his moan, but it came out louder when Luke bit down a little harder, then sucked.

“Please, Luke, I need to study. At least half an hour more. Don’t you have something else you can do?”

“Nope.” Luke traced a path up Reggie’s neck with his lips, and bit down on his pulse point. Reggie dropped his book and reached up to tangle his fingers in Luke’s hair, tilting his head to allow Luke better access.

Luke sucked another bruise into his pale skin, eliciting another moan from Reggie, then leaned back to admire his handiwork.

“Can I get back to studying now?”

Luke grabbed his chin instead of answering and crushed their mouths together, sliding his tongue past Reggie’s open lips and into his mouth. Reggie’s hand gripped his hair tightly as he kissed him back.

When they broke for breath, Luke vaulted over the back of the couch and swung his leg over Reggie’s to settle on his lap. Reggie dropped his head back on the couch and groaned.

“Why do you do this to me?”

“You love it,” Luke murmured, leaning in to kiss Reggie’s throat again. Reggie grabbed his hips and tugged him in closer, sliding his fingers under Luke’s shirt to touch his skin.

“Next time, I’m studying with Alex because he would actually murder you if you tried this with him around.”

Luke laughed and carded his fingers through Reggie’s hair, then tugged him so their mouths met again.

“But then you’d miss out on this.” Luke bit the edge of Reggie’s jaw until he moaned again, his fingers digging into Luke’s hips.

“It is sad, I agree, but there  _ are _ other things that need my attention, other than you.”

“Lies. I’m the only thing you ever need to pay attention to.” Luke winked and ran his tongue over his lip.

Reggie laughed and tugged him in for another kiss.


	79. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [floating-in-the-blue](http://floating-in-the-blue.tumblr.com): For the One Liner Prompts: #4 “….Did you just sniff me?”. Alex/Willie.

“So, do you feel better now?” Willie asked, as the wind blew his hair over his face. He swept it away and tucked it behind his ear.

“Hmm?” Alex hummed. He’d been too busy staring at Willie to hear what he’d actually said, and could feel his face heating.

Willie smiled, his eyes crinkling adorably. “I asked if you felt better now.”

“Feel… better?” Alex was going to go back to the garage after this and find a way to kill himself all over again. Every time he thought he was getting used to Willie, he did something adorable and Alex lost all his brain cells all over again.

Willie raised his eyebrows. “After the screaming session?”

“Oh! Um, yeah. I kinda do.” Alex stuffed his hands in his pockets and clenched them into fists. He needed to pay closer attention otherwise Willie was going to think he was an absolute idiot and stop hanging out with him.

Then Willie bumped their shoulders together and slipped his hand around Alex’s elbow as they continued down the promenade. Alex hoped he wouldn’t speak for a few minutes because he was going to need some time to adjust. The warmth of Willie’s hand bled through his jacket, and every few steps their hips bumped and Alex’s brain was on a loop of  _ he’s touching me he’s touching me. He’s. Touching. Me. _

Not that Willie was ever sparing with his touches. Alex felt like he’d barely had a coherent thought since he’d met Willie, and wasn’t even sure how he’d made it through their conversations when his brain alternated between  _ he’s so pretty _ and  _ he’s touching me _ .

He glanced at Willie out of the corner of his eye as Willie dipped his head and almost smashed his nose on Alex’s shoulder.

“... Did you just sniff me?” he asked slowly, not quite believing the words were coming out of his mouth.

Willie looked up, smile as bright as always, not a trace of embarrassment in his warm brown eyes.

“You smell nice. I was trying to work out what you smell like.”

“Probably washing detergent and 25 years of storage.”

“Hmm,” Willie pulled Alex to a stop and this time, he actually pressed his nose to Alex’s jacket. “Whatever it is, I like it.”

Alex’s belly swooped, but not unpleasantly, and his heart kicked up. What did he even say to that? Willie was the most confusing person he’d ever met. Was he actually flirting with Alex, or was he just naturally friendly and Alex was reading it all wrong?

Without thinking, Alex leaned down and sniffed Willie’s hair. When he pulled back, Willie was staring at him, eyes wide.

“I thought I’d return the favour.”

Willie bit his lip and smiled, and Alex clutched at his last shred of confidence, and reached up to tuck the hair that had escaped again back into place. His fingers lingered on the shell of Willie’s ear, and Willie looked up at him, his eyes like a magnetic pull tugging Alex in. He leaned down slowly, eyes focused on Willie's mouth, giving him time to pull away. He hoped Willie wouldn't, but if he did, he hoped they could laugh it off.

Willie didn't move, just tilted his chin up as Alex got closer, and then their lips were touching, so lightly, but to Alex it felt like an electrical pulse zapped between their mouths.

He slid his hand around the back of Willie's neck and pulled him closer, opening his mouth just enough to kiss Willie's lower lip, tugging at it gently with his teeth. Willie let out a breath and grabbed at Alex's hips, clutching too tight, but the dull pain centered Alex, focused him.

They kissed, long and slow, until Alex felt like he was going to float away, high on Willie's mouth. 

Willie pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath, and Alex tried to reorganise his brain into something that could handle being outside the sweet little bubble they'd created. 

"That was nice," he said stupidly, meeting Willie's eyes, even though they were so close they were a blur. Willie chuckled and squeezed his hips again.

"Yeah, it was, hotdog."

"I really don't like that nickname. It's how I died!"

"So you keep saying. You'll get used to it."

"Oh yeah?" Alex stood up straight, still holding the back of Willie's neck. He didn't want to let him go. 

"Yeah," Willie wriggled his eyebrows, and Alex laughed. 

"Ugh, you're not allowed to be so cute. It's not fair."

Willie laughed, loudly this time, and Alex could listen to him forever. 

"As long as you keep kissing me, I'll be as cute as I like."


	80. Alex/Luke/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [where-you-go](http://where-you-go.tumblr.com): #10 “What the fuck did you do to all of my clothes?!”. Alex/Willie/Luke?

“ _ What _ is going on here?”

Luke and Willie startled, and Luke dropped his scissors. Alex was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips, and Luke felt like a kid who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Willie looked just as guilty.

“What the fuck did you do to all of my clothes?”

“Well, I was telling Willie that it was a crime that your arms are always covered up and he agreed that it was terrible so we thought we’d surprise you!” Luke said proudly, recovering from the shock of Alex’s yelling.

“And did you stop and think about  _ me _ for a minute?”

“We’re always thinking about you,” Willie grinned at Alex, looking him up and down and licking his lips. Alex flushed and then scowled.

“You know what I mean. You can’t flirt your way out of every problem.”

“But I can try.” Willie wriggled his eyebrows, then ran his fingers through his hair. Alex looked distracted for a moment by the way Willie flipped his hair, then rallied back to his point.

“Did you consider what I might think about this?”

“You do always say how much you like my shirts, so we thought we’d help you out.”

“I like yours because you’re wearing them, you idiot. It’s not as if we’re always borrowing each other's clothes. I mean, half the time I don’t even know what’s mine unless it’s a normal length with sleeves!”

Luke looked at Willie, and Willie bit his lip and shrugged.

“Ok, maybe we didn’t think this through. But we just want you to look good.”

Luke wrapped his arm around Willie’s waist and pressed their faces together, giving Alex his best puppy eyes. Alex eyed them both for a moment, clearly struggling to keep a straight face.

“I hate you two, I’m regretting all of my life choices.”

“No, you don’t.” Luke crawled over to where Alex stood and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back to where Willie was sitting. He tugged at Alex’s wrist until he dropped to his knees. Willie closed his fingers around Alex’s other wrist and pulled him in closer, tilting forward to kiss Alex sweetly. Luke pushed Alex’s hair off his face and curved his hand around the back of his neck, drawing him into another kiss. 

“Now, let’s get you out of that and see how you look in one of our creations,” Luke murmured into his mouth.

Alex groaned and pushed him away. 

“I seriously hate you guys.”

Willie looked at Luke and grinned, sliding his hand under Alex’s shirt.

“Come on, babe.”

Alex softened at the pet name and let Willie pull his shirt over his head.

“If you’ve ruined any of my favourite shirts, you better get me new ones.” But his voice held no heat, and he sighed as Luke traced a finger down his chest with a smirk. 

“We’ll make it up to you,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this, from [Yeo](http://floating-in-the-blue.tumblr.com) on tumblr:   
> I am now thinking entirely too much about this ship and how the combined force of pretty and chaos that Luke and Willie embody would probably drive Alex insane. I mean, Luke and Reggie as a combo is wild and chaotic enough but for some reason I keep hc Willie as possessing actual brain cells (I don’t know why, it’s not like canon gives me much to support that) only he uses them mostly for ‘be gay, do crime’ so his chaos is intentional and that just drives the whole insanity level to 1000!
> 
> And don’t ask me why, but my brain kept coming up with Luke and Willie arguing who is whose arm candy in the relationship* which would go something like this:
> 
> _Luke: well, I’m the lead singer so you two are my arm candy_
> 
> _Willie: Julie is the lead singer_
> 
> _Luke: okay, but I have pretty arms_
> 
> _Willie: you do but also this whole thing started because we both liked Alex and wanted to be with him and were basically hanging off his arms anyway_
> 
> _Luke: on the other hand, you got yourself two band members that you can have on each arm and you have very nice arms too!_
> 
> _Willie: thank you but from a symmetrical standpoint, we’re the same height and Alex is the tall one so that’d look better_
> 
> _Luke: yeah okay, also we could like, be his arm candy/bodyguard and nobody could annoy him if we’re there to stop them_
> 
> _Alex: you’re annoying me_


	81. Alex/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: #8 “I can’t believe you told them you were my fiancé.”. Alex/Reggie

Alex sighed and leaned back in his chair, pressing a hand over his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the email again.

_ Looking forward to seeing your and your partner at the Christmas party! _

He couldn’t even remember the conversation he’d had with his boss’ secretary, when she’d somehow gotten the idea that he had a partner and was going to bring them to the party. Why he would even say anything like that was beyond him. He hadn’t been in a relationship in… far too long, so she must have misunderstood something. Either way, he needed someone to come with him to the party because trying to explain that he didn’t have a partner after this made him feel like he was drowning. His heart kicked off just thinking about it. He pressed a hand to his chest and sunk down in his chair, sucking in deep breaths. It would be fine.

***

“Please, Reggie, I’ll be your best friend.”

“You  _ are _ my best friend.” Reggie rolled his eyes, then looked at him suspiciously.

“Not if you don’t help me out,” Alex pouted. “Please.”

You don’t have to convince me to help you, dude. I’d be happy to come to a party. Free food, you know I’m there.”

Alex laughed and let his shoulders drop. “Yeah, ok. Just wear something nice.”

“Are you implying that I don’t usually look nice?” Reggie looked offended.

“Aww, no baby, you always look great.” Alex patted Reggie’s cheek, the skin flaming red under his fingers. He shoved Alex away and laughed, tugging at his flannel and twining his fingers tightly in the hem. 

“Fuck off.”

***

“Reggie, this is my boss, Caleb. Caleb, this is my -” Alex stuttered for a moment. “My partner Reggie.”

Reggie glanced at him, wide eyed, and Alex cursed internally. He definitely should have mentioned the mix up to Reggie before putting him on the spot in front of his boss.

“Fiancé,” Reggie said with a grin, shaking Caleb’s hand. “It’s a new development, so you have to forgive him for the slip.” Reggie wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Alex spluttered, feeling his cheeks warm. 

Caleb chuckled. “Well, aren’t you just the cutest little secret. Alex, where have you been hiding him?”

“Definitely not in his basement,” Reggie said with a wink. Caleb stared at him for a moment then laughed uproariously. He clapped them both on the shoulders and hung on as he laughed.

“You’ve found a good one, Alex, don’t let him get away. I have to go make the rounds now, but I’ll talk to you two later.”

Alex forced a laugh and nodded, and Caleb squeezed their shoulders before walking away. 

“I can’t believe you told him you were my fiancé. What the hell were you thinking?” Alex whispered furiously to Reggie as soon as Caleb was out of earshot.

“I’m sorry, I panicked. I didn’t know what I was saying.”

“This is just great,” Alex sighed. “I have to work with these people every day! Now they’re always going to be asking me about you!”

“Well, I’m a little offended your boss hadn’t even heard of me before.”

“Reggie, we’re not dating! And we’re definitely not engaged!”

Reggie pouted. “I meant as your friend,  _ Alex _ . Haven’t you even mentioned your bandmates in passing?”

“I don’t really talk about myself at work,  _ Reggie _ . And we’re barely a band, we don’t even play decent shows.”

“Don’t let Luke hear you say that shit, dude. He thinks we’re gonna make it big any day now.”

Alex sighed. Luke had always been so sure they were going to become some huge band, so sure that he’d run away from home at 17. But things had never quite gone their way, and 6 years later they were still practicing in the garage and dreaming of stadium shows. It wasn’t that Alex didn’t love music, or want them to succeed, but after so long he’d just kind of let it drift to the backburner and focused on the rest of his life.

“Please don’t improvise any more. Just. Try not to say anything else.”

Reggie rocked back on his heels. “Oh. Um, ok. I’m just gonna get some food.” 

“Wait, Reggie, I’m -” But Reggie was already gone. Alex rubbed a hand over his face and headed for the bar. Maybe after a few drinks he would be calm enough to talk to Reggie and explain what he meant.

***

“Alex.”

Alex spun around on his chair and nearly fell off. “Reggie!” Reggie grabbed him and steadied him on his seat, frowning. “Reggie, my darling, light of my life.”

“You’re drunk,” Reggie said flatly.

“Nah, just happy to see you.” Alex grinned at him and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. 

“Right.” Reggie pressed his lips together and tried to extract himself from Alex’s embrace. “Are you about ready to go? It’s getting late and I’m tired.”

“But we’re having such a good time! Aren’t you having a good time?” Alex let his hand wander down Reggie’s side to where his button up shirt overlapped his fitted jeans, and slipped his fingers underneath to touch Reggie’s skin. Reggie jumped and pressed his hand over Alex’s to stop his creeping fingers.

“Oh yeah, this has been great fun,” Reggie said sarcastically. “It’s just been a long day and it’s getting late.”

“Yeah, yeah, so you said.” Alex maneuvered Reggie around until he was standing between Alex’s legs and trapped him there. “Just one more drink.” 

Reggie sighed and looked away from Alex as Alex grabbed his drink and took a sip. “Come on, babe, just a sip.” He held the glass up to Reggie’s mouth and tipped it up a little. Reggie stubbornly kept his mouth closed, and when Alex pulled the glass away, his lips were shiny with the liquor.

Alex stared, suddenly overcome, and before his brain could catch up he was leaning forward, tongue flicking out to catch the droplet hanging from Reggie’s lower lip. Reggie gasped, and Alex licked him again, chasing the traces of alcohol across his mouth.

“Mmm, tasty,” Alex murmured, then Reggie was ducking down, tipping Alex’s head up with a finger under his chin and pressing their mouths together. At first all Alex could taste was the alcohol burning his mouth, but as Reggie’s tongue explored his mouth it faded away and all that was left was Reggie.

Abruptly, the kiss was over and Alex was left sitting with his head tilted up, hands still outstretched where he’d been holding Reggie. He blinked open his eyes to see Reggie standing a few steps away, cheeks painted with jagged red streaks, looking anywhere but Alex. 

“Come on, honey. Time to get you home.” Reggie stepped in just close enough to grab Alex’s hand so he could drag him to his feet, but he wouldn’t look at Alex and his voice was cold. 

Alex wasn’t quite sure what had gone wrong, his head hazy with alcohol. He regretted drinking so much and forgetting his plan to explain himself to Reggie, instead assaulting him with his mouth.

“I -”

“Come on, I’ve already ordered an Uber.” Reggie tugged him through the room and outside, the fresh, cold air hitting Alex like a sharp slap.

“Reggie -”

“It should be here any moment… ah! There it is!” Reggie hustled Alex over to the curb and bundled him into the car. He shut the door before Alex could do anything, still standing on the curb, and Alex stared at him through the car window.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Alex lowered the window and reached out to Reggie.

“I ordered another one for me, it should be here soon. You should get home and drink some water. I’ll talk to you later.” Reggie tapped the side of the car, and the driver started to pull away.

Alex sighed and flopped back against the seat. Maybe Reggie was right. Alex needed to sober up and get some sleep, then talk with Reggie when his mind was clear. They’d be fine.

Wouldn’t they?


	82. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PA prompt #26 “touching feet and immediately screaming and recoiling”. Luke/Julie/Reggie.

Reggie groggily lifted his head and looked around, trying to figure out what had woken him. The bed to his left was cold and empty, and Julie mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer on his right. Reggie relaxed back into the pillows and wrapped his arms around Julie, pulling her in closer so he could press a kiss into her hair. She nuzzled against his chest, her lips brushing his skin and making him shiver, but he was too tired to really think about it and started to drift off. 

The next thing he knew, Luke was sliding in behind him, pressing up against his back and dropping kisses on the back of his neck. Reggie hummed and reached down to pat Luke’s hand where it rested on his hip, and realised he’d still been keeping himself awake until he knew where Luke was.

Then what felt like a block of ice touched his foot and he let out an ear shattering scream, pulling his legs up and away. He flailed, the blanket tightening around him, his other arm trapped under Julie. The ice block touched him again, and he was vaguely aware of Luke giggling, and he flailed around, trying to get away. The world turned upside down as he tumbled off the bed, pulled by Julie’s weight and the blanket wrapped around them.

“What the fuck is going on?” Julie asked, voice muffled and grumpy from underneath him. Reggie tried to roll off her, but the blanket must have twisted weirdly and he could barely move. 

“Luke touched me with his icy feet! He knows I hate feet  _ and _ the cold.” Reggie struggled to free himself from the blanket and Julie giggled as he wriggled against her. She grabbed him as he finally threw it off, and pulled him down into a kiss, wrapping a leg around his. “Don’t get up yet,” she murmured into his mouth. 

“Hey, are you two kissing without me?” Luke hung over the edge of the bed, reaching down to touch Reggie’s back.

“You fucked up bad this time, Patterson,” Julie said, looking over Reggie’s shoulder. “You’re lucky I don’t mind Reggie on top of me or this would be much worse for you.”

Luke stifled a laugh and Julie scowled at him. “Not like that. Well, a bit like that.” She smiled at Reggie and flexed her leg so his hips pressed down onto hers. Reggie moaned and Luke made an indignant noise, and Julie laughed.

“Ok, you can get up now, you’re squashing me and the floor isn’t very comfortable.” 

Reggie got up reluctantly and helped Julie up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled at his chest again.

“We’re going to go sleep in the spare bed, and you can stay here and think about what you’ve done.” Luke opened his mouth to protest and Julie held up a hand. “Don’t make this any worse for yourself.”

Luke closed his mouth and pouted. Julie pulled Reggie out of the room and down the hall to what was ostensibly her room, though they always shared Reggie’s. He pulled away from her and sat down on the bed.

“Just, ah, give me a sec.” He tugged at his shorts and tried to breathe deeply. Julie eyed him and giggled again, then pushed him down on his back and straddled him. “I thought you’d want to go right back to sleep.”

“Nah,” she murmured, leaning over him so her chest brushed his, her hips pressed down against his and he rolled his own to meet them. “I’m awake now.”


	83. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [floating-in-the-blue](http://floating-in-the-blue): "Your bed hair is really cute." Luke/Reggie.

“Morning,” Reggie murmured, passing Luke on his way to the bathroom. Luke grumbled something unintelligible and kept walking, and Reggie heard the rusty squeak of the couch springs as Luke flopped down before he closed the bathroom door.

When he came out, Luke was face down, spread eagle across the pull-out. Reggie shoved at him to make room to lay down, and Luke lifted his head enough to glare at Reggie with one eye. He studied Reggie for a moment, then moved minutely. Reggie rolled his eyes and squeezed on, huffing and elbowing Luke unsubtly. 

“Your bed head is really cute,” Luke said, muffled, his face still pressed into the bed. 

“Cute, huh?” Reggie asked with a laugh. The tip of Luke’s ear went red, then it spread across his cheek. Reggie reached out and poked the rosy skin, and Luke turned to snap at his finger, and Reggie pulled away, giggling. 

“Shut up,” Luke said.    
“You just called me cute, I’m never shutting up about it.”

“I said your hair is cute, I didn’t say anything about the rest of you.”

Reggie poked Luke’s cheek again, jabbing him repeatedly when Luke didn’t react. Then Luke shifted, faster than Reggie was expecting, and when he snapped at Reggie’s finger again, he caught the tip between his teeth. Reggie gasped and Luke looked shocked, but didn’t let go. 

“Ok, ok, I give up, you can let go now.” Reggie tried to pull away but Luke still didn’t let go. “Come on, dude.” Luke waited a moment longer and released Reggie’s finger, and as he pulled away, Reggie’s finger brushed over Luke’s lip. He laughed again, gut twisting, and clenched his hand into a fist.

“Ok, well, I need coffee -” Luke cut him off with a hand on his arm and he froze. Luke’s grip tightened, pulling him back into the mattress, and Reggie lay down again reluctantly

“I’ve been thinking. Wondering. For a while. I -” Luke stopped and groaned. Reggie snuck a glance at him, and Luke’s face was pressed into the mattress again, only half his profile visible, cheek still stained red. 

“What?” Reggie whispered, then cleared his throat. “What were you wondering?”

Luke’s head turned toward him fractionally, his eye opening to study Reggie again. He reached out to touch Reggie’s cheek, turning his head with gentle fingers until they were facing each other. His fingers trailed down Reggie’s cheek, skating over his lower lip, then he dropped it between them. The muscle in his jaw worked for a moment and Reggie waited, meeting Luke’s eyes as steadily as he could. 

“It’s stupid, don’t worry. Make me a coffee too?” Luke sighed, and pushed Reggie gently away. Reggie’s heart sank, and he let himself roll off the bed. He was just fooling himself, thinking that whatever Luke was going to say was something he’d been waiting on for entirely too long. But if it wasn’t, why couldn’t he just say it?

Reggie sucked in a deep breath and turned back to Luke, grabbing his shoulder and rolling him onto his back. He climbed back onto the pull out and straddled Luke’s hips, leaning over him. 

“Reg -”

Reggie ignored him, steadying himself with a hand next to Luke’s head as he leaned down until he could feel Luke’s breath on his mouth. 

“Is this what you were wondering about?” Reggie asked, his voice softer than he’d anticipated, hesitant. 

Luke’s eyes closed briefly as he sucked in a breath, then he met Reggie’s eyes and lifted his head, pressing their mouths together. They stayed like that for a moment then Luke let his head drop back down.

He turned his head to the side and sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“What, why?”

Luke turned back to face him, quirking an eyebrow and narrowing his eyes. “Are you serious? You didn’t kiss me back.”

“Oh!” Reggie leaned down and kissed Luke softly. “I was surprised. I know I pushed it but I didn’t… really expect you to actually do it?”

Luke laughed and grabbed the back of Reggie’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. “You’re an idiot.”

“Me? You were just going to let me walk away!”

“Yeah, well -”

“Yeah, well, nothing! I’m sure Alex and Bobby will agree with me that you’re the idiot here.”

“Reggie, they’ve known you for way too long for that to be true.”

“Hey!” Reggie said, struggling to contain his laughter. Luke bit his lip and grinned, then wrapped his arms around Reggie, pulling him down. Reggie settled comfortably on top of him and pressed his face into Luke’s neck, letting out a sigh as he relaxed. Luke’s hand slowly rubbed up and down his back until he felt himself drifting off to sleep, and the last thing he remembered was Luke pressing a kiss to the side of his face.


	84. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [where-you-go](http://where-you-go.tumblr.com): “Star-gazing was a good idea.” Luke/Julie/Reggie?

The sky was crystal clear, only pin pricks of stars to break up the endless black over them, the surrounding land so flat it was almost as if it didn’t exist at all.

It was easy to pretend it didn’t, laying on the top of the tour bus, only the cold metal underneath them to connect them to the world. 

Luke shifted his hands, seeking the warmth he knew was nearby, unwilling to look away from the spectacle above them to confirm their positions. His pinky skimmed soft skin, and was captured by another, hooking them together, anchoring him in place. His other hand met fabric softened by years of use and washing, like down against his cooling skin, then warmth engulfed it, fingers lacing carefully with his own.

“Stargazing was a good idea,” Reggie murmured, his hand tightening around Luke’s.

“It’s so beautiful,” Julie sighed. “You can’t ever see this in the city.” She shifted closer, using their entwined pinkies to pull his hand up to his chest, curling their hands together over his heart.

“I can’t believe Alex refused to come up here, it’s amazing,” Luke commented. As happy as he was to have Reggie and Julie with him, he hated feeling like something was missing, that he couldn’t share this with all of the important people in his life. Julie sighed and turned, curling into Luke’s side and pressing her face into his neck. Her lips brushed his skin and he shivered, winding his fingers tighter around hers.

“He’s missing out,” Reggie said, lifting his free hand to trace a shape in the air, following a line of stars above them. “I hope they can’t fix the bus at all tonight. Is that bad? I just don’t want this to end.”

Luke turned his head, the pale light of the stars lining Reggie’s features in silver. He tugged at Reggie’s hand until the other boy looked at him, a small smile curling the edges of his lips, drawing Luke’s gaze. He tilted his chin up, a silent entreaty. Reggie mirrored Julie, curving in toward Luke, brushing his mouth over Luke’s. Luke coaxed him closer with a flicker of his tongue, sliding over the seam of his lips. Reggie sighed, pressing closer, parting his lips for Luke’s tongue, meeting him in the middle.

“Where’s my kiss?” Julie interrupted, her lips ghosting over his skin as she spoke, raising goosebumps in their wake. Luke laughed breathlessly against Reggie’s mouth and kissed him gently one last time before turning to look at Julie, who’d untangled their fingers and raised herself on an elbow. 

“Patience,” Luke whispered, lifting a hand to smooth his palm over her wild hair, tangling in the curls so he could draw her down. She smiled against his mouth, her hair falling like a curtain around them, the starlight barely shining through the strands so he couldn’t make out her features.

She moved to lay down again when Reggie made a soft sound, and Luke turned to see him watching them seriously, eyes almost appearing black in the weak starlight.

“C’mere,” Julie hummed, tilting over Luke’s chest as Reggie pushed himself up and connected their mouths. The stars outlined their dark heads, and Luke wished he could capture the image forever, a perfect photograph of a perfect night. When they parted, they settled their heads on Luke’s shoulders, and Luke wrapped his arms around them, holding them close. 

The stars twinkled above them, and Luke wasn’t sure if he’d be able to forget this night even if he tried. 


	85. Alex/Willie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANON: “You are very endearing when you are half-asleep.” Alex/Willie. For Yeo <3

Alex groaned as the bed shifted under him, and the warmth that had cocooned him slipped away. He reached out and patted over the mattress until he hit something solid, and grabbed on as tight as he could.

“Alex -”

“Noooo,” Alex whined, pulling at Willie’s arm until he dropped back down onto the bed, and Alex inched himself over until he could throw himself over Willie’s body, pinning him to the bed. “It’s too early, you’re not allowed to get up.”

He shoved his face into Willie’s neck and breathed in deeply, his warm, sleepy smell filling Alex’s nose. Alex worked his hands under Willie’s shoulders and clung on tight, pressing his thigh between Willie’s to really secure him to the bed. 

“I have to go to work. We can’t keep going through this every morning.”

“Then you shouldn’t go to work,” Alex mumbled against Willie’s throat. 

Willie laughed, and Alex felt it vibrate through his lips and spread through his body. He loved that sound, and it just solidified his need to keep Willie in their bed forever, where he could hear it and feel it and never miss it.

“Well, unfortunately we can’t live on your barista wage and whatever you make from those club shows whenever they come along.” Willie’s fingers brushed up Alex’s back and traced random shapes across his skin.

“We’re gonna hit it big any day now, don’t let Luke hear you talking like that.”

“I know you will. But until then, we both need to work or we’ll be homeless.”

“We’d never be homeless. Why do you think Luke, Julie and Reggie got a two bedroom place when they really only needed one?”

“Because Julie would go insane if she had to share one bedroom with Luke and Reggie all the time.” Willie laughed, smoothing a hand over Alex’s head. Alex purred and pressed a kiss to Willie’s neck.

“She’d do it for me.”

“You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep.” Willie kissed Alex’s hair, then grabbed his shoulders and started to roll him off. “But I really have to get ready.”

Alex tightened his arms around Willie’s shoulders and pulled him as he rolled, until Willie was giggling and squirming on top of him. “I’m endearing all the time. How can you leave me when I’m this cute?” Alex looked up at Willie and batted his eyelashes. Willie’s giggle shook both their bodies, and he dropped his head heavily onto Alex’s chest.

“Yes, you’re irresistible. It’s a struggle every day just to walk out the door.” Willie sighed and rubbed his nose over Alex’s skin. Then he groaned. “And I don’t need you to make it even harder.”

“Well, maybe if you kiss me I’ll let you go,” Alex offered. 

Willie eyed him skeptically. “Promise?”

Alex grinned and quirked an eyebrow, and Willie sighed again, reaching up to brush his fingers through Alex’s hair. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips, then pulled away. Alex frowned up at him.

“Call that a kiss?”

Willie grinned and kissed him again, deeper this time. “Can I go now?”

“So eager to get away from me. Do you even love me at all?” Alex asked mournfully, turning his head to the side and sniffing dramatically. Willie snorted and peppered kisses over Alex’s cheek and jaw. 

“You’re lucky I set my alarm 30 minutes early today.”

Alex laughed, burying his fingers in Willie’s silky hair and dragging him down for a kiss. “Good, that means I have at least 15 more minutes to convince you to call in.”

Willie’s laugh rang out clear in the hazy morning light until Alex’s mouth muffled the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now taking [fluff prompts](https://merihn.tumblr.com/post/645015010685419520/fluff-starters) specifically but please read my pinned post on [tumblr](https://merihn.tumblr.com/post/640081141550956544/prompts-and-asks-hi-ive-recently-started-taking) first.


End file.
